DRAGONES
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: HACE VEINTE AÑOS SE LLEVÓ A CABO LA PRIMERA GUERRA INTERGALACTICA, EN ESTA OCASIÓN LE TOCA A TAY, AVRIL, KEVIN, JENNY Y NICK CONVERTIRSE EN EL ESCUADRON B DE LOS "DRAGONES" Y DETENER EL ATAQUE DE DRUG Y CON ELLO LA SEGUNDA GUERRA INTERGALACTICA.
1. DRAGONES parte 1

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! En esta ocasión planeo publicar un fanfic de mi propio OC de Power Rangers, esto es algo muy difícil para mí, ya que normalmente esas ideas sólo están en mi mente y en la memoria de mi laptop, pero decidí seguir a mi corazón y a mi manager (mi onee-chan ****Mariitha-chan) ****la cual me inspiró a publicar, solo espero que sea la decisión correcta y que todos puedan valorar el trabajo que hago. :) También quiero agradecer a ****Seleneite Andrómeda**** quien me ha ayudado en la forma de escritura de mis textos e historias.**

**Bueno, antes de leer quisiera hacerles saber algunos detalles de esta historia: ok, en primer lugar, hallarán un cierto parecido con generaciones de Power Rangers anteriores, pero les juro que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para realizar mi propia trama. Otro punto que quisiera aclarar es que durante los primeros doce capítulos, las peleas y cosas de ese estilo no serán tan duras, pero les juro que todo lleva una secuencia y que a partir del doceavo capitulo las cosas tornaran un nuevo giro el cual espero a todos les agrade, de ahí en adelante las cosas se volverán más serias. En fin creo que es todo, por ahora, espero disfruten de esta historia a la que le he dedicado prácticamente casi dos años de mi vida. Y ya saben que si es de su agrado, no olviden comentar.**

**¡Saludos! ****GEMITHA0208 ****:)**

**CAPITULO 1: "DRAGONES" parte 1**

En la galaxia, en la tierra y en Wardinthong reina la paz gracias a la academia A.P.I. (Agencia de Protección Intergaláctica). En la cual existen 5 Guerreros que se encargan de cumplir esto. Pero luego de varias generaciones y años de paz la galaxia se ve amenazada por Drug el gobernador intergaláctico. Por lo que Cricher ha decidido que es hora de revelar el siguiente escuadrón de guerreros.

**ESPACIO EXTERIOR**

―Jajaja, Aron Cricher… mi némesis, si crees que te libraste de mí… estás muy equivocado― Anunció un malvado de ser de sombras, él cual sus ojos brillaban de rojo intenso.

― Amo Drug, Señor, estamos próximos a la tierra ― Comentó un sirviente mitad robot mientras hacía una reverencia.

― Jejeje… excelente, Planeta Tierra, hace 18 años, no pude hacerte mía, pero ahora, tú destrucción y la del idiota de Aron… será inminente ― argumentó Drug con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

― ¿Quiere que prepare su descenso Amo?...― Preguntó el sirviente.

― ¡No!... la maldita fisura dimensional creada por Aron no nos dejará pasar… además necesito recobrar todas mis fuerzas.― Explicó el gran conquistador, y luego se dirigió a su sirviente con una idea. ― Pero eso no significa que no pueda divertirme, ¿cierto?, jajaja, manda al ejercito de ciliclones a que causen miseria a la Tierra…― Ordenó.

―A la orden Amo ― Con esto, el sirviente hizo una última reverencia y salió del lugar.

"_Jajaja… veamos que puedes hacer contra esto… Aron Cricher" _Pensó malévolamente el sujeto.

**PLANETA TIERRA- A.P.I. SALA DE CONTROL**

Se acaba de presenciar un gran estruendo, y la alarma de la fisura se hizo sonar, lo que alertó a todos los cadetes del lugar.

― Comandante Cricher Señor, tenemos un problema con la fisura dimensional ― Alertó un cadete mientras hacía una posición de cadete frente a su superior, quien sólo giro su asiento con seriedad.

― Lo sé… acabo de sentir esa gran energía… me temo que el tiempo se acaba… "él" se acerca… ― Anunció el gran Comandante, girando su asiento para quedar frente a frente de su cadete.

― ¿Qué piensa hacer Señor? ― Pidió Mina introduciéndose a la conversación.

― Llámalos… a "ellos" ― Ordenó, está vez a su cadetes, el cual hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar. Mientras la mujer sólo observaba algo preocupada a su superior. No tardó mucho tiempo para que seis adolescentes ingresaran a la sala de control y he hicieran una reverencia ante su Comandante.

― Comandante Cricher… Jack Afron, presente… ― Anunció un chico de rojo.

― Arely Michelle, presente ― Anunció una chica de rosa.

― Brat Laving, presente ― Anunció un chico de azul.

― Cloe Hason, presente ― Anunció una chica de amarillo.

― Nat Johansen, presente ― Anunció un chico de verde.

― Madison Roberts, presente ― Anunció una chica de morado.

― Los Fénix reportándose al servicio Señor… ― Concluyeron todos.

― Bien… me gustaría tener que llamarlos para una situación… diferente… ― Comenzó a decir Cricher. ― Pero, dadas las circunstancias, es algo que no puede esperar; Drug ha despertado, y no pasará mucho tiempo para que lance un ataque a la tierra… es por eso, que como mis cadetes de mayor rango, confío en que ustedes harán todo lo posible por "retrasar" ese ataque… es una misión de alto riesgo, así que comprenderé si alguno de ustedes desea abandonar… ― Comentó el hombre viendo a sus cadetes, los cuales se miraron entre sí y con una mirada decidida.

― Cuente con nosotros Comandante ― Respondieron todos.

― Me alegra escuchar eso… bien, Mina los equipará con todo lo que necesitan, de ustedes depende el éxito de la misión, sé que pondrán hacerlo.

― Ah… ¿disculpe Señor? ―

― Si, Jack… ¿Qué sucede? ―

― Si nosotros nos vamos… ¿Quién protegerá la Tierra? ―

― De eso… yo me encargo… mi segundo escuadrón estará al mando… ― Contestó con una gran sonrisa. Luego de esto, el resto asintió.

― Buena suerte… escuadrón A "Fénix" ― Dicho esto, los jóvenes dieron una última reverencia y salieron del lugar, y de tras suyo iba Mina, la cual antes de salir fue llamada por Cricher.

― Bien… paso dos… tráeme a los chicos… ― Ordenó Cricher.

― Como usted ordene ― Contestó Mina, al salir de la sala de control, dejando a Cricher algo pensativo.

**A.P.I. CLASE COMBATE**

En la clase de combate se encuentran "entrenando" Tay, Avril, Kevin, Jenny y Nick, los cinco deberían realizar sus ejercicios rutinarios de defensa personal y manejo de armas láser, pero en esta ocasión se encuentran practicando y perfeccionando sus "habilidades especiales". Cada uno está frente a un elemento natural; Tay está frente a una fogata, Avril frente a la corriente de aire presente, Kevin frente a una olla de agua, Jenny frente a una montaña de rocas y Nick frente a unos árboles. Los chicos están muy concentrados, de repente todos y cada uno, realiza un movimiento particular con las manos, después, cada elemento es controlado por éstos chicos con "habilidades", todos estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que cuando son llamados por el alto parlante para reportarse en la base, los hace desconcentrarse y arruinar todo.

― ¡Demonios!... ¡ya lo tenía!...― Dijo Tay.

― Sí lo sé… yo igual…― Secundó Avril.

― ¡No puede ser!...― Se quejó Kevin.

― ¿Tienen idea de cuánto me llevo lograrlo?.. ¡Es injusto!...― Argumentó Jenny algo disgustada.

― Ah… Chicos… sé que molesta… pero… ¿no creen que deberíamos ir a reportarnos con Cricher?, sino se va a molestar― Interrumpió inteligentemente Nick, recordándoles lo que tenían que hacer.

― Oh… es cierto― Contestaron torpemente. Luego de esto, todos se dirigieron a la sala de control.

**A.P.I. SALA DE CONTROL**

Al llegar se encuentran en fila con brazos hacia atrás para recibir al comandante Cricher…

― ¿Disfrutaron su entrenamiento cadetes? ―

― Si señor ―

― Bien porque tengo algo muy importante que decirles.―

― ¿Qué es señor?― Preguntó Kevin.

― La fisura se ha abierto y un enemigo con un inimaginable poder se acerca. ―

― Se puede saber de ¿quién se trata?― Pidió Tay.

― De Drug…―

― Espere es el Drug que usted venció hace 18 años, el Drug que conquistó 5 planetas, ese Drug que todos le temen.― Comentó la pequeña Jenny.

― Precisamente es él…― Contestó Cricher.

―Y que tenemos que ver con que él se acerque…― Preguntó Avril aún confundía, por lo que su Comandante intentaba decirles.

― Si, que no tienen al escuadrón A que es el más experimentado y que están en la fase Fénix y esas cosas…― Comentó Tay.

― A ellos ya los envié a tratar de detener a Drug…― Anticipó a contestar el Comandante.

― Bien y yo sigo, que tenemos que ver en esto…― Insistió Avril.

― Pues que si el escuadrón A esta fuera ustedes defenderán la tierra…― Concluyó el hombre.

― Espere, pero como la defenderemos si solo somos cadetes…― Dijo Nick, con algo de lógica en su voz.

― Ya no… ¡FELICIDADES!, ustedes se han convertido en Dragones, ustedes ahora conforman el escuadrón B, su entrenamiento finalizó, ya están listos para lo que viene…― Comentó de golpe Cricher, cosa que sorprendió a los cadetes.

― ¿¡QUE!? ― Dijeron todos en shock.

― Sé que no se lo esperaban y debían ser ascendidos hasta los 18 años pero la tierra está sufriendo diversos ataques y es necesario que ustedes intervengan…― Argumentó decidido el comandante.

― Bien, pero ¿cómo combatiremos?― Preguntó Nick.

En ese momento llega Mina….

― Con esto: el morfo de poder, que será su mejor aliado, nunca lo duden y siempre llévenlo con ustedes…― Explicó la mujer mientras les entregaba el aparato, parecido a un celular.

― Gracias, Mina…― Dijeron al unísono mientras tomaban sus morfos.

― Bien ya están equipados y listos, ¿me falta algo más?― Pidió Cricher mientras observaba a sus cadetes, y estos se miraban entre sí.

― Si señor ― Pidió Kevin mientras alzaba su mano, como pidiendo permiso, para después continuar. ― No nos ha dicho nuestro cargo, atributo de cada quien y articulo misterioso que usaremos…―

― Por su puesto, muy bien empecemos: Nick tu eres el quinto abordo y el poder de la madera será tuyo gracias a la vara de hojas ―

― Si, ¡soy el Dragón de la madera!― Gritó emocionado el chico.

― La siguiente es Jenny, felicidades eres el Dragón de la tierra, cuarta a bordo y tu articulo es el puño rocoso―

― ¡Yupi!― Dijo emocionada.

― El Dragón del Agua, tercero al mando es Kevin y tú manejaras el geiser de cristal―

― Bueno… eso está mejor…― Dijo el chico con una sonrisa orgullosa.

― La segunda al mando es Avril, como el Dragón del Viento a lado del abanico tormentoso―

― Wow segunda al mando, eso es genial.― Dijo la chica con una media sonrisa, pero después volteó a ver a Tay, el cual tenía una sonrisa más grande, y eso le hizo recordar algo. ― Esperen así como quedamos, eso quiere decir que…―

― Que Tay es el líder, el Dragón del Fuego acompañado de la espada ardiente… ― Completó el comandante.

― Ha, ha esto es genial, en tu cara Avril, soy el líder…― Dijo el chico mientras miraba a la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

― Francamente Señor no le den más ego de lo que ya tiene…― Argumentó la chica.

― Solo estas celosa…― Comentó el chico mientras le sacaba la lengua.

― Ha, ha ya quisieras amigo, yo celosa de ti ni en tus sueños…― Comentó, tratando de ignorar sus comentarios.

― Así pues…― Intentó defenderse, pero fue interrumpido por Cricher.

― Ya basta Tay no te escogí para que presumas, debes, tener más prudencia y madurez si piensas dirigirlos… ¿está claro para todos?― Regañó el gran hombre.

― Si señor…―

― Bien porque ahora empieza su primera misión en el centro hay un ataque Ciliclon…― Comentó, cambiando de tema.

― ¿Y que son esos?…― Preguntó Jenny.

― Unas bestias mitad robot que son despiadadas, deben detenerlos antes de que dañen a alguien…― Advirtió.

― Muy bien… su traje se activa así: "morfo de poder metamorfosis" y cuando terminen de utilizarlo dicen: "desactivar poder" ¿entendido?― Explicó la mujer, para que los chicos, supieran manejar sus nuevos poderes.

― ¡Sí! ―

― Bien, ahora vayan…― Ordenó.

Dicho esto los 5 salen al centro cuando llegan se encuentran con los ciliclones destruyendo parte de la ciudad.

― ¡Oigan!... será mejor que dejen a esas personas…― Ordenó Tay, al momento que los ciliclones voltean.

― No queremos problemas váyanse…― Anunció uno de ellos.

― ¿Problemas? ― Dijo burlonamente Kevin. ―¿Que no saben con quienes están tratando?― Preguntó.

― NO, y no nos importa…― Respondieron.

― Entonces tendremos que hacer esto a la mala, ¡ataquen!― Ordenó Tay, al momento que comienza la pelea pero los extraterrestres son muy fuertes logran derribar a los Dragones en un segundo y finalmente se ven rodeados por un ejército de ciliclones…

― Bien Tay… ¿ahora qué?…― Preguntó la chica mientras veía a su "líder"

― No lo sé es más difícil de lo que pensé…― Dijo el chico.

― Chicos creo que estamos en problemas…― Anunció Jenny.

― Y eso que es nuestra primera misión…― Comentó Nick, de forma desilusionada.

― Eso es lo que pasa cuando somos unos tontos principiantes…― Secundó Kevin.

― Así que acabamos sin antes haber empezado.― Pronunció el líder. ― Creo que estamos en un gran lío…― Concluyó de forma torpe, mientras veía a sus amigos.

― ¿Enserio?…― Comentaron de forma sarcástica.

Todos se quedan en posición de ataque mientras que los ciliclones se preparan para acabarlos….

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. DRAGONES parte 2

CAPITULO 1 "DRAGONES" parte 2

Los Dragones estaban acorralados por un ejército de ciliclones:

― Oigan chicos tengo una duda…― Argumentó Nick de la nada, pero es interrumpido por Kevin.

― Si es una de tus dudas que se convierten en preguntas sin sentido y que nos confunden aun mas no quiero saber…― Argumentó el chico.

― ¿A poco yo hago preguntas largas?― Se defendió el chico.

― ¡Dilo de una vez!…― Dijeron al unísono desesperados de su habladera.

― Bien, ¿no creen que este es el mejor momento para usar los morfos?…― Preguntó, aparentemente, con lógica el chico, con esto, el resto se miró entre sí.

― Si…― Dijeron al unísono que sacaban sus morfos.

― ¿Listos?― Preguntó Tay alzando su morfo.

― Listos: "morfo de poder metamorfosis"― dijeron todos juntos mientras hacían un par de movimientos con las manos, y se ven envueltos en destellos de colores, rojo, rosa, azul, amarillo y verde, así cada quien obtiene su traje con su respectivo color, mientras que los ciliclones están sorprendidos…

― Guerreo Rojo… ¡Dragón del Fuego!― Exclamó Tay al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrera Rosa… ¡Dragón del Viento!― Exclamó Avril al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrero Azul… ¡Dragón del Agua!― Exclamó Kevin al momento que hacía una pose.

―Guerrera Amarilla… ¡Dragón de la Tierra!― Exclamó Jenny al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrero Verde… ¡Dragón de la Madera!― Exclamó Nick al momento que hacía una pose.

― ¡Guerrero unidos!... ¡Dragones para siempre!― Exclamaron al unísono.

Luego de esto, los chicos, se dieron cuenta de que lo habían logrado, se habían transformado, de inmediato, los halagos comenzaron.

― Genial, rosa, mi color preferido ― Dijo Avril mientras se miraba, y luego dirigió su mirada a su mejor amiga. ― Oye Jenny te ves bien eres amarilla…― Anunció la chica, señalando el traje de la mencionada.

― Gracias.― Dijo Jenny y después vio a sus compañeros varones. - Ustedes también se ven bien chicos…― Señaló la pequeña.

― Eso ya lo sabía…― Argumentó el chico con total arrogancia, y después les dirigió una mirada seria a los seres. ― Pero en fin ahora si tontos ciliclones ya estamos iguales… ― Concluyó Tay.

― Tal vez cambiaron su atuendo pero aun así somos más fuertes…― Argumentaron confiados los ciliclones.

― Eso creen… pero tranquilos que les enseñaremos el poder Dragón…― Argumentó Kevin. Luego de esto todos asienten y sacan sus artículos misteriosos.

― ¡Espada Ardiente!― Exclamó Tay mientras les lanzaba un ataque de fuego.

― ¡Abanico Tormentoso!― Exclamó Avril mientras mandaba a volar a los ciliclones con sus vientos huracanados.

― ¡Geiser de Cristal!― Exclamó Kevin mientras con una ola de agua ahogaba a los seres.

― ¡Puño Rocoso!― Exclamó Jenny mientras realizaba una abertura en la tierra para enterrar a los alienígenas.

― ¡Vara de hojas!― Exclamó Nick mientras cegaba a los seres con sus remolinos de hojas.

Así la nueva lucha se hizo más corta, ya que ahora nuestros héroes habían ganado, al ser vencidos estos desparecieron…

― ¿A dónde se fueron?― Preguntó Nick de modo confuso.

― No lo sé, pero al menos los vencimos…― Argumentó Tay. Luego se miraron entre sí, asintieron y oprimieron un botón de su morfo.

― Desactivar poder…―

― Bien… ¿ahora qué?…― Cuestionó Avril mirando a sus compañeros.

― Regresemos a la base…― Sugirió Jenny, con esto, Avril asintió y ambas estaban por emprender camino cuando Nick las detuvo.

― ¡Esperen!―

― ¿Ahora qué?…―

― Ganamos, merecemos algo como premio…― Argumentó Tay sonriente.

― Si Tay tiene razón, además tengo mucha sed…― Secundó Kevin.

― Entonces vamos a Juix…― Dijo Avril.

― ¡Sí!―

**BARRA DE JUGOS "JUIX"**

Así dicho los chicos llegan a Juix y se sientan en una mesa y un hombre se acerca a ellos, dispuesto a tomar su orden.

― ¡Hola chicos!― Saludó el hombre de manera amable y con mucha familiaridad.

― ¡Hola Festus!―Respondió el resto.

― Y bien, ¿Qué les voy a servir hoy? ―

― Una malteada de chocolate ―

― Una malteada de chocolate ―

― Una malteada de vainilla ―

― Una malteada de fresa ―

― Y una malteada de vainilla ―

― Enseguida se las traigo amiguitos ― Dijo el hombre al momento que terminaba sus anotaciones y se dirigía a su barra para preparar las bebidas de los chicos.

― Gracias ― Dijeron al unísono antes de que el hombre se fuera.

Mientras esperaban sus malteadas los chicos observaron que había una noticia de último minuto que decía: "unas bestias extrañas estaban causando estragos en partes de la Ciudad; los residentes locales aseguran que son ladrones disfrazados, otros comentan que son adolescente flojos sin nada que hacer, más que causar desastres en nuestra ciudad, y finalmente unos menos creyentes, afirman que son alienígenas, jajaja vaya tontería ¿no creen? Mis amigos televidentes."

Al oír la palabra "alienígenas", el grupo de amigos captó su atención hacia la televisión.

― ¡Vaya! Pero que idiota ― Comentó Tay algo molesto.

― Lo sé, ¿Cómo pueden no creer en aliens? ― Secundó Kevin.

― Vamos chicos, recuerden que Cricher nos dijo que mantuviéramos nuestras identidades ocultas. ― Comentó Nick tratando de ser la voz de la razón.

― Lo sé Nick, es sólo que no me parece justo mentirle a toda esta gente, ya saben, algún día se van a enterar… y no será nada bueno ― Concluyó Tay, dejando a todos muy pensativos, pero nuevamente su atención fue captada cuando la nota continuó.

"Lo único que puedo decir, es que se los dejo a sus criterios, mis amados ciudadanos de Wardinthong, ¿será cierto que los alienígenas nos invaden?, quien sabe, lo único que sé, es que quizás, esto sólo sea el principio… Soy Michael Hills, y eso fue todo en las noticias News Express, hasta la próxima."

Cuando la nota termina los chicos se quedan callados, y en ese momento llega Festus con sus pedidos.

― Aquí tienen 5 malteadas ―

― Gracias ―

― Que las disfruten ― Argumentó el hombre, para después retirarse. Los chicos se encontraban en silencio, y antes de beber sus malteadas, Avril decidió intervenir.

― En fin oigan saben… deberíamos brindar, quiero decir para ser nuestra primera misión salió bien… ― Comentó la chica con una sonrisa.

― Tienes razón ― Contestó Tay, al momento que todos levantaban sus vasos.

― ¿Y por qué brindamos? ― Pidió Nick mirando a sus amigos, los cuales, unos por uno respondió con una sonrisa.

― Por la victoria… ―

― Por el trabajo en equipo… ―

― Por la responsabilidad… ―

― Por la amistad… ―

― Por la solidaridad… ―

― ¡Y porque al fin somos Dragones…! ―

En ese momento chocan sus vasos, dándose cuenta que desde ese momento sus vidas ya no serian normales se enfrentarían a terribles villanos, conocerían gente nueva, salvarían la ciudad y sobre todo el corazón dirigirá todo. Hace 5 años llegaron a la Academia siendo cadetes y ahora finalmente son Dragones…

Aunque quizás el Periodista de la televisión, tenía razón, y esto sólo sea el principio, de una gran aventura.

**ESPACIO EXTERIOR**

― Asi que… Cricher ha conseguido su nuevo ejército, patético, pero si eso es lo que quieres Aron… eso te daré, veamos cuanto aguantan tus Dragones… jajaja ― Concluyó Drug con una mirada y sonrisa siniestra.

¿Cuáles serán sus planes?


	3. VOLTERETA DE YUDO

**CAPITULO 2: "VOLTERETA DE YUDO"**

Nuestros Dragones se encuentran muy tranquilamente entrenando una nueva técnica de combate todos la aprendieron muy fácilmente pero no todos la hacen correctamente y ese alguien es Jenny…

― Cielos, esta técnica es increíblemente fácil ― Comentó Tay mientras descansaba un poco.

― Por primera vez en tu vida tienes razón ― Secundó burlonamente Avril mientras agarraba algo de aire.

― Si, si muy fácil pero saben que ya me cansé, mejor voy a mi habitación a descansar ― Dijo Jenny, algo frustrada por los comentarios de sus compañeros, mientras se retiraba del lugar se va dejando a sus amigos desconcertados y preocupados, por lo que Avril decide hablar con ella.

Al llegar a la habitación se dio cuenta que estaba vacía por lo que se dirigió a la azotea y ahí estaba ella entrenando, la pobre sólo emitía unos gritos de frustración, mientras intentaba realizar la voltereta, de inmediato la voz de su amiga, la detuvo.

― Creí que ibas a descansar ― Dijo Avril dirigiéndose a su amiga, con una mirada algo seria.

― ¡Ah Avril eres tú!, Me asustaste un poco, ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó la menor algo nerviosa mientras miraba a su amiga.

― Pues eso mismo te pregunto a ti, allá abajo estábamos entrenando cuando decidiste irte diciendo que ibas a descansar y te encuentro acá arriba entrenando… ¿Qué te pasa a ti?... ― Pidió la chica, mirando directamente a los ojos de su mejor amiga.

― Pues… ― Empezó a decir, mientras le daba la espalda a la mayor tratando de ocultar su rostro, para después continuar. ― Mira Avril, tú eres mi mejor amiga ¿no?... ― Preguntó.

― ¡Claro! ― Fue la respuesta inmediata de la mayor, sonando como si fuera algo muy obvio.

― Y puedo confiarte y decirte lo que sea ¿verdad?... ― Preguntó algo dudosa.

― Obviamente, para eso estoy… ahora dime ¿Qué tienes? ― Volvió a preguntar.

― Pues la verdad es que… ― Comenzó a decir temerosa la pequeña, para después voltear y hacer frente a Avril. ― Yo no puedo hacer la voltereta de yudo… ― Soltó de golpe.

― ¡Que!... pero si estabas entrenando con nosotros… ― Preguntó asombrada ante la confesión, tratando de entender bien lo que le había confesado.

― Si… pero yo solo fingía en realidad, solo llego a la mitad y luego me caigo ― Confesó con tristeza.

— ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste antes? Te habríamos ayudado… ― Espetó la mayor.

— Es que tenía miedo de que se burlaran de mí ― Contestó, mientras agachaba su cabeza.

― Vamos amiga… ― Comenzó a decir mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la menor de forma reconfortante. ― No todos somos buenos en todo siempre hay algo que nos es difícil hacer… ― Le explicó. ― Pero tranquila que aquí tu amiga Avril te ayudara, nos vemos aquí a las 10 para practicar… ― Ofreció la mayor con una gran sonrisa, mientras le guiñía un ojo.

― Muy bien… ¿Pero qué hay de los chicos? ¿Y si me descubren? ― Preguntó temerosa.

― Tranquila esos estarán ocupados con el maratón de "Carros Monstruos Alienígenas, Vaqueros Espaciales", no se levantaran del sofá… te lo garantizo… ― Aseguró la mayor con una gran sonrisa.

― Esta bien como tu digas… ― Concluyó Jenny, correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Así dicho las chicas se preparan para su primera noche de entrenamiento, la cual fue bastante dura para Jenny, a la noche siguiente siguieron intentando pero…

― Vamos, Jenny una vez más… ― Incitó la mayor con una voz de mando. Pero la chica se encontraba frustrada y agotada.

― Estas loca Avril son las 3 de la mañana y no he mejorado nada… acéptalo no puedo… ― Gritó molesta y cansada mientras permanecía en el suelo.

― Si sigues con esa negatividad, no lo lograras… ― Espetó.

― ¿Pues sabes qué? Me rindo… ― Contestó la pequeña mientras con alguna dificultad se ponía de pie y trataba de caminar para regresar dentro de la base, pero la voz de Avril la hizo detenerse.

― ¡No puedes rendirte!, Recuerda que ya eres un Dragón no está en tu vocabulario rendirte… ― Recordó la mayor.

― Pues eso significa que tampoco estoy hecha para ser un Dragón… ― Contestó fríamente la menor sin voltear a ver a su mejor amiga. Pero al decir eso, Avril caminó hacia ella furiosa quedando frente a frente, Jenny miró a los ojos de su amiga, los cuales mostraban algo de dolor y quizás ¿Decepción?

― ¿Y qué?… nosotros tampoco lo estamos, ¿Recuerdas que nos elegirían hasta los 18 años?― Recordó la mayor, y ya que la pequeña no dijo nada, continuó. ― Pero así como te comportas aun pareces una niña común y corriente…― Le espetó. Esto hizo que Jenny se pusiera a analizar las cosas, y algo en su interior le dijo, que no debía rendirse.

― Tienes razón Avril, no me rendiré tan fácilmente… ― Contestó la chica con una sonrisa, correspondida por su amiga.

― ¡Eso es!… Ahora continuemos ― Dijo Avril con un gran entusiasmo.

Y así siguieron ambas, y a Jenny ya casi le salía la técnica, a la tercera noche seguían entrenando tranquilamente hasta que…

― Miren nada más si son las chicas Dragón, ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera tan solitas? ― Preguntó un ciliclon, mientras que detrás suyo, había un ejército; de inmediato, las chicas alertas, se pusieron en posición de ataque.

― ¡Cállense entupidos! ― Amenazó Avril.

― Si, ahora se las verán con nosotras por interrumpirnos ― Argumentó Jenny. Se iban a transformar pero ambas se dan cuenta de algo, cuando meten sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pijamas.

― Oh, oh no traigo mi morfo… ― Dijo Avril en voz baja, algo nerviosa.

― Yo tampoco… ¿Y ahora qué? ― Preguntó Jenny.

― Hay que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. ― Contestó decidida, a lo que Jenny sólo se limitó a asentir, sin ninguna otra alternativa las chicas se lanzan sobre los ciliclones, pero estas son superadas en número y fuerza y en un rápido movimiento atrapan a Avril y su única esperanza es…

― ¡Jenny!, ¡Por favor ayúdame! ― Gritó desesperada la mayor mientras forcejeaba.

― ¿Pero yo qué puedo hacer? ― Pidió la menor confundida y nerviosa mientras trataba de quitarse a los ciliclones de encima.

― ¡Haz la voltereta! Ya estas lista, ¡Vamos inténtalo! ― Argumentó Avril.

― Pero si fallo podría lastimarte ― Advirtió nerviosa la pequeña, aún luchando.

― Eso no importa yo sé que no fallaras. ― Contestó la chica, después logró mirar a su amiga a los ojos para después decirle de forma seria. ― Confió en ti ―

En ese momento Jenny parece como ausente y piensa en las palabras de Avril y cuando estaba a punto de ser atacada reacciona dando un fuerte puñetazo, y luego se dirige a donde esta Avril y realiza la voltereta de yudo para por fin liberarla…

― ¡Jenny!, ¡Lo lograste!, ya viste te dije que si podrías ― Elogió la mayor.

― Lo sé y todo gracias a ti ― Elogió la menor.

― Pues para eso son las mejores amigas ¿no?... para confiar y apoyar. ― Argumentó dándole una tierna sonrisa, pero después recordó algo. ― A propósito lamento haber sido tan ruda contigo antes… ― Se disculpó.

― Ah, no importa creo que eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar… gracias… ― Contestó al momento que también le daba una sonrisa, y después su rostro cambió de feliz a serio mientras veía a los ciliclones. ― Pero creo que aun no terminamos… ―

― Tienes razón aun tenemos que eliminar a estos ciliclones. ― Secundó, después la miró con una media sonrisa. ― ¿Te parece si lo hacemos juntas? ― Pidió.

― Por supuesto ― Contestó, con esto, ambas dirigieron una mirada asesina a los ciliclones quienes retrocedieron algo nerviosos.

― Entonces a la una, a las dos y a las tres ― Decían juntas al momento que se acercaban peligrosamente a los seres. ― ¡Voltereta de Yudo doble! ― Con esa técnica las chicas acaban con los ciliclones.

― ¡Sí!, ¡Lo hicimos Avril! ― Gritó emocionada la pequeña.

― Juntas ― Corrigió la mayor, para que finalmente ambas chocaran sus manos.

Y en ese momento los chicos llegan a la azotea…

―Oigan ustedes dos ¿dónde se habían metido? ¿Están bien? ― Preguntaron los tres chicos alarmados mientras observaban a sus amigas de forma interrogante.

― ¿¡Qué!?… ― Cuestionó Avril de forma sorprendida, ante, aparentemente, la pregunta estúpida. ― Nosotras no fuimos a ningún lado, ustedes que no se han levantado del sofá desde hace 3 noches ― Argumentó algo molesta. Al saber que eso era verdad, los chicos se pusieron nerviosos.

― Ah… bueno… pues… nosotros podemos… explicarlo… ― Se defendieron torpemente.

― ¡Eso no importa! ― Comentó Tay, harto del tartamudeo. ― El punto es ¿Dónde están los ciliclones?...

― Si… escuchamos la alarma… ― Continuó Kevin.

― Pero al parecer no están… ― Concluyó Nick, mientras el resto volteaba por todos lados, en señal de algo.

― Claro que no están, porque Avril y yo acabamos con ellos… ― Argumentó orgullosa la pequeña mirando a Avril.

― ¿¡Que!? ― Gritaron al unísono los chicos totalmente desconcertados.

― Y sin morfos ― Agregó aún más orgullosa Avril. ― ¿Qué tal? ―

― ¿Saben qué chicos? ― Preguntó Tay mirando a sus compañeros varones. ― Creo vimos demasiados "Camiones Monstruo Alienígenas, Vaqueros Espaciales"… ― Concluyó el líder aún desconcertado por lo comentado por las chicas.

― Si es cierto… mejor vamos a dormir… ― Terminaron por decir Nick y Kevin, negados a creer la aventura de las chicas.

― Si chicas, ya vengan adentro que es tarde… ― Sugirió Tay, antes de él y el resto de los varones abandonaran el lugar.

― Ahorita los alcanzamos ― Gritó Jenny, antes de que desaparecieran.

― Ya ves… ― Comenzó a decir Avril captando la atención de Jenny. ― Te dije que no se levantarían a menos que ocurriera un ataque… ― Argumentó la chica. ― "hombres"― Concluyó la chica mientras rodaba los ojos de forma frustrada, este acto las hizo reír a ambas.

― Si… tienes razón… ― Secundó la menor del mismo modo. Luego de esto ambas abrazadas de los hombros aún sonrientes, entraron a la base.

Y con la esperanza de que los chicos cambian su actitud nuestras heroínas entran a la Academia por un muy merecido descanso… ¿quiero decir, una chica estaría cansada después de estar 3 noches en vela entrenando, pelear contra un ejército de ciliclones sin morfo, tener confianza en tu mejor amiga y lidiar con los chicos?... o ¿no?...


	4. INSOMNIO parte 1

**N/A: Antes de empezar a leer, nuevamente quisiera hacerles saber algunas cosas; primero, en este episodio, durante sus sueños, los Dragones no pueden usar sus poderes, ya que se encuentran en un estado inconsciente que podría hacer que éstos se salieran de control, así que para evitar desastres, no los usarán, al menos no todavía. Además quisiera agradecer a mis lectoras: **

**agma.22**

**ilse superstar**

**Deyitha**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :) espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y ya saben, si ese es el caso, no olviden comentar.**

**GEMITHA0208**** :)**

**CAPITULO 3: "INSOMNIO" parte 1 **

Desde que se convirtieron en Dragones nuestros héroes últimamente han estado ocupados peleando contra ejércitos de ciliclones; y aunque es fácil vencerlos es muy agotador y más si estos atacan de noche esto a cansado demasiado a los Dragones, pero lo que no saben es que cierta criatura disfruta su agotamiento y este es…

― Amo Drug hemos agotado a los Dragones como usted lo ordenó ― Argumentó un ciliclon mientras se inclinaba ante su amo.

― Excelente… primera parte de destrucción de Dragones lista, es hora de comenzar la segunda parte… ven aquí mascota… ― Ordenó.

Y de la nada sale una extraña criatura negra con cuernos y ojos rojos, cuyo nombre es "Inso"

― ¿Para qué soy bueno? Mi Amo ― Pidió Inso haciendo una reverencia.

― Ve a la tierra y ataca a los Dragones haciendo realidad sus peores pesadillas. ― Ordenó el gran Conquistador con una sonrisa malvada.

― Como usted ordene ― Con esa última palabra este desaparece mientras que Drug ríe satisfactoriamente.

Mientras tanto nuestros amigos se encuentran en el vestíbulo acabados de llegar de otra

Pelea…

― Rayos esto ya no es justo ― Se quejó Avril, mientras literalmente llegaba en rastra a tomar asiento en el sofá.

― Eso es cierto esto no estaba en el contrato ― Comentó Tay del mismos modo.

― Tay ni siquiera firmamos nada ― Corrigió Kevin.

― Ah… bueno pues ustedes me entienden ― Comentó sumamente cansado.

― Es cierto… ¿no hay ninguna ley que prohíba atacarnos de noche? ― Pidió Jenny.

― No lo creo… pero estoy demasiado cansado como para buscarlo… ― Concluyó Nick, con pesadez.

― Nick tiene razón, mejor vayamos a dormir mientras aun esta oscuro ― Argumentó Avril.

― Buena idea… ― Con esto, aún adoloridos, se levantan del sofá salen del lugar en dirección a su habitación y deciden tratar de dormir pero mientras sueñan alguien se escabulle en sus alcobas ese seria Inso listo para cumplir su misión, primero entra con Tay…

_**(SUEÑO DE TAY)**_

El se encontraba recibiendo otra medalla del Alcalde por haber salvado a la ciudad después de nuevo la ciudad se ve atacada por ciliclones y este junto a los Dragones los derrotan, luego el está con Avril en una clase de "cita", ambos están en el parque debajo de un árbol…

― Hay Tay… no sabes lo feliz que soy de ser tu novia… eres tan guapo, fuerte y varonil y aun no puedo creer que sea novia de alguien tan atractivo e inteligente como tú… ― Elogiaba la chica con ojos soñadores.

― No te culpo, después de todo soy un galán… ― Argumentó con arrogancia el chico.

En ese momento ambos estaban por juntar sus labios… cuando el paisaje cambia totalmente a oscuro y de repente le quitan su medalla, la ciudad se ve destruida y Avril se esta besando con Mike… _**(**_**N/A: **_**Mike es el chico nuevo que está enamorado de Avril y planea todo para conquistarla, estas acciones hacen que Tay se ponga celoso, así que por tanto, ambos son rivales de amor.)**_ Tay rápidamente se dirige a ellos dos…

― ¡Oigan! ¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí? La chica tiene que besarme a mí… ― Cuestionó el chico totalmente confundido y molesto.

― Ja, yo besarte a ti, tú eres un tonto chico que le teme a una sombra obscura. ― Argumentó Avril con una sonrisa burlona, para después señalar a Mike. ― En cambio Mike no le teme a nada es perfecto. ― Concluyó dándole una mirada coqueta a Mike.

― ¿¡Qué!?… pero si hace mucho yo deje de creer en esa sombra… ― Argumentó.

― Claro que no ― Insistió la chica. Al decir esto atrás de Tay aparece la sombra quien rápidamente lo asusta…

― ¿Ya ves?… Te lo dije. ― Contestó Avril de forma burlona. Dicho esto ella desaparece, mientras que la sombra se acerca peligrosamente a Tay y este está totalmente asustado…

― ¿Qué te pasa acaso aun te asusto? ― Preguntó el ser burlonamente.

― No, tú no eres real ― Contestó Tay, un tanto nervioso tratando de convencerse así mismo, de que no era real.

― Hay por favor soy tan real que puedo hacer esto… ― Lo toma del cuello y lo lanza.

― Deacuerdo eres muy real… ― Dijo el chico algo adolorido por el golpe.

― Te lo dije… ― Lo patea hacia una pared que se rompe y los escombros le caen encima.

― Bueno creo que ya termine contigo veamos si tu novia da más pelea que tu… ―La sombra se aleja pero una voz la hace detener su paso.

― Ni… se te… ocurra… acercarte a ella ― Habló Tay con voz entre cortada mientras se quitaba los escombros y se ponía de pie.

― Vamos y ¿Quién me va a detener? ¿Tú? ― Mientras esta se burlaba Tay se preparaba para atacar.

― Tú no eres real… yo solo sé qué debo superar ese bobo miedo por ti ― Se repetía el chico, de repente una idea vino a su cabeza. ― ¡Eso es! Yo estoy soñando y tú… no sé lo que seas pero sé que no eres real y ahora te lo voy a demostrar enfrentándote. ― Concluyó. Con toda su confianza y fe Tay consigue controlar de nuevo su sueño y camina hacia la sombra logrando que esta se desvanezca, pero a su aparición otra criatura…

― ¡Rayos! Eres más fuerte e inteligente de lo que creí. ― Se maldijo así mismo, pro su fracaso.

― ¿Y tú quien eres? ― Pidió desafiante y confundido a la vez.

― Me llamo Inso, el demonio de las pesadillas. ― Se presentó.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―

― Destruirlos… ― Contestó con media sonrisa y después se volvió a Tay. ― Pero como tú ya te liberaste creo que iré por mi siguiente víctima, tu novia…― Agregó burlonamente.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¡No!… ¡Espera!… ― Pidió el chico tratando de llegar a él, pero ya era tarde Inso había desparecido para ir por Avril, por lo que Tay tendría que ir a advertirle y gracias al vórtice que dejó, Tay pudo seguir al demonio…

_**(SUEÑO DE AVRIL)**_

Ella se encuentra muy feliz dando un concierto con sus amigos en primera fila, al término de este, Tay la espera con flores en la mano, al llegar con él ambos se abrazan…

― ¡Felicidades Avril! lo hiciste muy bien, igual que siempre. ― Elogió el chico entregándole las flores.

― Gracias Tay, el verte aquí siempre me hace bien. ― Contestó sonriente la chica.

En ese momento están a punto de besarse _**(N/A: que quede claro, este es el Tay real)**_ pero ocurre una explosión, era una bruja que ha atrapado a Tay en una reja de ramas y atacó a Avril…

― ¡Avril! ¿Estás bien? ― Pidió el chico, preocupado por el estado de su amiga, la cual permanecía en el suelo, de inmediato se empieza a mover.

― ¡Au! Eso dolió… ― Se quejó la chica, pero al ver a la bruja empieza a temblar.

― ¿Qué te pasa niña, te asuste?… ― Cuestionó burlonamente la malvada bruja.

― Si bastante… ― Contestó nerviosa. ― aléjate de mí… no te quiero ver… déjame en paz… ― Pedía la chica mientras intentaba alejarse de la misma.

― Lo siento pero así no son las cosas… no me iré hasta hacerte llorar… ― Respondió la bruja con una voz de ultratumba decidida, mientras Avril no hacía más que temblar.

"_Con que ha eso le teme" _Pensaba Tay mientras veía el pánico en los ojos de su amiga, decidió hablar. ― ¡Avril! por favor escúchame, estas soñando, esto no es real, tienes que reaccionar. ― Pedía el chico.

― ¿¡Qué!?… ¿Estás loco? Mira mis rasguños, ella si es real… ― Argumentó la chica mientras le señalaba sus heridas.

― ¡No!, No lo es… esto es solo obra de un demonio llamado Inso que quiere derrotarnos con nuestros miedos… ― Explicó el chico.

― ¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer? ― Preguntó.

― Pelear… ― Contestó.

― ¿Estás loco? Estoy tan asustada que ni siquiera puedo mirarla… ― Dijo la chica aún temblando.

― ¡Entonces mírame!… ― Pidió con ojos suplicantes, la chica obedeció. ― Escucha, sé que tienes miedo, pero la única forma de vencerla y de salvarme es que la enfrentes, tienes que superar tu miedo… ― Concluyó el chico con una mirada decidida.

― ¡No lo escuches Avril! ― Ordenó la bruja. ― Porque nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará desaparecer… ― Concluyó de forma triunfante. Esto provocó que una voz en el interior de Avril le dijera "que era suficiente" ella jamás se dejaría vencer ni mandar por una bruja.

― ¡Escucha estúpida Bruja! Comenzó a decir, ya que estaba de pie, con una mirada determinante, al captar la atención de la bruja prosiguió. ―Si es que así te haces llamar… porque he visto mujeres más aterradoras que tu… y son ridículas… ― Comentó.

― ¿¡Qué!?… ahora verás que tan ridícula soy ― Se dirige a atacarla.

― Tay, tiene razón no eres real y yo ya no soy la niñita de 10 años a la que atormentabas, yo ya no te temo… ― Confesó. Al decir esto la bruja se esfuma y Tay es liberado, y este corre a ver a Avril.

― Estas bien A… ― No termina la frase porque esta se lanza a sus brazos. ― ¿Avril?… ― Pronunció el chico casi como un susurro.

― Tay muchas gracias… yo tenía mucho miedo… ― Contestó algo triste.

― Esta bien ya todo terminó. ― Contestó el chico de forma reconfortante correspondiendo el abrazo.

― Enserio creí que me haría pinole y que te pasaría algo. ― Comentó preocupada, esta confesión hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

― Pero no pasó. ― Concluyó el chico aún sonrojado.

― Tienes razón, de igual forma gracias. ― Insistió la chica. Luego, ambos se dieron cuenta que seguían abrazados y rápidamente se separaron, girando sus cabezas en sentido contrario evitando mirarse. ― Lo siento ― Pidió la chica.

― Tranquila está bien… lo que importa es que la venciste. ― Elogió el chico. Luego el ambiente se tornó tenso por el silencio que se formó entre ambos.

― Así que… ― Comenzó a decir Avril nerviosamente la chica.

― ¿Eh? ― Dijo el chico algo confundido.

― ¿Viste todo lo que pasó en mi sueño?... ― Preguntó algo avergonzada, tratando de referirse a su "casi" beso, y el hecho de que él era el verdadero, esto hizo que Tay se pusiera nervioso, ya que entendió a lo que se refería.

―Eh… bueno, a decir verdad yo… tal vez si vi algo, Jejeje ― Anunció el chico.

― Oh… este, escucha Tay, yo… ― Comenzó a decir nerviosamente.

― Tranquila, lo que pasó ahí fue… ― Trató de decir, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

― Tan sólo no lo menciones ― Pidió la chica. ― Sólo fue un momento de debilidad… sólo eso… ― Contestó nerviosamente tratando de olvidar lo sucedido entre ellos.

― De acuerdo Avril, pero yo sólo iba a decir… ― Comenzó a decir el chico pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

― Por favor Tay… lo que importa ahora es que vencimos a ese monstruo. ― Insistió desesperada en cambiar el tema.

― Lo siento Avril, pero aun no acabamos, este demonio irá tras Kevin tenemos que ir a ayudarlo… ― Argumentó el chico cambiando de tema.

― Esta bien, pero ¿Cómo llegamos a su sueño? ― Cuestionó la chica. Luego de esto, Tay se puso a pensar por un momento y hacia el horizonte no muy lejos, estaba la salida.

― Por medio de este vórtice. ― Señaló el chico, para volverse a su amiga. ― ¡Vamos sígueme! ― La chica asiente y ambos se toman de la mano y saltan al vórtice.

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. INSOMNIO parte 2

**CAPITULO 3: "INSOMNIO" parte 2**

Tay y Avril logran llegar al sueño de Kevin…

_**(SUEÑO DE KEVIN)**_

Él se encuentra en una película de acción, tiene que colocarse en la orilla de un edificio para hacer la escena pero el está muy asustado ya que le teme a las alturas, mientras tanto Tay y Avril están tratando de llamar su atención, pero es demasiado tarde Inso está listo para atacarlo, lo bueno es que nuestros héroes se percatan de esto…

― ¡Kevin! ¡Cuidado! ― Gritaron los dos desesperadamente, logrando captar la atención del chico.

― ¡Que!... Tay, Avril ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ― Preguntó confundido.

― Venimos a advertirte sobre un demonio llamado Inso ― Dijo Avril.

― El quiere destruirte con tu mayor temor así que por nuestro bien es mejor que nos digas cual es, y lo superes ― Concluyó Tay.

― ¿¡Que!?… yo no le temo a nada… ― Argumentó el chico de forma confiada, pero en ese momento se oye una voz de ultratumba…

― ¿¡Enserio!?… ― Preguntó el malvado ser, apareciéndose y llevándose a Tay y Avril listo para arrojarlos al vacio, esto hizo que Kevin se pusiera nervioso, y que sus amigos estuvieran asustados.

― ¡Kevin! ¡Ayúdanos!… ― Gritaron ambos desesperados.

― No puedo… estoy asustado… ― Contestó el chico sumamente nervioso.

― Eso es Kevin, no los escuches tus amigos van a desaparecer ahora y todo porque eres una gallina… ― Argumentó burlonamente el malvado ser, mientras acercaba más a Tay y Avril al vacio.

― Muy bien Kevin escucha, sólo supera tu miedo y no es por presionarte pero… ¡date prisa!... ― Gritó desesperado Tay.

― Escucha Kevin, lo que el tarado de Tay quiere decir… ― Empezó a decir la chica, pero el insulto fue oído por el chico.

― ¡Oye!… ― Reprimió el chico.

― ¡Cállate!… ― Dijo la chica molesta, para después mirar a Kevin. ― Mira Kevin solo dime que te asusta… ― Pidió calmadamente.

― Bien… le temo a las alturas… ― Contestó algo temeroso.

― Escucha solo debes concentrarte esto es solo un sueño no es real, debes salvarnos porque nuestra caída será real… ― Comentó la chica viendo hacia el vacio algo asustada. ― Tú simplemente no mires hacia abajo y todo estará bien… ― Explicó.

― Eso es una tontería. ― Dijo Inso, muy molesto y después se dirigió a Tay.― Además ya me canse de la bocota de tu novia, Tay… ― Concluyó burlonamente.

― ¡Ella no es mi novia!… ― Replicó el chico.

― ¡Ja!... ni quien quisiera serlo Tay… ― Argumentó burlonamente la chica. Estaban por iniciar una pequeña pelea, cuando Inso decidió intervenir, algo frustrado.

― ¡No importa! ― Gritó exasperado, para después calmarse. ― Porque lo mejor es que se vayan de una vez….― Dicho esto Inso, arrojó a los dos jóvenes.

― ¡Espera noooo!... ¡Kevin! ― Gritaron mientras caían al vacío, mientras, Kevin parece estar en trance…

― Ahora es tú turno… ― Dijo Inso, mientras señalaba a Kevin y se acerca peligrosamente al chico cuando este reacciona dirigiéndose al vacío diciendo…

― Esto no es real… y yo debo superar este bobo miedo y salvar a mis amigos ― Se repetía asimismo. ―Espero no equivocarme… ― Cierra los ojos y se avienta, Kevin llega hasta sus amigos y los sujeta, cuando desde arriba Inso se dirigía a atacarlos, pero este se desvaneció debido a que Kevin ya veía superado su miedo… este tiene sujetado a Tay de la mano y Avril de la cintura al llegar al suelo hay alguien a quien no le gusta esta posición…

― ¡Kevin!… ¡lo lograste! ― Exclamó muy emocionada Avril y lo abraza.

― Si… gracias por su ayuda. ― Dijo el chico correspondiendo el abrazo. ― ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ―

― ¡Tengo una idea, podrías soltar a Avril!… ― Reprimió Tay, algo molesto.

― Así… lo siento… ― La suelta ― Bien, ahora sí ¿Qué sigue? ―

― Ir a salvar a Jenny ― Contestó Avril.

― Entonces, andando… ― Contestó decidido el chico, mientras empezaba a caminar, pero notó que no sabía hacia dónde ir así que se dirigió a sus amigos. ― ¿Por dónde? ― Preguntó torpemente el chico.

― Allá está el vórtice ― Señaló Tay para ver a sus amigos. ― ¡Vamos! o se va a cerrar― Dicho esto los 3 Dragones se dirigen con Jenny…

_**(SUEÑO DE JENNY)**_

Ella se encuentra muy contenta recibiendo un premio a la "actriz del año" en ese momento llegan nuestros héroes…

― Bien Avril, como eres su mejor amiga, dinos a que le teme… ― Pidió el chico viendo a su amiga.

― Ella tiene pánico escénico… ― Contestó.

― Entonces en unos momentos aparecerá Inso… ― Concluyó Kevin estando alerta.

― Tenemos que ocultarnos ― Comentó Tay, a lo que el par sólo asintió y así dicho nuestro amigos se ocultan; ahora en el sueño Jenny va a representar una obra de teatro cuando esta inicia Inso aparece de entre el público y comienza a burlarse de ella lo que hace que esta se sienta mal y pierda la concentración… ante esta señal los chicos aparecen, mientras que Avril se escabulle para ayudar a Jenny.

― Deberás que tú no te cansas… ― Comentó Tay, llamando así la atención de Inso.

― ¿Siempre tienen que interrumpir? ― Cuestionó el demonio muy molesto.

― Claro que si ―Contestó Kevin.

― ¿Oigan?… ― Empezó a decir Inso mientras volteaba en todas direcciones, buscando a alguien. ― Y su hermosa amiga ¿Dónde está?, me divierto mucho con ella… ― Confesó con una media sonrisa.

― No sabemos… ― Mintió Tay.

― ¡Oh vamos!, ¿cómo no vas a saber?, ella es tú chica ¿no?... ― Pidió burlonamente, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Tay.

― No ella no es mi novia… ― Contestó algo nervioso, para después ver a su mejor amigo. ― ¿verdad Kevin? ― Le cuestionó.

― ¿No lo es?... ― Preguntó Kevin con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

― ¡Kevin! ― Regañó Tay, al momento que se sentía indignado de que su mejor amigo, lo hubiera apuñalado por la espalda.

― Yo solo digo la verdad, además hacen una linda pareja ― Aseguró con una sonrisa.

― Es lo que yo digo, es que a simple vista se ve que son pareja… ― Comentó Inso, quien se había metido en la conversación.

― Es exacto lo que todos dicen pero estos son tan… testarudos… ― Estuvo deacuerdo Kevin, mientras él e Inso iniciaban una conversación "amistosa", esto hizo que Tay se sintiera completamente fuera de lugar.

― ¡Oigan!… ¿Desde cuándo la conversación giro a la izquierda? ― Pidió algo confundido.

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

― ¡Jenny!, ¡Por favor despierta! ¡Soy yo! ― Pedía Avril de forma desesperada a su amiga, la cual estaba en trance, tras las resientes burlas de Inso.

― ¡Ya no se burlen de mí!… ― Pedía angustiada y nerviosa la pequeña Jenny en trance.

Al ver que no reaccionaba Avril decide tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla para que volviera en sí ― Yo no me estoy burlando ― Contestó. ― ¡Jenny!, Escucha, estás soñando esto no es real… ― Comentó aun sacudiéndola bruscamente.

― ¿¡Qué!?…― Empezó a decir al momento que regresaba en sí. ― ¡Avril!, ¿Qué haces aquí?... ― Pidió observando a su mejor amiga.

― Venimos a ayudarte… ― Respondió.

― ¿Quiénes? ― Cuestionó la pequeña algo confundida.

― Tay, Kevin y yo, tenemos que salir de aquí, los chicos están distrayendo a Inso… ― Contestó con voz entre seria y preocupada.

― ¿Y ese quién es? ― Cuestionó aun confundida.

― Es un demonio enviado por Drug para destruirnos por medio de nuestros miedos ― Explicó para después ver a su amiga a los ojos. ― Así que ahora debes superar tu pánico escénico ― Concluyó.

―Yo… no puedo… hacer eso… ― Empezó a decir nerviosa mientras retrocedía de la mirada de su amiga

―Tienes que hacerlo o esa cosa nos hará pinole… ― Pidió Avril, mientras se acercaba a su amiga, tratando de hacerla entender, pero ésta sólo pudo bajar la mirada.

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

Tay sigue shockeado por la repentina conversación entre Kevin e Inso, ambos siguen con su plática, hasta que Inso se harta y se da cuenta de su verdadero propósito y que debe deja de perder tiempo.

― ¡Sea tu novia o no me importa! ― Gritó de forma frustrante. ― Ninguno me va a detener… ― Aseguró con una gran sonrisa, pero después su atención se dirige a las chicas. ― Así que allí esta… ― Comentó con una gran sonrisa, para abandonar a los chicos y dirigirse peligrosamente a las chicas; al ver esto, Kevin y Tay llamaron a las chicas.

― ¡Oh no!… ― ¡Chicas cuidado!… ― Advirtieron.

― ¿¡Qué!?… ― Cuestionó Avril al oír la voz de sus compañeros para ver que Inso se acercaba a ellas. ― ¡Corre Jenny! ― Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir y con esto ambas esquivan el ataque y los chicos llegan con ellas.

― ¿Están bien? ― Pidió Tay a sus amigas.

― Si… ― Contestaron ambas, un poco agitadas.

― ¿Ahora qué? ― Cuestionó Kevin mirando a sus amigos.

― ¡Vámonos de aquí! ― Contestó de Avril de la manera más obvia que se les hubiera podido ocurrir, a lo que el resto asiente y salen corriendo, pero una voz los detiene…

― ¡Jenny! No querrás irte, ahora que tus fans aclaman por ti... ¿Cierto? ― Pidió la voz de ultratumba de Inso de una forma convincente, que hizo que Jenny detuviera su paso.

― ¿¡Qué!?... ¿Mis fans?…. ― Preguntó algo dudosa volteando a ver a una enorme multitud aclamando su nombre, al ver que Inso trataba de controlar nuevamente a la pequeña, sus amigos tratan de evitarlo.

― ¡No, Jenny!… ¡No lo escuches!… ― Pidió Avril.

― ¡Es una trampa!… ― Secundó Tay.

― ¡Te atrapará!… ― Concluyó Kevin.

― ¡Ustedes ya me tienen harto!… ― Gritó molesto Inso al momento que los ataca estrellándolos en la pared, para luego atarlos con una sustancia viscosa negra. Ya inmóviles Inso se vuelve a Jenny con su misma voz suave de antes.

― Ahora si Jenny… ven… ― Ordenó el ser, a lo que Jenny obedece y sube al escenario, pero al llegar todos se burlan de ella y le empiezan a aventar cosas…

― ¡No!… ¡Por favor!, ¡Otra vez no!, ¡Déjenme!… ― Pedía sumamente asustada mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas y con sus manos intentaba taparse los oídos para evitar oír las horribles ofensas y cerraba fuertemente los ojos para no ver a sus agresores. Al verla en ese estado de debilidad, Inso sonreía orgullosamente triunfante, pero los Dragones podían ver el dolor que emanaba la pequeña Dragón, así que no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente.

― Escucha Jenny, tienes que superar esto, solo imagina a todos en ropa interior todo esto no es real… ― Comentó Avril esperanzada a que su amiga la escuchara, pero esto sólo hizo enfadar a Inso.

― ¡Ya cállate!, Sí… ― Ordenó Inso mientras con la misma viscosidad le tapaba la boca a la chica. Para volverse a la débil Dragón.

― Creo que Jenny ha sido… rechazada… Jejeje ― Agregó con una voz burlona, esto hizo que algo en el interior de Jenny reaccionara, de inmediato recobró el sentido.

― ¡No!… ― Empezó a decir mientras se ponía de pie y hacía frente a Inso. ― Avril tiene razón, esto es un sueño y yo no debo temer, esto es algo normal y lo que importa es que yo triunfare… ― Confesó la pequeña con una gran sonrisa y dicho esto, los Dragones son liberados, Inso desaparece y todos los abucheadores se convierten en fanáticos. Los mayores estaban orgullosos de Jenny.

― ¡Qué bueno Jenny, lo lograste!, venciste tu miedo y ahora todos te aclaman… ― Comentó de forma orgullosa Avril.

― ¡Gracias! Y también gracias por salvarme chicos… ― Contestó.

― No hay problema. ― Aseguró Kevin para ver a sus amigos. ― ¿Pero ahora?… ― Cuestionó.

― Ahora solo falta Nick y tenemos que ayudarlo ― Terminó por decir Tay de una forma seria, al oír esto, Jenny entró en pánico.

― ¿¡Qué!?… ¡MI Nick!… ― Exclamó asustada, pero al oírla decir "MI Nick" todos la miran con cara picara y ella se sonroja cayendo en lo que había dicho.

― Quiero decir… a mi amigo Nick… ― Corrigió algo nerviosa.

― Claro…. Lo que digas… ― Dijeron los tres con una media sonrisa y voz sarcástica.

― Es cierto… ― Insistió tratando de convencerlos, pero al ver que era inútil decidió cambiar de tema. ― Bien ya dejen eso, ¿Por dónde nos vamos?… ― Cuestionó cambiando su expresión a seria, a lo que los demás miraron a Tay, quien observaba algo.

― Por este vórtice… ― Señaló el chico.

― Entonces andando ― Sugirió Avril.

― ¡Vámonos!… ― Secundó Kevin. Con esto el cuarteto se dirigió a la entrada del vórtice y se tomaron de las manos.

― ¿Listos? ― Cuestionó Tay viendo a sus amigos.

― Si― Respondieron decididos. Dicho esto los cuatro Dragones saltan al vórtice para llegar con Nick…

_**(SUEÑO DE NICK)**_

Él se encuentra preparándose para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Al llegar al salón de la fiesta lo esperan sus amigos Dragones (los reales)…

― ¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! ― Saludó felizmente el chico.

― Hola Nick, escucha… ― Empezó a decir Tay de forma seria, pero fue interrumpido por Nick y su entusiasmo.

― ¿No es la mejor fiesta del mundo?… ― Preguntó sonriente.

― Sí, pero… ― Trató de volver a decir, Tay.

― Escucha Nick lo que Tay quiere decirte es que estamos a punto de ser tacados ― Concluyó primero Kevin.

― ¿Por quién?... ― Cuestionó.

― Por Inso, un demonio que hace realidad tus pesadillas ― Explicó Tay.

― Claro… buena broma… ― Comentó Nick con sarcasmo para después girara su cabeza en varias direcciones, mientras Kevin y Tay estaban confundidos por su actitud. ― Pero oye… ¿Dónde está mi novia? ― Cuestionó.

― ¿Cuál novia? ― Pidió Tay muy confundido.

― Ya saben… Jenny… ― Contestó muy tranquilo, cosa que dejó en shock a Kevin y a Tay, en ese momento llegan las chicas quienes después de probar el pastel se dirigen a los chicos, de inmediato, al verla, Nick se dirige a Jenny.

― ¡Oh allí estas Jenny!… ― Dijo feliz, y sin darle tiempo a Jenny de saludarlo, éste la besó, mientras los demás veían asombrados. Durante el beso, ambos se sentían en las nubes, así que cuando éste terminó.

― ¡Hola cariño! ― Saludó Jenny algo sonrojada, siguiéndole el juego al chico, mientras tanto los otros siguen con la boca abierta…

― Bueno, eso era de esperarse ― Concluyó Avril volviendo en sí.

― Es cierto… ― Secundó Kevin viendo feliz a la pareja.

― Si… pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando se dé cuenta que nosotros somos reales?… ― Cuestionó.

― Al menos Nick es honesto con sus sentimientos y a Jenny no le va importar, porque no son unos tontos testarudos que se aman y no lo admiten… como ciertas personas… ― Explicó Kevin haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras mientras miraba a sus dos amigos.

― ¡Esta bien ya entendimos!… ― Replicaron ambos, algo sonrojados, evitando mirarse, así Kevin cansado caminó hacia Nick y Jenny dispuesto a revelarle la verdad.

― Bien, ahora óyeme bien Nick, esto es un sueño, pero nosotros somos reales ― Confesó.

― Claro que no… ¿Verdad chicos?… ― Cuestionó esta vez viendo a Tay y Avril.

― Si lo es… ― Fue la respuesta inmediata de ambos. Pero aún sin creerlo esta vez dirigió su mirada a Jenny.

― Jenny esto es… ― Trató de pedir, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por la chica.

― Si Nick esto es un sueño y todos estamos aquí para advertirte sobre Inso quien quiere destruirnos… ― Explicó la pequeña, esto hizo que el chico entrara en razón.

― ¿Entonces yo de verdad te bese y me declare?… ― Cuestionó algo nervioso y sonrojado.

― Si… lo hiciste…. ― Respondió Jenny del mismo modo. De inmediato Nick cambio su cara a seria y se dirigió a sus amigos.

― Chicos necesito… ― Empezó a decir.

― Oh si claro, tomate tú tiempo… ― Respondieron, sabiendo lo que vendría, así que se dieron vuelta para no verlo, y Nick todo sonrojado gritó a todo pulmón.

― ¡Oh por Dios!… ― Para después tomar unas pequeñas respiraciones, aclarar su garganta y volver a su expresión normal. ― Bien ya estoy mejor… ― Respondió, a lo que el resto lo tomó como señal para girarse y verlo. ― ¿Ahora qué?… ― Cuestionó.

― Debes decirnos a que le temes ― Contestó Tay. Ante lo dicho, Nick se acercó a Tay y con voz de susurro le dijo.

― ¿¡Estás loco!? ― Pidió. ― MI chica esta aquí ― Comentó mientras minuciosamente señalaba a Jenny. ― No diré a que le temo, es mas no le temo a nada… ― Confesó decidido.

En ese momento aparece Inso.

― ¿En serio?... ― Pidió con una voz de ultratumba y éste se transforma en un payaso, de inmediato a Nick se le puso la piel de gallina.

― ¡No!, ¡Esto no está pasando!… ― Se decía asimismo el chico mientras retrocedía con mucho miedo y nerviosismo. Al ver esto, sus amigos sabían que era hora de actuar.

― ¡Nick! Sé que tienes miedo pero tienes que superarlo ― Alentó Jenny.

― Lo sé… pero me aterra muchísimo ― Confesó aun temblando.

― ¡Eso es Nick!, Tú simplemente témeme, así acabare pronto contigo y con tus amigos, Jejeje ― Se burló Inso y con esto atrapa a los Dragones en globos que se achican a cada segundo. Viendo esto, Nick debía armarse de valor.

― ¡Déjalos ir! ― Demandó.

― Nunca… ― Contestó.

― Vamos Nick tú puedes, recuerda es solo un bobo payaso… ― Le recordó Tay.

― Con maquillaje… ― Continuó Avril.

― Con una peluca… ― Prosiguió Kevin.

― Y sin talento… ― Concluyó Jenny. Todos miraban esperanzados en que Nick recuperará el sentido común, pero no tenían mucho tiempo ya que los globos seguían encogiéndose. Así con una mirada decidida Nick decidió hacer frente a su miedo.

― Mis amigos tienen razón, eres sólo una tontería de niños, yo no te temo, esto se acabó… ― Concluyó el chico y finalmente Inso desaparece.

**A.P.I. (MUNDO REAL)**

Los Dragones despiertan, y salen de sus habitaciones para encontrarse. Pero antes de esto, nuestros chicos lograron obtener algo…

― ¡Lo logramos! ― Exclamaron felices por su triunfo, pero una voz detuvo la temprana celebración.

― Pero aun no se libran de mí… ― Argumentó Inso. Sin tiempo de confrontarlo. Éste los teletransportó a la azotea de la base.

― Ahora sí, aquí en la vida real no me vencerán ― Argumentó de forma confiada.

― Eso es lo que crees… ― Empezó a decir Tay con una media sonrisa. ― Pero te aviso que encontramos algo que te hará pinole ― Aseguró con una sonrisa aún más grande.

― Y… ¿Qué es? ― Preguntó algo temeroso.

― Esto… el morfo de poder ― Contestó Tay mientras todos les mostraban sus dispositivos al malvado ser, quien ahora, temblaba.

― ¿¡Qué!?… ¡No, eso no!… ― Pidió asustado.

― ¡Oh si!… Llegó tú fin… ― Comentó con una sonrisa para después volverse a sus compañeros. ― ¿Listos? ― Dijo alzando su morfo.

― ¡Listos! "Morfo de poder metamorfosis"… ― Exclamaron todos al momento que se transforman.

― Guerreo Rojo… ¡Dragón del Fuego!― Exclamó Tay al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrera Rosa… ¡Dragón del Viento!― Exclamó Avril al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrero Azul… ¡Dragón del Agua!― Exclamó Kevin al momento que hacía una pose.

―Guerrera Amarilla… ¡Dragón de la Tierra!― Exclamó Jenny al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrero Verde… ¡Dragón de la Madera!― Exclamó Nick al momento que hacía una pose.

― ¡Guerreros unidos!... ¡Dragones para siempre!― Exclamaron al unísono. Luego de esto, comienzan a atacar a Inso con toda su fuerza, que les brindan sus artículos misteriosos.

― ¡Espada Ardiente!― Exclamó Tay mientras le lanzaba un ataque de fuego.

― ¡Abanico Tormentoso!― Exclamó Avril mientras mandaba a volar a Inso con sus vientos huracanados.

― ¡Geiser de Cristal!― Exclamó Kevin mientras con una ola de agua ahogaba al ser.

― ¡Puño Rocoso!― Exclamó Jenny mientras realizaba una abertura en la tierra para enterrar a Inso.

― ¡Vara de hojas!― Exclamó Nick mientras cegaba al mismo con sus remolinos de hojas. Inso se encontraba shockeado. Después de los ataques consecutivos todos observaron cómo sus artículos comenzaban a brillar.

― ¡Vaya! ¿Todos sienten ese poder? ― Preguntó Tay a sus amigos, a lo que todos asintieron. ― Creo que es hora de un ataque combinado, ¿Listos? ― Pidió el líder.

― ¡Listos! ―

Esto puso nervioso a Inso. ― Oh vamos chicos… yo… ― Trataba de decir.

― ¿Quién tiene miedo ahora? ― Cuestionaron burlonamente para después lanzar su ataque. ― ¡Guerreros unidos!... ¡Tajo quíntuple! ― Con este golpe, los Dragones por fin derrotan a Inso. Y ya destransformados.

― Bien lo logramos… ― Comentó Avril aún exhausta.

― Si… ya era hora ― Secundó Tay.

― Y todo regreso a la normalidad… ― Concluyó Kevin. En ese momento ven que Jenny y Nick están agarrados de la mano muy juntitos.

― Bueno… no todo… ― Corrigieron los tres con una sonrisa para sus compañeros.

― ¿Saben algo Dragones? ¿Qué tal si dormimos un poco? ― Pidió Tay con una sonrisa soñolienta, mientras bostezaba y los demás lo imitaban.

― ¡A la orden capitán!… ― Exclamaron pesadamente.

Así todos caen profundamente dormidos apoyados unos con otros en el piso de la azotea, Kevin en medio, Jenny y Nick abrazados y Tay y Avril con la cabeza uno sobre el otro e inconscientemente tomados de la mano.

**ESPACIO EXTERIOR**

Mientras tanto nuestro villano demonio Inso llega con Drug quien lo espera muy molesto…

― ¿Así que perdiste?… ― Pidió Drug.

― Si… lo siento amo… ― Respondió Inso de modo temeroso.

― Sabes que yo no tolero fallas, y que si las cometes tendré que eliminarte… ― Concluyó el gran gobernante intergaláctico.

― ¡No! amo sólo déjeme intentarlo de nuevo… ― Pidió suplicantemente.

― ¿Para qué? Si ya no le temen a nada… ¿Sabes qué?… ¡Esfúmate! ― Dicho esto, con una gran ira le lanzó un rayo de energía oscura muy potente.

― ¡No!… ― Pero era tarde, había sido eliminado.

― Ahora se contra quien me enfrento, pero algún día los destruiré Dragones… ― Prometió con una gran sonrisa al momento que sus ojos brillaban.

**A.P.I.**

Al regresar con nuestros héroes, se encuentran en una muy merecida siesta, en ese momento llega Cricher junto con Mina…

― ¡Dragones!, ah ocurrido un asalto…― Pero no puede continuar ya que los ve dormir plácidamente.

― Señor creo que deberíamos dejarlos descansar… ― Sugirió Mina de forma sonriente.

― Tienes razón Mina, además la policía puede encargarse de esto… ― Así dicho ambos adultos se retiran dejando a los Dragones dormidos en la azotea muy tranquilamente ya que saben que ninguna pesadilla los atormentará jamás…


	6. LA CITA DRAGON

**CAPITULO 4: "LA CITA DRAGON"**

Después de la batalla contra Inso nuestros héroes se sienten más tranquilos. Pero hay dos personitas que planean algo…

― Bueno Jenny yo… quiero preguntarte si tu irías a una cita conmigo… ¿Qué dices?... ― Preguntó Nick un tanto sonrojado a su chica.

― ¡Claro sería estupendo! ― Contestó emocionada. ― ¿Cuándo?... ― Cuestionó algo impaciente.

― Este Viernes a las 7:00 iremos al cine y luego a comer algo, ¿Te parece? ― Comentó Nick.

― Si… es perfecto ― Contestó encantada.

― Oye ¿No te molestaría que fuera una cita doble? ― Cuestionó.

― No, sería perfecto, ya sabes, que nuestra primera cita sea con amigos. ― Explicó Feliz.

― Entonces conseguiré otra cita ― Comentó.

― Bien, entonces hasta luego ― Se despidió la pequeña.

― Claro te veo luego ― Concluyó el chico. Dicho esto ambos Dragones se separan, pero Nick tiene en mente algo por lo que se dirige al vestíbulo donde están Kevin y Tay jugando videojuegos.

― ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen? ― Pidió algo ansioso. Pero los chicos seguían presionando botones.

― Jugando videojuegos… ¿Qué no ves? ― Cuestionó Tay en forma sarcástica, sin apartar la vista del televisor.

― ¡Oh! si claro… ― Respondió de forma torpe. ― Oye Tay ¿Puedo hablar contigo?… ― Pidió el chico tratando de llamar la atención de ambos.

― Después de que pulverice a Kevin… ― Comentó aún sin apartar los ojos del televisor con una mirada asesina.

― ¡Jajaja! Mejor dicho después de que muerdas el polvo ― Corrigió Kevin en el mismo estado que su amigo, pero luego de unos segundos Kevin gana la pelea.

― ¡Rayos!, ¿Ves lo que hiciste Nick? Perdí por tú culpa ― Espetó Tay.

― Si ya lo sé, pero enserio necesito hablar con ustedes… ― Pidió, sin darle importancia a lo que Tay le había reclamado hace unos segundos.

― Entonces dilo ¿Qué tienes?... ― Cuestionó Kevin con calma mientras tomaba un trago de refresco.

― Bueno, pues ¿Recuerdan que en la pelea contra Inso, yo accidentalmente me declare a Jenny? ― Pidió el chico.

― Si… ¿Y?… ― Volvió a preguntar Tay, tratando de que el menor llegara al punto.

― Pues, hoy le pedí una cita ― Confesó.

― ¡Genial!… pero ¿Qué tenemos que ver en esto? ― Insistió Tay.

― Pues que no quiero ir solo… ¿irían conmigo? ― Preguntó.

― Lo siento viejo… pero si nosotros vamos, no sería una cita ― Recordó Kevin.

― ¿Y si llevan chicas? ― Preguntó esperanzado.

― Me encantaría ayudarte amigo ― Empezó a decir Kevin. ― Pero después de lo que pasó con "las cadetes" ― Continuó al momento que una sonrisa burlona se mostraba en su rostro.

― ¿Lo de la fiesta con las chicas de Northdrich? ― Finalizó Tay con una misma sonrisa, sabiendo a que se refería.

― ¡Exacto! Y pues ahora las cadetes me hacen "la ley de hielo" así que no puedo ayudarte, lo siento amiguito. ― Concluyó Kevin.

― ¿Y tú Tay? ― Volvió a pedir Nick.

― Si Tay… ¿Por qué no invitas a Avril? ― Continuó Kevin con una sonrisa y voz pícara.

― ¡No! ― Fue la respuesta inmediata del Dragón Rojo, indignado de las "insinuaciones" de su mejor amigo.

― ¿Por qué? ― Pidió Nick.

― No me gustan esas cosas ― Concluyó actuando indiferente.

― ¡Por favor Tay! Si no le preguntas no se qué haré en la cita con Jenny… ¡Por favor! Pregúntale a Avril ― Insistió rogándole el chico, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Avril apareció, habiendo escuchado esto último.

― ¿Preguntarme qué? ― Pidió a sus amigos.

― Ah… ah… ― Trataba de decir Tay, girando su cabeza hacia sus amigos, Kevin tenía una sonrisa burlona y Nick lo veía con ojos suplicantes y después se dirigió a Avril. ― ¿Tienes un bolígrafo? ― Pidió tontamente.

― Si… toma… ― Contestó Avril algo extrañada mientras le entregaba el bolígrafo.

― Gracias ― Respondió el chico tomando el mismo.

― Ustedes están más raros cada día… mejor me voy ― Concluyó la chica aún confundida se retira de la habitación, mientras con Tay hay un Kevin burlón y un Nick desilusionado…

― ¡Ya basta Kevin! Deja de reírte ― Demandó Tay.

― ¡Viejo!… la tenías aquí en frente y no se lo dijiste ― Concluyó aún sonriente el chico.

― Esta bien Kevin… no importa, creo que le diré a Mike que lleve a Avril… ― Comentó desilusionado Nick, estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar, cuando Tay cayó en lo último que Nick había dicho.

― ¡Oye!… ¿Cómo que Mike va a llevar a Avril?… ― Cuestionó molesto. ― ¡Eso si que no!... ― Concluyó algo "celoso".

― Pero tú dijiste que no la llevarías… ― Le recordó Nick. ― Así que le diré a Mike ―

― Si Tay, mejor que la lleve Mike, además ¿A ti que te importa si Avril está con él?… ― Cuestionó Kevin de forma tranquila. ― ¿O si te molesta?… ― Preguntó está vez con voz pícara.

― ¡No!, claro que no es solo que… ― Comenzó a decir nerviosamente. ― Lo que trato de decir, es que yo la llevaré… ― Respondió Tay finalmente.

― ¡Sí!… sabía que aceptarías, después de clases debes preguntarle ― Explicó el chico, dicho esto Nick se va corriendo dejando a ambos chicos desconcertados.

Ya en la tarde los Dragones se encuentran en el vestíbulo menos Avril…

― ¿Oigan? Ya no estoy tan seguro de hacer esto ― Decía Tay nerviosamente.

― Pero ya me dijiste que si ― Le recordó Nick.

― ¡No!… ¿Sabes qué? ¡Mejor no!… ― Contestó el chico dispuesto a irse del lugar pero Nick lo detuvo.

― Ya no puedes retractarte… ― Le demandó.

― Pero yo… ― Trató de defenderse pero Avril apareció. ― Ah… ¡Hola Avril! ― Saludó tratando de actuar normal.

― ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué pasa? ― Pidió la chica.

― Nada… ¿Por qué pasaría algo?… ― Cuestionó Tay, poniéndose nervioso de nuevo.

― Tay quiere tener una cita contigo, conmigo y con Jenny el viernes en la noche ― Soltó de golpe Nick, desesperado y actuando por impulso ya que su amigo se demoraba mucho.

― ¿¡Qué!?… ¡Yo no quiero!… ― Corrigió rápidamente Tay.

― ¿No quieres que vaya?… ― Cuestionó Avril algo decepcionada.

― ¡No, es eso!… ― Trató de decirle a la chica. ― Es solo que… ¡Nick! ― Pidió a su ahora viendo a su amigo.

― Esta bien, el Viernes en la noche…bien… ― Contestó de forma tranquila Avril, para después irse del lugar.

― ¡Por favor Tay no me golpees! Estoy demasiado desesperado… ― Pidió el chico a su mejor amigo, pero Tay aun estaba desconcertado por lo que acababa de suceder, así que no le puso atención.

― _¿Ella dijo que si? ― _Cuestionó para sus adentros el chico. En ese momento Tay se siente muy extrañado por la actitud de Avril, pero decide no darle importancia.

Al día siguiente era jueves y al llegar al vestíbulo Tay se encuentra con Avril quien se encuentra comprando una soda…

― ¡Hola Tay! ― Saludó Avril.

― ¡Hola Avril! Oye gracias por acceder a ir a la cita conmigo ― Comentó Tay algo nervioso.

― Lo que sea para ayudar a Nick y a Jenny… ― Contestó algo indiferente la chica, esto hizo que Tay reaccionara.

― ¡Oh si!… porque yo también lo hago para ayudarlos… ― Se escudó torpemente el pobre chico.

― Si… claro…― Respondió la chica con algo de sarcasmo mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro y se va y llega Kevin quien había oído todo.

― Se está burlando de mí ¿verdad?... ― Pidió Tay viendo a su mejor amigo.

― Absolutamente… ― Respondió Kevin de forma casual.

― No importa, porque esto de la cita lo hago para ayudar a Jenny y a Nick ― Respondió nuevamente tratando de convencerse y convencer a su amigo.

― Claro… ― Dijo Kevin sarcásticamente, aún sin creerle.

― ¡Es cierto!… ― Espetó Tay casi haciendo un puchero.

― Viejo, estas a punto de tener una cita con Avril. ― Empezó a decir el Dragón azul. ― La chica de sonrisa y voz más bonita que has conocido…― Recordó Kevin. ― ¿Y tú quieres que crea que es un favor para Nick y Jenny? ― Le cuestionó finalmente, como si fuera algo demasiado "obvio".

― ¿Crees que por eso se estaba burlando de mí? ― Cuestionó Tay pero más tranquilo.

― Posiblemente… ― Respondió Kevin. Ante este comentario Tay se queda complemente pensativo.

Al día siguiente nuestros enamorados se la pasaban dando vueltas hasta que por fin eran las 6:30 hora de que las chicas salieran, al salir estas se veían hermosas que los chicos empezaron a babear pero más Nick…

**(N/A: Avril, llevaba una blusa rosa, una falda de mezclilla, medias y botas negras y traía el cabello suelto).**

― Te ves bien ― Anunció Tay algo sonrojado.

**(N/A: Tay, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla, una chaqueta y una camisa y tenis rojos). **

― Gracias… ― Contestó del mismo modo Avril.

**(N/A: Jenny llevaba una blusa amarilla de mangas ¾ pantalón entubado y botas cafés y el cabello amarrado en media cola).**

― ¡Wow! Jenny te ves preciosa… ― Elogió Nick.

**(N/A: Nick, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa manga larga de cuadros de color verde y unos tenis verdes).**

― Gracias por el cumplido, tú te ves muy guapo ― Señaló Jenny. Ambos se quedan mirando por un momento cuando…

― Eh… chicos la película empieza en media hora ― Recordó Tay, interrumpiendo el momento de la pareja.

― Si, vámonos ya, en el cine se miran todo lo que quieran tortolitos ―Anunció Avril con una mirada pícara.

Así dicho la pareja obedeció y emprendieron camino al cine al llegar los chicos fueron a comprar golosinas, mientras las chicas entraban a la sala y apartaban los asientos.

― Hay Avril estoy muy nerviosa… ― Confesó la pequeña.

― Tranquila, sólo relájate él ya te ama, sólo deja que de el primer paso ― Calmó la mayor.

― Tienes razón eso haré ― Contestó Jenny. Luego hacen su aparición los chicos quienes traen las golosinas y se sientan con su chica.

― ¡Cielos! ambos están muy nerviosos ― Susurró Avril a Tay.

― Si, pero tal vez con la película se les quitara ― Aseguró el chico en modo de susurro.

En ese momento da inicio la película, todo va muy bien la parejita empieza a acurrucarse, mientras que Tay y Avril comen palomitas y de manera inconsciente tocan sus manos, y así se la pasaron el resto de la película, ésta casi acababa pero de la pantalla se oyó una explosión, era un rayo láser que atravesaba la pantalla y pronto atravesaría a los 4 chicos pero en un rápido movimiento Nick tomo a Jenny de los brazos y la lanzó hacia el lado izquierdo, mientras que Tay sujeta a Avril de la cintura y juntos se avientan al lado derecho. Después de recibir el impacto todos los presentes están asustados y los Dragones se encuentran bajo escombros…

― ¡Avril! ¡Avril! ― Comenzó a llamar Tay, mientras movía unos escombros, hasta que encontró a la chica. ― ¿Estás bien? ― Pidió el chico ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

― Si… ― Respondió la chica mientras salía de los escombros. ― Un poco adolorida por el golpe pero estoy bien… ¿Y Nick y Jenny? ― Cuestionó.

― Allá están ― Señaló Tay el otro lado del cine. La pareja acababa de salir de los escombros.

― ¡Oigan! ¿Qué fue eso? ― Pidió Jenny del otro lado.

― No hace falta pensar, ya que son los ciliclones ― Aseguró Nick señalando a los malvados seres.

― ¿Les interrumpimos algo? ― Cuestionaron burlonamente los ciliclones.

― Si estúpidos ― Espetó Nick muy molesto.

― Pero ahora la pagarán ― Aseguró Tay al momento que él y Avril se reunían con ambos, después dirigió su mirada a sus amigas. ― Avril y Jenny saquen a las personas ― Ordenó.

― Si, vamos Jenny ― Dijo Avril a su amiga para después dirigirse al resto de los civiles que se encontraban en lugar totalmente atónitos. ― ¡Haber escuchen todos, con mucho cuidado síganos a mi amiga y a mí, los llevaremos a la salida vengan! ― Pidió la chica, a lo que las personas asintieron y obedecieron. Mientras las chicas sacaban a la personas los chicos estaban con los ciliclones.

― ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan? ¡A pelear! ― Retaron los ciliclones.

― Muy bien… Nick, ¿Listo? ― Pidió Tay viendo a su amigo.

― ¡Listo! ― Anunció Nick.

― Morfo de poder metamorfosis… ― Dijeron ambos. Ya transformados los chicos empiezan una pelea contra cinco ciliclones, pero cuando iban a ganar llegaron otros diez, los tenían acorralados, estaban en el suelo indefensos y algo heridos, por lo que necesitaban a las chicas.

― Este es su fin ― Anunciaron los malvados seres dispuestos a acabar con Nick y Tay. Pero antes de terminar el trabajo, una voz lo impidió.

― ¡Oigan! aun faltamos nosotras ― Interrumpió Avril. ― ¿lista? ― Le preguntó a Jenny.

― ¡Lista! ―

― Morfo de poder metamorfosis… ― Exclamaron ambas, al momento que se transformaban.

― Ahora empieza la diversión ― Anunció Avril de forma confiada.

― ¡Oh no! Nick ¿Estás bien? ― Pidió la chica al momento que se va corriendo hacia su chico, dejando olvidada a su amiga, mientras los ciliclones aprovechan ese momento para atacar a Avril.

― ¡Oye Jenny! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?… ― Pidió Avril de forma desconcertante por la actitud de su amiga, pero esa distracción fue suficiente para que Avril recibiera el impacto de un láser. ― ¡Ahh!… ― Se quejó la chica al momento que salía volando y aterrizaba cerca de Tay.

― ¡Avril!…― Empezó a decir Tay mientras se acercaba a su amiga caída. ― ¿Puedes levantarte? ― Preguntó.

― Eso creo… ― Respondió mientras entre Tay y ella se ayudaban para ponerse de pie.

― ¡Oigan tortolos estamos en una pelea! ― Recordó Tay a la pareja, la cual aún estaban ocupados en sus "asuntos", Tay estaba esperando una respuesta que no se dio cuenta que lo iban a atacar.

― ¡Cuidado Tay! ― Advirtió Avril, al momento que ambos se avientan evitando el ataque, pero caen al suelo duro.

― ¡Ayúdenos! ― Pidieron ambos a la pareja. Los chicos siguen recibiendo varios impactos mientras que los tortolos siguen es "sus cosas"

― Tay… ya no puedo… ― Argumentó Avril de forma entre cortante, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

― Yo tampoco… creo que se acabó… ― Anunció el chico del mismo modo. Estaban a punto de recibir otro disparo cuando Jenny y Nick aparecen destruyendo a los ciliclones que quedaban. Para después des transformarse.

― ¡Nadie ataca a nuestros amigos! ― Anunció Jenny victoriosa.

― ¡Sí!… ― Secundó Nick. ― Bueno al menos ya los vencimos… y ustedes no hicieron nada… ― Argumentó mientras señalaba a Tay y Avril, comentario que no tomaron nada bien.

― ¡Hay! te voy a dar… ― Amenazó Tay dirigiéndose furioso a su amigo, pero es detenido por Avril.

― ¡No! Tay déjalos ― Pidió la chica. A lo que Tay obedeció.

― Bueno, creo que terminamos… ven Jenny vayamos al restaurante ― Pidió Nick

― ¡Por supuesto!... adiosito… ― Se despidió la chica. Luego de esto, la pareja se dirigía a la salida, dejando a Tay y Avril desconcertados, estaban a punto de seguirlos, cuando del montón de ciliclones vencidos, se formaba uno más grande y fuerte.

― ¡Oigan! no se pueden ir, aun no acabamos ― Anunciaron ambos a sus amigos, viendo cómo se fusionaban los ciliclones. Pero ya era tarde, ambos chicos salieron de lo que quedaba del cine. Ahora nuestros líderes tenían que vencer a uno más.

― Bien… Avril supongo que somos tú y yo… ¿lista? ― Pidió el chico mientras retrocedía y se ponía en posición de ataque.

― Si… que la pelea empiece… ¿tienes un plan para vencerlo? ― Cuestionó mientras hacía los mismos movimientos que su amigo.

― Si, escucha, con tu telequinesis usas las paredes de hierro para hacer una caja mientras que yo lo atrapo y lo encierro luego lo incendiare hasta que se derrita y explote… ¿Qué te parece? ― Explicó el chico de manera decidida.

― Muy bien… ¡hagámoslo!... ― Contestó la chica. Dicho esto ambos ponen en marcha el plan, al tener lista la caja, Tay debe colocar al Ciliclon, tras unos cuantos movimientos de pelea, el chico logra introducir al ser en la enorme caja.

― ¡Bien ya está dentro! ― Anunció el chico.

― ¡Tay! date prisa no podré sostenerlo más tiempo ― Argumentó la chica mientras con toda su fuerza evitaba que el ciliclon se saliera de la caja.

― Ya voy, sólo falta incendiarlo ― Dijo el chico. ― ¡Espada Ardiente! ―Así dicho Tay con todo su poder Dragón empieza a quemar la caja y con ello al Ciliclon, pero en unos segundos este explotaría…

― ¡Listo Avril!, suéltalo y cúbrete… ― Advirtió el chico mientras se alejaba.

― Muy bien… ― Contestó la chica mientras dejaba la caja. ― ¿Pero en dónde? ― Cuestionó, sabiendo que no había lugar donde ocultarse. El ciliclon finalmente explotó y por el impacto Avril y Tay salieron volando ya destransformados dos cuadras de donde estaba el cine y quedaron estampados en la pared donde están cenando Jenny y Nick.

― ¡Avril!… ¿Estás bien?... ― Llamó el chico intentando quitarse de la pared.

― Ah… si… solo se rompieron mis medias y tengo algunos raspones… pero estoy completa ¿y tú?... ― Preguntó la chica cayendo al suelo.

― Estoy bien… adolorido pero bien ― Argumentó el chico con una media sonrisa.

― Creo que ya no veremos películas en el cine ― Comentó graciosamente la chica, tratando de aligerar las cosas.

― Si… tienes razón… ― Secundó Tay riéndose.

― ¡Chicos!… ¿Qué les paso?... ― Preguntó Jenny preocupada seguida de Nick, saliendo del restaurante.

― ¿¡Qué nos pasó!?… ― Preguntó sarcásticamente Avril. ― ¿Recuerdas que nos dejaron abandonados en una pelea? ― Espetó la chica muy furiosa.

― ¿Ah sí?... ― Pidió confundida la menor.

― ¡Sí! Tay y yo por poco no la librábamos nos iban a hacer pinole, pero veo que ustedes están bien ― Comentó del mismo modo Avril.

― ¡Hay sí!…. Estamos de maravilla… ya hasta nos besamos ― Confesó la pequeña sumamente feliz.

― ¿¡Qué!?... ― Cuestionaron Tay y Avril con la boca abierta.

― Si chicos por fin me declaré, y somos novios ― Anunció de Nick de forma orgullosa.

― ¡Genial! ¿Pero nosotros qué? miren estamos heridos… ― Comentó Tay recordando la situación actual.

― Tranquilos, Mina los sanará ― Aseguró Nick sin darle la menor importancia.

― Si… no se preocupen, y si nos disculpan tenemos algo que hacer ― Anunció Jenny, para que ella y Nick se besaran. ― Ah y gracias por ayudarnos… ― Mencionó la chica al cortar un momento su beso para después continuarlo.

― ¡Oigan! ¿Ni siquiera nos invitan a cenar? ― Pidió Tay tontamente. Pero no le hacen caso porque se están besando.

― Me largo… ― Anunció Avril algo irritada, tratando de llamar la atención de la pareja.

― Si… yo también… ― Secundó Tay. Pero siguen sin hacerles caso.

― ¡No se vayan a atragantar! ― Exclamaron ambos. Ya sin otra opción Tay y Avril se marchan caminando a casa…

― No puedo creer esto… ― Comentó Tay.

― Yo tampoco… pero al menos aprendimos la lección ― Argumentó Avril.

― ¿Cuál lección?... ―

― Nunca vayas a una cita doble con Jenny y Nick ―

― Jejeje muy cierto… oye esto terminó mal pero te invito un jugo ¿vienes? ― Pidió el chico a su amiga.

― Claro ― Accedió la chica. Así dicho ambos jóvenes van a Juix a tomar un jugo. Al entrar tomaron su lugar en la barra.

― ¡Rayos!… me duele la espalda ― Se quejó el chico.

― A mí también, creo que fue un fuerte impacto ― Secundó la chica. ― ¿Sabes algo? De haber sabido ayer que esto pasaría hubiera venido más preparada ― Argumentó.

― Oh bueno, creí que ibas a decir que no hubieras venido ― Comentó el chico.

― ¿¡Estás jugando!?… ¡Esto fue una cita muy explosiva! ― Comentó emocionada la chica.

― No… mejor una cita Dragón ― Corrigió sonriente el chico.

― Eso suena bien. ― Comentó la chica. ― Pero, me pregunto si los tortolos siguen besándose… ― Cuestionó algo pensativa.

― Tenlo por seguro, además que esperabas de una pareja tan cursi como ellos dos ― Recordó el chico.

― Si… muy cierto a propósito ¿Qué crees que dirá el dueño del cine cuando vea que no está? ― Cuestionó de forma burlona.

― No tengo idea… pero sería gracioso ver su expresión ― Argumentó el chico del mismo modo.

Ante este comentario ambos chicos ríen y se quejan debido a sus golpes, pero aun así ellos saben que se divirtieron y que no será la primera y la última vez que sucederán esta clase de cosas, aun les esperan muchos edificios y reglas por romper, esa es su vida ahora… la vida de un Dragón….


	7. EL DRAGON AZUL SIEMPRE SERA AZUL

**N/A: ¡Hola! Antes de empezar la lectura, primero quisiera aclarar algo. En este capítulo al momento de poner el diálogo utilizaré (K-C) esto significa que habla Kevin en el cuerpo de Crauler y (C-K) que Crauler está en el cuerpo de Kevin. **

**CAPITULO 5: "EL DRAGON AZUL SIEMPRE SERA AZUL"**

Los Dragones venían de una misión, la cual era atrapar a Crauler un monstruo que puede cambiar de cuerpo con su enemigo.

Al llegar a la base Kevin se encargaría de llevarlo a su celda…

― Muy bien amigo, creo que pasarás mucho tiempo en las sombras ― Aseguró Kevin con una media sonrisa mientras encaminaba a Crauler a su encierro.

― ¡Por favor déjame ir! ― Pedía suplicante el malvado ser.

― Eso quisieras… pero no ― Agregó Kevin burlonamente; estaba por encerrar a Crauler, cuando a éste último, una idea lo golpeó.

― Muy bien, pero creo que mis esposas están flojas ― Comentó Crauler.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo pueden?… ― Empezó a decir el chico acercándose a Crauler para verificar y comprobar lo que el ser aseguraba, pero en este acto, Crauler aprovecha para tocar a Kevin y usar su técnica especial. De inmediato una luz cegadora inundó el oscuro lugar, Kevin cerró los ojos instintivamente evitando quedar ciego, mientras Crauler sólo podía emitir una risa malvada. Al abrir los ojos, Kevin no se sentía, como él mismo…

(K-C) ― ¡Espera! ¿Qué hiciste?... ¿Porqué yo estoy allá? y tu… ― El chico estaba desesperado un confundido, no pudo terminar la pregunta al darse cuenta que ahora se veía idéntico a Crauler.

(C-K) ― ¡Tonto!, Cambie nuestros cuerpos y ahora tú debes ser encerrado ― Señaló Crauler con una malvada sonrisa.

(K-C) ― ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedes! ― Demandó el chico.

(C-K) ―Pero acabas de decir que debes pasar tiempo en las sombras ― Comentó burlonamente el ser; y cómo Kevin era el que ahora portaba las esposas, no tenía opción, dicho esto Crauler lo encierra, mientras este sigue gritando.

(C-K) ―Mejor me voy con mis amigos Dragones… Jejeje ― Agregó con la llave en la mano después de encerrar a Kevin, para finalmente alejarse con una sonrisa victoriosa.

(K-C) ―No… esto no está pasando… tengo que salir… ― Se repetía asimismo el chico tratando de encontrar una solución al problema que se estaba presentando.

Mientras tanto Crauler va al vestíbulo donde están todos los Dragones.

― ¡Hola viejo!, ya nos estábamos asustando ― Comentó Tay con una sonrisa al ver su amigo.

― Si… ¿Encerraste a ese monstruo? ― Cuestionó Avril.

― Si a esa cosa horrible… ― Prosiguió Nick.

― Y asquerosa… ― Finalizó Jenny.

Este comentario hizo que Crauler se pusiera molesto, pero trató de tranquilizarse y poner su mejor sonrisa ante sus "amigos". (K-C) ― ¡Claro compañeros! como un mono en una jaula ― Aseguró. Esta frase hizo que todos pusieran una cara de confusión.

― ¡Bien!, Oye ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos? ― Preguntó Tay tratando de cambiar de tema.

― ¡Dios mío Tay! tú no te cansas de los videojuegos, a lo mejor Kevin quiere descansar ― Sugirió Avril algo molesta, al escuchar una posible salida, Crauler decidió seguirle el juego a la Dragón.

(C-K) ― ¡Claro! Ella tiene razón, yo quiero descansar… ― Concluyó. Estaba por retirarse, cuando recordó algo. ― ¿eh… dónde está mi cuarto?... ― Pidió torpemente, cosa que desconcertó a los demás.

― Ah… Kevin también es tú habitación, deberías saber donde esta… ― Concluyó Tay, sonando algo sarcástico, mientras miraba a los demás con confusión. Al notar que todos lo miraban preocupado, Crauler empezó a sudar frío, pero no permitiría que su plan se viniera abajo.

(C-K) ― Ah… si es cierto, supongo que la pelea me cansó un poco, luego los veo ― Contestó "inteligentemente". Éste se va dejando a los Dragones muy extrañados.

― ¿No creen que esta muy extraño? ― Pidió Avril mirando a sus amigos.

― Si… un poco, pero es Kevin el siempre es extraño… ― Recordó Tay tratando de darle menor importancia.

― Cierto, ya no se preocupen, mejor voy a mi habitación ― Dijo Jenny, para abandonar el lugar en dirección a su habitación.

Al entrar se encuentra a Kevin o mejor dicho a Crauler…

― ¡Ahh!… Kevin ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... ― Pidió la pequeña sumamente sorprendida de encontrar a su amigo en su habitación.

(C-K) ― Este es mi cuarto ¿no? ― Pidió el ser.

― No… ¿a menos que tu cuarto este lleno de peluches, maquillaje, ropa femenina y pintado de color rosa y amarillo?… ― Pidió sarcásticamente la pequeña.

(C-K) ―Entonces ¿Cuál es?― Pidió nuevamente el impostor.

― El de la izquierda… ― Señaló Jenny aún desconcertada.

(C-K) ― Ah bueno gracias ― Finalizó, para después retirarse, pero se va dejando a Jenny aun más confundida, por lo que decide ir hablar con su amiga.

― Avril, tengo que hablar contigo ― Comentó Jenny llegando al vestíbulo, interrumpiendo a su amiga de la lectura de su revista.

― ¿Qué paso? ― Pidió Avril apartando la vista de su lectura, dándole toda su atención a su mejor amiga.

― Pues iba al cuarto cuando adentro me encontré con Kevin ― Confesó la menor.

― Eso no puede ser, él no haría algo así, de seguro debe tener una buena razón por haberlo hecho ― Comentó la mayor, tratando de confiar en su amigo. En ese momento entre Crauler.

― Mira ahí viene pregúntale ― Insistió la pequeña.

― Oye Kevin, entrar al cuarto de las chicas sin invitación está prohibido, espero tengas una buena razón por haberlo hecho… ― Comentó seriamente la Dragón Rosa.

(C-K) ―No ― Contestó sin expresión alguna.

― Entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer ― Pidió algo molesta, Jenny.

(C-K) ― Bien… ― Contestó del mismo modo, para después irse. Dejando nuevamente desconcertadas a las chicas.

― Ahora sí que esta extraño ― Concluyó Avril algo asombrada por la actitud de su amigo.

― Lo sé… ― Secundó Jenny del mismo modo que su amiga. En ese momento llega Mina.

― Chicas lamento interrumpirlas, pero Avril te toca la guardia en las celdas de los prisioneros ― Comentó la mujer.

― Esta bien ya voy ― Contestó Avril para cerrar su revista y despedirse de su amiga para ir a cumplir su deber. Se dirige a la parte de abajo donde están los prisioneros y donde esta nuestro amigo…

(K-C) _"Tengo que salir de aquí… pero como… me pregunto que estará haciendo ese monstruo… no puedo rendirme tengo que salir o si no Crauler tomara el control de la base, pero no hay salida…"_ Pensaba el chico, pero después dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, observando el ducto del aire acondicionado. _"¡No esperen si la hay!"_ Así dicho éste usa toda su fuerza para romper la ventanilla del aire y logra subir para encontrar una salida.

― Oye Jenny, y Avril ¿Dónde está? ― Preguntó Tay dirigiéndose a su amiga y tomando asiento, seguido por Nick.

― Le tocaba hacer guardia en las celdas de prisioneros ― Contestó la pequeña.

― Oh bueno… ¿Y Kevin? ― Volvió a preguntar Tay.

― No lo sé ― Respondió Jenny mientras se encogía de hombros; la verdad era que aún seguía un tanto molesta por el incidente de hace unos momentos.

― Eso sí que es raro, no lo hemos visto en todo el día ― Concluyó Nick algo pensativo.

Kevin se encuentra en los ductos del aire acondicionado tratando de encontrar una salida, cuando escucha una voz familiar…

― No puedo creerlo justo hoy que quería leer mi revista. ― Se quejaba la Dragón rosa mientras caminaba por los corredores de las celdas. ― Y tengo que hacer guardia en estas bobas celdas de las que ningún criminal sale…. ― Concluyó frustrada. Pero al decir esto, voltea a la celda No. 265 y se percata que no hay nadie. ― Muy bien… mi error desde ahora no volveré a quejarme… ― Corrigió. Saca su morfo. ― Avril llamando a Tay ¿Estás ahí?, Tay responde, ¿Estás ahí?… ― Pedía la chica desde el otro lado de la línea.

― Si Avril, ¿Qué pasa? ― Pidió Tay del otro lado, al tomar su morfo.

― Hay problemas, Crauler escapó ― Contestó la chica con voz seria. Mientras tanto Kevin escucha esto desde los ductos y decide intervenir, salta sobre Avril.

(K-C) ― ¡No puedo permitir que hagas esto! ― Amenazó el chico, al estar frente a frente con su amiga y le quita el morfo.

― ¡Oye devuélveme eso! ― Demandó la chica. Pero al escuchar tantos gritos, del otro lado de la línea, provocó que Tay se preocupara.

― ¡Avril!, ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué pasó?… ― Pedía el chico de manera desesperada. Pero ya no hubo respuesta. Al oír sus llamados, Nick y Jenny se acercaron a su líder.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ― Pidió Nick.

― Me dijo que Crauler escapó ― Contestó Tay algo triste y molesto. Mientras cerraba su morfo y lo tomaba con fuerza.

― Entonces debe estar en problemas ― Concluyó Jenny, preocupada por la seguridad de su mejor amiga.

― Es cierto, vamos a ayudarla ― Dijo Tay, al momento que se dirigía a buscarla, pero fue detenido por la voz de Nick.

― ¡Espera!, Primero debemos avisarle a Kevin ― Argumentó el chico con inteligencia.

― Si Tay, porque si no vamos a perder ― Recordó la menor, secundando a su novio.

― Bien vamos a buscarlo… ― Dijo Tay.

Dicho esto los tres van a buscar a Kevin o mejor dicho a Crauler quien se encuentra en la bóveda de armas…

(C-K) _"Jejeje… esto es tan fácil, si les robo sus armamentos, los Dragones ya no tendrán con que destruir a los ciliclones… Jejeje" _Pensaba el malvado ser, mientras empacaba las armas en un costal. De pronto una voz, lo hizo detenerse.

― Oye Kevin ¿Qué haces en la bóveda de armas? ― Cuestionó Tay, desde la puerta de la bóveda, y junto a él Nick y Jenny.

(C-K) _"¡Demonios!"_ ― ¿Yo? nada… solo verificaba que estuvieran bien… ― Mintió torpemente el sujeto, al mismo tiempo que se maldecía por su mala suerte.

― Pero, ese no es tu trabajo ― Recordó Nick.

― Es cierto ― Comentó Jenny.

(C-K) ― Bueno pues… yo… ― Trataba de decir.

― Esperamos tu respuesta… ― Pidió nuevamente Tay, al momento que los tres se acercaban peligrosamente a "Kevin". Cosa que puso muy nervioso al ser. Como no se le ocurre que decir Crauler empieza les avienta el costal con las armas, logrando distraerlos para atacarlos.

― Oye Kevin ¿Qué te pasa? ― Pedía Jenny tratando de esquivar los ataques.

― Si… ¿Por qué nos atacas? ― Cuestionó Nick del mismo modo.

― Empiezo a sospechar que no eres tú ― Concluyó Tay con una mirada seria.

(C-K) ― Oh, eres muy listo pero eso no te servirá ― Aseguró el malvado ser. Dicho esto los captura en una clase de campo de fuerza. Y al hacerlo, accidentalmente los chicos pierden sus morfos. Para su suerte, Crauler no se percató de esto.

― ¡Oye déjanos salir! ― Demandó Tay.

― Nunca, no al menos hasta que controle la base, a propósito ¿Dónde está su amiga la rosita? ― Cuestionó burlonamente el sujeto.

― No sabemos ― Respondió Tay de manera seria.

(C-K) ―No importa, ella sola no los ayudara… jajaja ― Anunció triunfante, al momento que salía de la bóveda de armas.

― ¿Ahora qué Tay? ― Cuestionó Nick, viendo a su líder.

― Sin morfos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ― Cuestionó Jenny señalando los morfos fuera de su alcance.

― Buscaremos la manera, por ahora sólo esperemos que Avril esté bien ― Confesó el chico.

― Muy bien Crauler devuélveme mi morfo y prometo no patearte tan fuerte ― Aseguró seriamente la Dragón del Viento.

(K-C) ―No, primero escucha… yo no soy Crauler… ― Confesó esperanzado el chico.

― ¿Así tu como no? ¿Y yo no soy un Dragón que puede patearte el trasero? ― Comentó sarcásticamente la chica.

(K-C) ― ¡Cielos! Tay tiene razón eres demasiado testaruda ― Argumentó algo frustrado el pobre chico.

― ¿¡Oye!? Ahora si probaras mis puños ― Dicho esto, la chica empezó a atacar al ser y Kevin al tratar de defenderse la daña por error.

― ¡Au!… ¡Eso dolió! ― Confesó mientras se sobaba su brazo lastimado.

(K-C) ― ¡No!… lo siento eso no debió pasar, ¡por favor escúchame! ― Pedía nuevamente. Avril se detiene un segundo a pensar, cuando por fin iba a decir algo hay una explosión, era Crauler.

― ¡Kevin! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Necesitaba ayuda ― Saludó felizmente la chica dirigiéndose a su "amigo".

(C-K) ― Si qué bueno que llegue, creo que es hora de destruir a Crauler ― Secundó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a Kevin.

(K-C) ― ¡No!, ¡Avril soy yo Kevin! Él cambio nuestros cuerpos, él es Crauler y nos quiere destruir ― Advirtió el chico.

Avril se encontraba en un gran apuro no sabía en quien confiar.

― Tay ¿Crees que Avril esté bien? ― Preguntó Nick de forma preocupada.

― No lo sé, pero no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, tenemos que salir de aquí ― Concluyó frustrado de estar esperando.

― ¿Pero cómo? ― Cuestionó Jenny.

― Los tres juntos empujemos, ¿listos? ― Pidió de manera decidida viendo a sus amigos.

― ¡Listos! ― Respondieron ambos con el mismo entusiasmo. Así los tres empiezan a empujar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logran romper el campo y recuperar sus morfos.

― ¡Lo logramos! ― Anunció Nick.

― ¿Ahora qué? ― Preguntó Jenny.

― Hay que ir a ayudar a Avril ― Respondió Tay.

Así dicho los tres chicos corren hacia las celdas donde se encontraban Avril, Kevin y Crauler...

(K-C) ―Vamos Avril tienes que creerme yo soy Kevin ― Argumentaba el chico.

― No lo sé, tengo que pensar ― Anunció la chica aún confundida. En ese momento llegan los otros.

― ¡Avril! ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó Tay al llegar al lugar, seguido por Jenny y Nick.

―Si… pero estos dos dicen que son Kevin y no se cual es el verdadero ― Dijo la chica.

(C-K) ― ¡Hay ya estoy harto! Como no decides tendré que eliminarte ― Anunció desesperado el malvado ciliclon, al momento que sacaba el láser del bolsillo de Kevin y le disparaba a Avril, y como ésta estaba distraída, logró derribarla.

― ¡Avril!― Gritaron sumamente asustados, Tay, Jenny y Nick. Al verla vulnerable, Crauler, estaba por terminar el trabajo, se acercó lentamente a la Dragón aún apuntándola con el láser.

― Creo que se acabó y todo es mi culpa… lo siento chicos… ― Anunció tristemente la chica en el suelo, ésta cierra los ojos esperando su fin, pero el láser jamás llegó, por lo que rápidamente abre los ojos…

― ¿¡Crauler!?… ¿Por qué me ayudas?… ― Preguntó desconcertada la chica, al ver que éste había detenido el láser con su cuerpo. Y había atacado a Crauler dejándolo en el suelo.

(K-C) ―Porque yo no soy Crauler… ven levántate… ― Comentó el chico, ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

― Ahora está claro… tú eres Kevin con el cuerpo de Crauler, y él es Crauler con tu cuerpo… ― Concluyó la chica.

(K-C) ― ¡Sí!… ¡Al fin alguien lo descubre! ¡Gracias! ― Dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a Avril de felicidad. De inmediato, los demás se acercaron.

― ¡Oye! Deja los abrazos para después ― Espetó Tay un tanto "celoso" por el abrazo que compartían ambos.

(K-C) ― Ah sí, lo siento ― Se disculpó un tanto apenado, separándose del abrazo de su amiga.

― Bien… ya sabemos la verdad, ahora tengo una pregunta ― Pidió Nick.

― ¿Cómo los cambiamos de vuelta? ― Completó Jenny.

(K-C) Muy fácil ustedes entreténganlo, luego Avril lo mantienes quieto para que yo pueda tocarlo y hacer el cambio ― Argumentó Kevin.

― Parece buen plan ― Apoyó Avril.

― Entonces hagámoslo ― Concluyó Tay. Luego de esto, Crauler se pone de pie y se encuentra furioso así que de inmediato los chicos ponen en marcha el plan. Tay, Nick y Jenny comienzan a molestarlo y a correr para distraer a Crauler, luego Avril con su telequinesis logra levitarlo para azotarlo en la pared y mientras lo sostiene Kevin se dirige a él para hacer el cambio, y lo logra lo toca y así vuelven a sus cuerpos…

― ¡Sí!… ¡Lo logramos! ― Comentó Kevin felizmente, pero un tanto adolorido por los golpes que recibió su cuerpo antes de hacer el cambio.

―Sí, Pero ahora hay que lidiar con él todavía ― Recordó Tay, mientras señalaba a Crauler.

― Bien pero eso ya no es problema… ya que recupere mi morfo ― Comentó el chico alzando su morfo.

― Entonces en ese caso… ¿Listos? ― Pidió Tay a sus amigos.

― ¡Listos! "Morfo de poder metamorfosis" ― Exclamaron todos al unísono.

― ¡Malditos mocosos! Aunque estén transformados no me vencerán… ― Declaró Crauler molesto.

― Eso es lo que crees pero tranquilo solo te dolerá un montón ― Aseguró Kevin burlonamente.

― ¡Espada Ardiente!― Exclamó Tay mientras le lanzaba un ataque de fuego.

― ¡Abanico Tormentoso!― Exclamó Avril mientras mandaba a volar a Crauler con sus vientos huracanados.

― ¡Geiser de Cristal!― Exclamó Kevin mientras con una ola de agua ahogaba al ser.

― ¡Puño Rocoso!― Exclamó Jenny mientras realizaba una abertura en la tierra para enterrar a Crauler.

― ¡Vara de hojas!― Exclamó Nick mientras cegaba al mismo con sus remolinos de hojas.

― No puedo ser vencido por unos mocosos ― Se decía asimismo el sujeto.

― Oye mejor ya cállate ― Pidió Kevin cansado de sus quejas.

― Vamos Kevin, sin resentimientos solo quería divertirme ― Decía torpemente el ser.

― Cambiaste nuestros cuerpos ― Empezó a decir Kevin.

― Intentaste eliminarme ― Le recordó Avril.

― Y a nosotros nos encerraste ― Concluyeron Tay, Jenny y Nick.

― Bien… pues lo que pasa… es que yo tengo una forma rara de jugar… Jejeje… ― Intentó decir. Pero ya sin escuchar sus suplicas los Dragones se preparan para eliminarlo.

― ¡Guerreros unidos!... ¡Tajo quíntuple!― Exclamaron al unísono. Al lanzarle el ataque final. Finalmente Crauler había desaparecido.

Después de la victoria, y de arreglar las celdas y la bóveda de armas. Los Dragones se encuentran en el vestíbulo descansando.

― Oye Avril tengo una duda ― Pidió Kevin al acercarse a su amiga.

― Dime ― Contestó la chica al aparatar sus ojos de su revista.

― ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ― Preguntó seriamente mirando a los ojos de su amiga.

― Cuando me salvaste, vi el brillo en tus ojos y me di cuenta que eras tú ― Contestó sinceramente la chica con una media sonrisa.

― Gracias ― Comentó el chico sonriéndole.

― Además dijiste que era testaruda y principalmente porque un villano nunca ayudaría a su enemigo, porque pudiste cambiar de cuerpo pero recuerda que un Dragón Azul siempre será Azul… ― Concluyó graciosamente Avril.

― Muy cierto… ― Secundó Kevin.

Así ambos comienzan a reír por la gran y cambiante aventura que tuvieron.


	8. LA MEJOR AMIGA DE DOS DRAGONES

**CAPITULO 6: "LA MEJOR AMIGA DE DOS DRAGONES"**

Son las 5:00 de la mañana todos en la Base están dormidos o más bien casi todos ya que cierto líder se encuentra afuera, escondiendo algo en su chaqueta y se dirige a la habitación de las chicas.

― ¡Avril!, ¡Avril! ¡Despierta! ― Llamaba en susurros el chico, mientras desde afuera lanza pequeñas rocas a la ventana y cierta chica se despierta malhumorada.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ― Pidió soñolienta al abrir la ventana y encontrarse con su amigo.

― Necesito que bajes ― Comentó.

― Son las 5:00 de la mañana ― Le recordó bostezando.

― ¡Vamos! Te tengo que mostrar algo ― Suplicó.

― Bien bajo en 2 minutos ― Accedió, para cerrar la ventana y alistarse para salir. Así dicho Tay se determino a esperar los 2 minutos que dispuso la chica, al cabo de estos ella bajo, pero al hacerlo Avril vio unas marcas en el suelo.

― Bueno al fin llegas… y oye ¿Cómo dormiste?... ― Preguntó tratando de actuar de forma casual, mientras se escondía tras un arbusto. Pero por una razón el chico forcejeaba tras el arbusto, esto preocupó a la chica.

― Bien… pero antes de más preguntas quiero saber que son estas huellas… ¿Cómo las hiciste? ― Interrogó.

― Pues las hice con la ayuda de una amiga… ¡sí! Una amiga… que… que te quiere conocer… ― Anunció el chico aún forcejeando.

― ¿Una amiga?… ¡Hay Tay! ¿Pero cuál amiga? ― Interrogó nuevamente, aún sin comprender lo que Tay trataba de decirle.

― Una amiga que es esta ― Concluyó el chico sacando del arbusto una perrita. Al verla de inmediato Avril quedó encantadísima.

― ¡Hay por Dios!… dame eso… hay eres tan linda… ― Elogió la chica mientras cargaba a la pequeña perrita. Al verla tan encariñada con la pequeña, Tay no pudo evitar una sonrisa dulce.

― ¿Te gustó?… ― Preguntó aún con la misma sonrisa.

― ¡Hay claro que sí!… ¿Dónde la hallaste? ― Preguntó aún sin apartar los ojos del animal.

― Bueno… yo regresaba del baño cuando oí ruidos y fui a fuera y ahí estaba en una caja con un letrero que decía "cuídenme y quiéranme" ― Explicó el chico.

― Hay… pues es exactamente lo que voy a hacer la voy adoptar para darle mucho amor y cuidados ― Prometió la chica dándole un beso en la cabeza a la pequeña perrita.

― Bien y… ¿Qué nombre le pondremos? ― Pidió el chico, acercándose a su amiga.

― Le pondremos "Sam" ― Concluyó feliz. Al igual que Tay, pero luego su sonrisa se borró al recordar algo.

―Pero… me acabo de acordar que no se permitan mascotas ― Comentó algo triste.

― ¡Pues no me importa! ¡Yo me quedo con ella!, ¡No pienso dejarla sola! ― Advirtió de manera determinante. Al oírla hablar así, tan decidida, hizo que Tay sonriera para sus adentros.

― Bien entonces supongo que estamos juntos en esto ― Concluyó al momento que colocaba una mano ene le hombro de la chica. Dándole a entender que la apoyaría.

― ¡Claro que sí! ― Sonrió feliz la chica.

Dicho esto Tay y Avril deciden ocultarla, pero luego de tres días sus compañeros de equipo empiezan a sospechar de sus líderes…

― ¿Oigan no creen que Tay y Avril pasan demasiado tiempo juntos? ― Cuestionó Kevin mientras él, Jenny y Nick se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería.

― Si yo también creo eso ― Apoyó Nick mientras bebía un poco de soda.

― Vamos chicos quizás por fin admitieron sus sentimientos y ya son novios ― Anunció Jenny con ojos soñadores.

― Vamos Jenny, ellos son demasiado testarudos como para admitirlo, sabemos que es real pero no lo dirían… ― Recordó Kevin.

― Es cierto… tal vez sólo sea otra cosa, lo mejor será que no nos preocupemos. ― Sugirió inteligentemente, Nick.

― Cierto ― Pronunciaron tranquilamente Kevin y Jenny. Después de esto, el trío se limitó a terminar su almuerzo.

Mientras tanto en el jardín trasero de la A.P.I. nuestros dos Dragones se encuentran jugando con su compañera "Sam"…

― No puedo creer lo divertido que es jugar con un perrito ― Anunció Tay emocionado mientras se dejaba caer al pasto exhausto de tanto jugar.

― Si lo sé, Oye ¿Tienes hambre? ― Cuestionó Avril.

― ¡Claro! ― Contestó Tay.

― Bien, iré por unos emparedados ― Comentó la chica mientras se alejaba. Y Tay se queda platicando con "Sam".

― ¿Sabes? Nosotros somos tus padres adoptivos solo porque la metí en esto, pero realmente quisiera algún día olvidar mi orgullo y pedirle que sea mi novia… porque yo la quiero, es testaruda, ruda, hermosa, inteligente, amable y tiene la voz más linda del mundo, enserio, si quieres le digo que cante para ti… ― Comentó en susurros el chico un tanto sonrojado por la confesión, mientras acariciaba a la perrita. La perrita solo se limitaba a ladrar mientras movía su colita. Luego de un rato Avril llego con comida…

― Aquí tienen ― Anunció la chica entregándoles la comida a ambos.

― Gracias ― Respondió el chico empezando a comer.

― Oye Tay, lo siento pero me toca lavar ropa, ¿Te importa si te quedas con ella un rato más? ― Pidió la chica observando a la perrita.

― No claro que no, ve ― Respondió el chico. Así dicho Avril se va mientras Tay se queda con Sam, pero luego de un rato Tay se queda dormido y la perrita se escapa hacia la A.P.I., al despertar Tay se da cuenta que Sam no está por lo que decide ir con Avril…

― ¡Avril!… ven, debo decirte algo ― Anunció el chico entrando al cuarto de lavado.

― ¿No puedes esperar? Debo terminar de lavar esto ― Argumentó la chica señalando un montón de ropa.

― Esto no puede esperar― Dijo el chico al momento que jalaba a la chica hacia afuera del cuarto. Dejando accidentalmente la lavadora encendida.

― Bien ya me sacaste ¿Ahora qué? ― Pidió la chica un tanto molesta.

― Sam… Sam escapó… ― Concluyó el chico en un susurro.

― ¿¡Qué!?... ¿Cómo que escapó? ― Pidió la chica gritando.

― ¡Shhh! ― Llamó el chico tratando de calmar a su amiga. ― Lo que pasa es que por accidente yo me quede dormido y al despertar ya no estaba ― Concluyó.

― ¡Hay Tay! ¿Y ahora qué?… Puede estar donde sea ― Recordó la chica poniendo una mano en su cabeza algo frustrada por la situación.

― Entonces hay que buscarla, separémonos ― Sugirió el chico.

―Bien ―

Así dicho ambos se separan para buscar a la perrita pero siempre que hay una pista le pierden el paso... hasta que finalmente se oyen ruidos en la sala de control…

― Tay… creo que esta aquí ― Comentó la chica susurrando. Mientras señalaba la puerta de la sala de control.

― Bien, entonces vamos ― Concluyó el chico intentando entrar al lugar. Pero fue detenido por un par de manos en su pecho.

― ¡Espera! No podemos hacer eso ― Comentó la chica.

― ¿Por qué no? ― Le cuestionó el chico un tanto confundido.

― Porque aquí sólo entra el Comandante ― Recordó.

― Hay… vamos Avril, si no entramos sam estará en problemas ― Argumentó el chico.

― Bien… vamos… ― Dijo Avril un tanto temerosa. Así dicho ambos entran de manera sigilosa a la sala de control, la cual está hecha un desastre…

― ¡Sam!… ven, ven con mamá… ― Llamaba Avril con un tono bajo; al momento que registraba el lugar.

― ¡Ahí esta! ― Señaló el chico debajo de un escritorio. ― ¡La tengo!… ― Comentó el chico al tomarla en brazos. ― ¡Mala chica! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! ― Regañó finalmente. Lamentablemente cuando Tay intentaba salir de debajo del escritorio. No podía.

― ¡Tay! Rápido… ¿Qué esperas? Nos van a atrapar si no te apuras ― Regañó la chica.

― ¡Lo sé! Lo intento, pero creo que me atoré ― Concluyó el chico. De repente se oye que alguien entra.

― ¡Oh no! Alguien viene… escóndela ― Advirtió la chica.

― ¡Primero ayúdame a salir! ― Pidió el chico. Dicho esto, Avril sujeta a Tay de los pies y empieza a jalar. De inmediato logra salir. Pero por la fuerza ambos caen al suelo. Por suerte Tay logró esconder a Sam en su chaqueta.

― ¡Zegers y Purrot! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ― Pidió el Comandante Cricher al entrar a la sala y ver a ambos cadetes en el suelo.

― Nada… nada Señor… es mas ya nos vamos… ― Comentaron torpemente mientras se ponían de pie y se disponían a salir del lugar. Pero al abrir la puerta les entra una ola de espuma.

― ¿Qué significa esto? ― Cuestionó nuevamente Cricher. Pero está vez más molesto. Puesto que estaba cubierto de espuma al igual que sus dos cadetes.

― Creo que deje la lavadora encendida, Jejeje… ― Anunció Avril torpemente.

― Y ella es Sam ― Presentó Tay. Ya que debido al impacto la perrita había salido de su chaqueta. Es decir, ya no era un secreto. Ambos chicos no saben que decir y Cricher los mira furiosos.

― ¿Así que trajeron un perro?― Cuestionó el gran hombre.

― Bueno… técnicamente es una "perrita" ― Corrigió Avril. Pero sólo hizo refunfuñar a Cricher. Así que la chica guardo sus comentarios.

― No Señor yo la traje, Avril solo está involucrada ― Confesó el chico.

― No es cierto Señor, los dos la metimos a la base ― Corrigió Avril. Al momento que le daba una sonrisa a Tay y éste le correspondía. Dándole a entender que no lo abandonaría.

― Bien… así que fueron ambos ― Repitió Cricher.

― Si Señor ― Respondieron ambos bajando la mirada.

― Bien… pues si querían un perro me hubieran dicho y yo les hubiera dado el permiso ― Confesó el mayor con una gran sonrisa.

― Si lo sabemos… ahora nos va a regañar… pero usted no entiende, nosotros ― Empezaron a decir tratando de defenderse de un regaño; que aparentemente nunca llegó. Así al darse cuenta lo que Cricher había dicho. ― ¡Espere! ¿Dijo que nos iba a dar permiso de conservarla? ― Cuestionaran confundidos mirándose entre ambos.

― Eso fue lo que dije ― Repitió con la misma sonrisa el hombre.

― ¿Ah sí? ― Insistió Tay.

― Pero ¿Qué no están prohibidas las mascotas? ― Cuestionó Avril aún sin entender la actitud de su Comandante.

― Si, pero puedo hacer un excepción ― Explicó de forma calmada.

― ¿Entonces podemos conservarla? ― Preguntó Tay nuevamente para asegurarse de que no era una broma.

― Claro ― Concluyó Cricher.

― ¡Sí! ¡Súper! ― Exclamaron ambos al momento que chocaban sus manos.

― Pero antes debo castigarlos por haberme engañado y por haber hecho destrozos ― Les recordó el hombre con una expresión seria.

― Claro, es justo. ― Admitió Avril.

― Y ¿Cuál es el castigo? ― Pidió Tay.

― Limpiaran la espuma de la lavandería que se propagó por la mayor parte del edificio, además reorganizarán la sala de control; quiero el edificio impecable; ¿De acuerdo? ― Ordenó el hombre.

― ¡Sí Señor! ― Respondieron al unísono al momento de poner su posición de cadete.

― Bien… retírense ― Ordenó finalmente. Así dicho nuestros Dragones se van a realizar su castigo, muy felices ya que pudieron conservar a sam después de todo…. quién diría que dos Dragones podrían tener una mascota… pero ambos estaban dispuestos a protegerla y brindarle todo su amor como padres adoptivos…


	9. MAPS

**N/A: Bueno, un largo tiempo sin publicar… pero ya estoy de vuelta, con más actualizaciones de los Dragones. Antes de empezar a leer, quisiera aclarara que en éste episodio le encontrarán algo de similitud con el episodio de iCarly: Renuncio a iCarly, y la razón es porque ese es uno de mis episodios favoritos, ya que se pone a prueba la amistad de Carly y Sam, y quise adaptarlo a este Fic, con Avril y Jenny. Además de que tampoco habrá transformaciones, debido a que su práctica debe ser sin transformarse. Aún así espero que sea de su agrado. Y si es así, no olviden comentar.**

**CAPITULO 7: "M.A.P.S."**

En la Academia, mirando hacia la habitación de las chicas se oye otra discusión muy común últimamente…

― ¿Por qué te enojas de nuevo? ― Pidió una frustrada Jenny.

― Hay no lo sé… será porque siempre dejas tu ropa tirada de mi lado del cuarto ― Comentó Avril de forma sarcástica.

― ¿Y qué? ― Cuestionó nuevamente Jenny.

― Que es muy irritante tener que recoger tus cosas, si de por si mi parte es pequeña y tú con tus cosas tiradas ― Argumentó la mayor muy molesta.

― Bueno, ya lo siento las voy a recoger ― Concluyó pesadamente la pequeña. Así dicho Jenny agarra todas sus cosas del suelo y las avienta a su lado del cuarto.

― Listo… esta de mi lado… ¿Contenta? ― Comentó la menor.

― Si ― Contestó Avril. Luego de esa discusión ambas no se hablan; por lo que Avril decide ir a platicar con los chicos.

― ¡Hola! Avril ― Saludó Kevin viendo entrar a su amiga al vestíbulo. ― Oye ¿Qué tienes? Te noto un poco apagada ― Confesó el chico preocupado por su amiga.

― No es nada… ― Empezó a decir Avril al momento que tomaba asiento a lado de sus amigos. ― Lo que pasa es que me pelee con Jenny ― Confesó tristemente.

― ¿Y ahora por qué? ― Cuestionó Tay de forma cansada, pues últimamente las chicas no paraban de discutir. Se había vuelto algo rutinario.

― Bueno… creo que en parte es mi culpa, tal vez soy muy frustrante…

― Y mandona ― Interrumpió Tay con una sonrisa burlona.

― Si mandona pero yo… ¡Oye Tay! ― Regañó la chica al momento que le daba un puñetazo en el hombro al chico. Cayendo en cuenta lo último que éste había dicho.

― ¡Au! ¡Avril! Creo que también me olvide de decir que "agresiva" ― Concluyó el chico mientras se sobaba el brazo. Pero Avril prefirió ignorarlo y volverse hacia Kevin.

― Así, cómo te decía, la pelea fue porque no quería recoger su parte del cuarto ― Comentó la chica.

― Y ella se molestó… ¿no? ― Pidió Kevin.

― Claro, obviamente ― Respondió la chica.

― Creo que sólo debe pensar ya verás que todo mejorara ― Aseguró Tay; metiéndose nuevamente a la conversación ignorando el dolor que sentía hacia apenas unos segundos.

― Eso espero ― Pidió la chica soltando un ligero suspiro.

― En fin ven vamos, tenemos práctica en la Sala virtual ― Pidió Tay. Aun triste Avril accede a la invitación de sus amigos. Al llegar a la Sala Virtual, ahí estaban Jenny y Nick.

― Te digo Nick, siento que Avril me sofoca con sus reglas ― Explicó la pequeña a su novio de una forma frustrante.

― Creo que tú también deberías respetarlas, quiero decir a fin de cuentas el cuarto es de ambas ― Comentó Nick de manera inteligente tratando de entrar en razón a su chica.

― Si lo sé, pero es que a veces siento que ella no me respeta, que no toma en cuenta lo que yo trato de hacer ― Argumentó Jenny. En ese momento llega Avril con los chicos quienes habían escuchado todo.

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ― Corrigió Avril al llegar con la chica. ― Siempre te he dado tu lugar, y tú lo sabes ― Concluyó la mayor.

― Mentirosa. Tú siempre buscas un pretexto para regañarme por cualquier tontería que está mal puesta ― Argumentó enfadada la pequeña. Ambas se miraban desafiantes.

― Wow chicas, miren porque no lo discuten después… ― Intentaron decir los chicos.

― ¡No se metan! ― Reprimieron ambas. Así el trío de chicos resignados y con miedo de ser golpeados mejor se marchan.

― Yo lo único que quiero es un poco de agradecimiento ― Pidió Avril.

― ¿¡Más agradecimiento!?… siempre hacemos lo que tú dices ― Le recordó Jenny de una forma fría.

― Bien… sabía que dirías eso ― Concluyó Avril del mismo modo. Estaba dispuesta a irse; cuando la voz de la menor la hizo detenerse.

― Y nunca me tomas en cuenta, siempre terminas siendo la estirada… ― Gritó la pequeña haciendo retroceder a su amiga.

― ¿Con qué soy estirada? ¿Eh? ― Repitió Avril nuevamente mirando a la menor directamente a los ojos a manera de reto. De pronto su pequeña riña es interrumpida por la voz de Mina.

― Muy bien chicos, necesito voluntarios para la prueba de modo virtual… ¿Quién quiere?― Anunció la mujer. Al momento que miraba en todas las direcciones en busca de voluntarios.

De pronto, una idea golpeó a Avril. "_Esta es mi oportunidad para probar que no soy estirada" _Pensaba la chica. De inmediato dio un paso al frente y ante las miradas confusas de todos, respondió. ― Yo lo haré ―

― Muy bien, pasa adelante Avril ― Indicó la mujer. La chica estaba por obedecer cuando la mano de Jenny la detuvo.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― Le preguntó la menor con un tono entre preocupado y desconcertado.

― Te estoy demostrando que no soy estirada ― Contestó la chica con una media sonrisa. Así dicho Avril entra a la cámara, mientras que Jenny preocupada por su acto decide entrar con ella.

― ¡Avril! ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Sal de aquí! ― Pidió la menor.

― ¡Sal tú primero! ― Ordenó la mayor. Pero en ese momento cierran las puertas.

― Creo que ya no podremos ― Comentó Jenny de forma tonta.

― ¿Y quién dijo que yo lo haría? ― Pidió Avril de forma sarcástica.

― ¡Hay!, ¿Sabes qué? Es inútil hablar contigo siempre serás una mandona ― Argumentó Jenny mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda a Avril.

― Y tú una irresponsable que no puede recoger ni su cuarto ― Se defendió Avril, haciendo la misma acción que Jenny.

― ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Sabes qué?, es mejor que terminemos esto y así no nos aguntaremos más ― Concluyó Jenny.

― Estoy de acuerdo ― Admitió Avril. Luego de esto, se oye la voz de Mina por las bocinas de la sala virtual.

― Muy bien chicas lo que tienen que hacer es rescatar al muñeco que está del otro lado de la montaña, antes de que lo ataquen, ¿Entendido? ― Explicó la mujer desde el otro lado de la cabina.

― ¡Entendido! ― Exclamaron ambas chicas. Con esto, la prueba inicia y al instante, el paisaje se vuelve en una gran montaña traicionera, y del otro lado, tal y como lo dijo Mina, se logra divisar al muñeco. Cuando estaban a punto de salvar el muñeco observan que todo comienza a desvanecerse.

― Oye Mina, ¿Qué está sucediendo? ― Preguntó Avril, de forma preocupada.

― No lo sé chicas, pero de acuerdo con las lecturas parece ser un virus que se come la cámara ― Anunció la mujer, mientras oprimía botones.

― ¿¡Un virus!? ― Pidió nuevamente Jenny.

― ¡Chicas tienen que salir rápido! ― Anunció Mina.

― Muy bien ― Contestó Avril.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real un chico se acerca a los Dragones.

― ¿Oigan ustedes son amigos de Avril y Jenny? ― Pidió el cadete.

― Si… ¿Por qué, qué paso? ― Pidieron los tres al unísono.

― ¡Están atrapadas en la cámara de realidad virtual! ― Anunció alarmante el desconocido.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―

― Si, vengan rápido ―

Así dicho los chicos obedecieron y fueron a donde se encontraba Mina.

― Mina ¿Qué pasó? ― Cuestionó Tay, seguido de sus amigos.

― Hay un virus en la cámara ― Comentó la mujer, aún presionando botones.

― ¿Y Avril?… ― Pidió Tay.

― ¿Y Jenny?… Pidió Nick.

― ¿Qué va a pasar con ellas? ― Concluyó Kevin.

― No estoy segura pero si no detenemos el virus y las sacamos, ellas serán absorbidas y desaparecerán ― Confesó la mujer.

― ¡¿Qué?!... ―

Mientras tanto…

― Genial, ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ― Pidió Jenny de forma frustrada mientras daba vueltas en círculos.

― Hay que esperar a que Mina encuentre una salida ― Contestó Avril, de forma tranquila.

― ¿Y si no la encuentra? ― Pidió ansiosamente la menor.

― Me agrada tu positivismo ― Concluyó Avril de manera sarcástica. Al decir esto se abre un agujero donde esta Avril, la cual está a punto de caer.

― ¡Avril! ― Pidieron los tres chicos, desde el otro lado de la cabina, sumamente preocupados por la situación de su amiga.

― Avril, no te sueltes ― Pidió Jenny a su amiga, intentando llegar a ella.

― ¿Por qué diablos me soltaría?, ¡Maldita gravedad! ― Maldijo la chica. Mientras intentaba sostenerse.

― Tranquila Avril, ya voy… ― Dijo la pequeña, llegando lentamente a Avril, para así poder salvarla.

― Cuidado Jenny ― Pidió Nick, desde el otro lado.

― A ver, sujeta mi mano ― Pidió Jenny. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente de Avril, estiraba su mano.

― No puedo, tengo miedo ― Admitió la menor.

― Yo también, toma mi mano ― Insistió la menor, acercando más su mano.

― Muy bien ― Respondió. Dicho esto Avril confía en ella y se suelta de una mano para tomar la de ella.

― ¡Listo!, Te tengo ― Comentó Jenny. Al tener la mano de su amiga entre la suya. Así, entre ambas, Avril logró subir con su amiga.

― ¿Estás bien Avril? ― Preguntó Tay del otro lado.

― ¿Tú qué crees? ― Cuestionó Avril, a Tay de forma sarcástica.

― ¿Oye Mina ya encontraste una salida? ― Preguntó Jenny.

―Sí, arriba de ustedes aparecerá un vórtice para que salgan ― Comentó la mujer. Y al instante, dicho vórtice apareció, arriba de las chicas.

― Pero no alcanzamos ― Comentó Avril, intentando inútilmente alcanzar el vórtice.

― Tranquilas, Kevin les lanzara una cuerda ― Aseguró la mujer.

― Muy bien chicas ahí va ― Advirtió Kevin. Lamentablemente al lanzar la cuerda esta golpea a Jenny en la cabeza la cual se cae pero Avril logra agarrarla del brazo…

― ¡Situación!, ¡Situación! ― Exclamaba Jenny, mientras permanecía de cabeza, hacia el enorme agujero que el virus había creado.

― Ya te tengo Jenny, intentaré subirte ― Aseguró Avril. Así con todo su esfuerzo Avril sube a Jenny.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Cuestionó Avril.

―Si… ― Contestó la menor algo agitada. Después dirigió su mirada a los chicos desde el otro del vórtice. ― Y como siempre ustedes muy efectivos ― Concluyó de modo sarcástico.

― Lo siento… ― Comentó Kevin, torpemente. ―Bien sujétense de la cuerda las subiremos… ― Aseguró el Dragón Azul.

― Haber si pueden ― Comentó Avril.

― Estamos listas ― Concluyó la menor. Así dicho las chicas amarradas. Los chicos comienzan a subirlas ya que el virus estaba por consumir todo. Finalmente ambas, regresan a la realidad.

― ¿Avril estás bien? ― Cuestionó Tay.

― ¿Jenny no te lastimaste? ― Pidió Nick.

― No, estamos bien ― Aseguraron ambas.

― Eso fue aterrador… ― Admitió Avril.

― Si… estuvimos cerca… ― Secundó Jenny.

― Muy cerca ― Corrigió Kevin.

― Pero nadie lloro en ese momento ― Comentó Avril. Tratando de actuar indiferente.

― Si… muy valientes ― Comentó Jenny del mismo modo. Luego de decir esto ambas empiezan a llorar y los chicos las juntan para que se abracen.

― Lo siento, Jenny todo fue mi culpa ― Admitió la mayor entre lágrimas.

― No fue la mía, te prometo recoger mi lado del cuarto ― Prometió la menor, también entre lágrimas.

― Olvida eso, recuerda que somos totalmente M.A.P.S. ― Argumentó Avril, separándose del abrazo.

― ¡Mejores Amigas Por Siempre! ― Exclamaron ambas. Dicho esto, se vuelven a abrazar y siguen llorando, mientras que los chicos las observan con ternura…

― Así está mejor ― Confesó Tay con una media sonrisa.

― Es cierto no hay nada mejor que dos amigas reconciliadas ― Argumentó Kevin.

― Me alegro por ellas ― Concluyó Nick. Mientras los chicos siguen observando esta escena, las chicas siguen llorando, cuando llega Mina.

― ¡Chicas! Me alegro que estén bien, lamento lo que ocurrió ― Dijo la mujer sumamente apenada.

― Bueno eso fue aterrador ― Admitió Avril.

― Pues claro casi son absorbidas por el virus ― Le recordó Tay.

― Lo importante es que esa experiencia nos ayudo a recordar que somos mejores amigas… ― Argumentó Jenny, sonriéndole a Avril, al momento que ésta le correspondía.

― ¡Mejores amigas por siempre! ― Corrigió Avril. Dicho esto los chicos se dan un abrazo de grupo por la felicidad de recobrar una amistad.


	10. NIÑERAS DRAGON

**CAPITULO 8: "NIÑERAS DRAGON"**

Los pasillos de la Academia del piso de arriba están un poco vacíos ya que les tocaba una práctica de entrenamiento a Kevin, Nick y Jenny, por lo tanto los únicos Dragones aquí son Tay y Avril quienes bajan a la cafetería para desayunar.

― ¡Buenos días! ― Saludó Tay a Avril al llegar al comedor.

― Buenos días ― Saludó Avril a Tay, al momento que tomaba asiento.

― ¡Vaya! Todo esta tan tranquilo sin los chicos ― Comentó el chico en un suspiro cansado.

― Y que lo digas ― Secundó la chica del mismo modo.

En ese momento llegan unos niños.

― ¡Hola Tay! ― Saludó el pequeño niño.

― Hay miren pero si es mi chiquitín favorito, ¿Qué tal Alex? ― Pidió el mayor con una sonrisa, al momento que despeinaba al pequeño.

― Ya sabes, todo está chido ― Comentó sonriente el pequeño.

― ¡Hola Avril! ― Saludó la niñita a su mayor.

― ¡Hola Rosly! ¿Qué pasó? ― Pidió Avril.

― Bueno, nosotros queríamos preguntarles ¿Si nos podrían llevar a la feria? ― Preguntó algo dudosa la menor.

― ¿Qué les parece? ― Pidió Alex.

― Yo digo… ― Empezó a decir algo dudoso. ― ¿¡Qué rayos!? ¡Vamos! ― Exclamó feliz, Tay, lo que puso aún más felices a los dos menores. ― ¿Vienes Avril? ―

― ¡Por supuesto!, En especial porque no quiero dejar a estos niños a tu cuidado, después de lo que paso con Sam, no pienso dejarte ningún ser vivo a tu cuidado ― Argumentó la chica. Recordando la vez en que Tay perdió a Sam y por su culpa, ambos fueron castigados.

― ¡Oye!, Ya te dije que lo de Sam fue un accidente, pero no importa, ¿Nos vamos? ― Cuestionó Tay finalmente tratando de olvidar el otro tema.

― ¡Claro!… después de que Rosly y yo nos arreglemos, volvemos en 10 minutos ― Comentó Avril, mientras ella y Rosly se iban a vestir.

― Oye Tay, ¿Cuánto son 10 minutos en lenguaje de mujeres? ― Preguntó torpemente Alex.

― Yo diría… que media hora ― Concluyó pesadamente Tay. Así resignados los chicos se quedan en el vestíbulo a esperar a las chicas. Luego de media hora, ellas salen.

**(N/A: Avril traía una blusa rosa sin mangas, una falda de 3 pastelones, zapatos de tacón y el cabello suelto)**

― Te ves muy bien ― Admitió Tay.

**(N/A: Tay traía pantalones, y una camisa de color rojo al igual que su tenis) **

― Gracias, Tú también ― Contestó la Dragón Rosa.

**(N/A: La pequeña Rosa usaba una blusa rosa, falda de mezclilla, zapatillas y el cabello suelto)**

― ¡Wow! Rosly te ves linda ― Confesó Alex.

**(N/A: Alex, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros con detalles en rojo) **

― Gracias Alex, y tú no te quedas atrás ― Admitió algo sonrojada Rosly.

Tay y Avril, observaban a los niños con ternura. ― Bueno peques, vamos tenemos que irnos ― Argumentaron.

― ¡Sí! ― Exclamaron ambos.

Así dicho los 4 chicos se dirigieron a la feria de la ciudad, al llegar a ésta los pequeños estaban muy emocionados.

― Y… bien ¿A dónde quieren subir? ― Cuestionó Tay a sus pequeños amigos.

― ¡A la montaña extrema! ¿Qué dices Rosly? ― Pidió Alex a su amiga.

― ¡Claro, vamos! ― Comentó Rosly muy entusiasmada.

― Entonces subamos ― Concluyó Avril.

Dicho esto los cuatro chicos subieron a la montaña extrema, Alex y Rosly en un vagón y Tay y Avril en otro. Al empezar el juego todos iban gritando y alzando las manos, excepto Tay, el cual estaba tan asustado que abrazo a Avril del miedo. Al bajar de éste, Tay seguía sujeto a Avril. Mientras que los peques bajaron muy emocionados.

― ¡Eso fue muy divertido! ― Exclamó Alex.

― Si es cierto, ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! ― Pidió Rosly.

― Quizás deberían subir nada más ustedes ― Dijo Avril.

― Pero ¿Y ustedes? ― Cuestionó Alex.

― Pues… yo tengo un bebé que cuidar… ― Argumentó la chica, mientras señalaba a Tay, aún abrazándola.

― Bueno entonces subiré con Alex, y tú cuida a Tay ― Concluyó Rosly.

― Vas a estar aquí ¿Verdad? ― Pidió Alex.

― Claro, ustedes vayan que desde aquí los veo ― Aseguró Avril, con una sonrisa.

― ¡Bien! ― Exclamaron ambos. Cuando estos se fueron. Avril sentía que el peso de Tay sobre ella, iba a provocar que ambos cayeran.

― Oye Tay me gusta el abrazo, pero te estás pasando ― Comentó algo fastidiada la chica. Esto hizo que Tay saliera de trance.

― Lo siento… pero es que me asuste… Jejeje ― Admitió torpemente el Dragón de fuego. Al momento que se bajaba de la chica.

― Si… lo note… y los niños también… ― Comentó Avril de forma indiferente, mientras se incorporaba.

― ¿En dónde están? ― Pidió Tay, al ver que ya no estaban.

― Subieron por otra vuelta ― Contestó la chica.

― Bueno, eso nos dará tiempo para ir por algo de comer, ¿Vienes? ― Cuestionó el chico.

― No puedo, les prometí a los niños que los esperaría aquí ― Concluyó la chica.

― Bien entonces iré yo, ¿Quieres algo? ― Pidió antes de irse.

― ¿Me lo vas a invitar tú? ― Cuestionó la Dragón Rosa de forma vacilante.

― ¡Claro!, dime ¿Qué quieres? ― Insistió.

― Unas papas fritas ― Respondió la chica.

― Bien, ya vuelvo ― Aseguró el chico.

Mientras éste se iba a comprar comida Avril observaba a los pequeños divertirse, pero de lo que no se había percatado era que ciertos robots los estaban observando…

― Que disfruten su paseo… porque pronto los atacaremos… ― Prometieron los seres.

Volviendo con Avril, los pequeños ya habían bajado del juego.

― Oye Avril… ¿Y Tay? ― Preguntó Alex.

― Fue a comprar comida… ¡Oh! Miren ahí viene ― Comentó la chica, señalando al mencionado.

― ¿Quién tiene hambre? ― Pidió el chico, mientras sostenía unas bolsas de comida en sus manos.

― ¡Yo! ― Exclamaron ambos niños.

― Aquí tienen: hot-dog para Alex, churros de cajeta para Rosly, papas fritas para Avril y para mí una hamburguesa y una soda… ¡Disfrútenlas! ― Comentó el chico, mientras a cada uno le daba su respectivo alimento. Así dicho el cuarteto se dispuso a comer, al terminar siguieron disfrutando de las atracciones, luego fueron al "Giratorio"….

― ¡Miren subamos a ese! ― Exclamó Tay. Señalando el enorme juego de vueltas.

― ¡Oh no! Tay, no subirán a ese ― Advirtió Avril.

― ¿Por qué no? ― Cuestionó el chico.

― ¿¡Perdiste el juicio!? , Acabas de comer, no llevas ni media hora de haber comido te vas a vomitar ― Advirtió la chica.

― ¡Vamos Avril! Van 25 minutos, para mí eso cuenta como media hora ― Se defendió Tay, mientras hacía un puchero. ― ¡Yo subiré! ¿Quién viene conmigo? Pidió.

― ¡Yo! ― Exclamó Alex.

― No deberías Alex, además Avril tiene razón vas a vomitar ― Intervino Rosly, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su igual.

― ¡Pero eso es divertido! ― Aseguró Alex, con ojos brillantes.

― Es cierto, ¡Pareceremos una familia verde! ― Secundó Tay, del mismo modo.

― ¿¡Estás jugando!? Es asqueroso ― Concluyó la chica con repugnancia.

― Pues entonces nosotros subiremos y ustedes no ― Comentó Tay.

― ¡Bien! ― Dijeron las chicas al momento que se cruzaban de brazos

― ¡Bien! ― Exclamaron los chicos entusiasmados. Así dicho los chicos subieron al terrible juego, mientras abajo Avril y Rosly los observaban, luego de 1 minuto de juego, tal y como lo dijo Avril los chicos vomitaron, y al bajar los esperaban las chicas con una enorme olla humeante de "te lo dije"…

― ¿Les pertenece esto? ― Pidió asqueado el operador del juego, mientras sujetaba a ambos chicos del cuello de las camisa, evitando su vomito.

― Si Señor son nuestros amigos ― Admitió Avril.

― ¡Pues llévatelos! ― Ordenó enfadado el empleado.

― No puedo creerlo Alex, ¡Qué asco! ― Comentó Rosly, mientras intentaba limpiar a Alex.

― Lo siento ― Comentó Alex, un tanto avergonzado por la situación.

― ¡Y yo no puedo creerlo de ti Tay Zegers!, mira nada más como estás ― Regañó Avril, al chico mientras lo jala de la oreja.

― Esta bien… mala idea… ¡Au!... ¡Au!... ¿No puedes ser más cariñosa?… ¿A dónde nos llevan? ― Cuestionó el chico, un tanto adolorido mientras era jalado por la chica.

― Vamos a que beban agua con gas para bajarles el mareo ― Concluyó la chica. Luego de beber el agua los chicos empezaron a sentirse mejor Avril decidió ir a una cabina de canto, en la cual canto "Every Day", todos estaban aplaudiendo. Hasta que un chico se le acerco a Tay.

― ¿Oye tú vienes con ella? ― Pidió el desconocido, refiriéndose a Avril.

― Si ― Contestó el Dragón Rojo.

― ¡Viejo! Esa chica canta increíble, y es preciosa debes estar feliz de tener una chica así a tu lado ― Concluyó con una gran sonrisa el desconocido.

Este comentario sonrojó a Tay. ― Ah… este… si… soy muy feliz… ― Confesó de forma nerviosa.

― ¡Qué suerte tienes! ― Admitió en tono soñador el chico.

― Gracias ― Contestó Tay. Luego de este comentario Tay quedo completamente ruborizado, mientras los pequeños reían. Al bajar de la tarima, Avril se encontró con los tres chicos, quienes la felicitaron y luego los cuatro fueron a otras atracciones. Cuando estaban a punto de irse los peques decidieron entrar a la casa de los espejos.

― ¡Avril! ¿Podemos ir a la casa de los espejos? ― Pidió Rosly, con ojos esperanzados.

― No lo sé… ya es tarde… ― Comentó la chica algo dudosa.

― Vamos… por favor…. ― Insistió el pequeño Alex.

― Esta bien, vayan ― Contestaron Tay y Avril.

― ¡Sí! ― Exclamaron los dos niños. Así dicho los pequeños entraron a la casa mientras Avril y Tay los esperaban a fuera en una banca, pero ambos se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro. Cuando de repente todos estaban gritando y corriendo, lo que hizo que los Dragones despertaran.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué gritan todos? ― Cuestionó Tay de manera alarmante.

― No lo sé ― Admitió la chica igual de confundida, al ver el corredero de gente, hasta que detiene a un muchacho. ― ¡Oye! ¿Me puedes decir qué está pasando? ― Pidió Avril al desconocido.

― ¡La casa de los espejos esta embrujada! ― Exclamó aterrorizado el chico.

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Pidieron ambos Dragones, aún sin comprender.

― Es cierto, los niños que entraron dijeron que unos seres salieron, y que se llevaron a dos niños, un niño y una niña ― Confesó el desconocido.

― ¡No puede ser! ― Exclamaron al unísono. Ambos sabían de quiénes se trataban. Pero esperaban que sus niños estuvieran bien lo cual no sucedió. Al llegar a la escena no había nadie…

― ¿Dónde están? ― Pidió Tay, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de los niños.

― ¡Mira Tay! En la montaña rusa hay algo ― Comentó Avril, señalando el juego.

― Vayamos a ver ― Ordenó Tay. A lo que Avril asintió. Al llegar pudieron ver quiénes eran.

― ¡Tay! Son Rosly y Alex ― Dijo algo alarmada la chica. De pronto unas voces, llamaron la atención de ambos.

― Dragones, qué gusto verlos de nuevo, ¿Les interrumpimos algo? ― Preguntaron burlonamente, los ciliclones.

― ¡Tontos! Dejen ir a los niños, su pelea es con nosotros ― Ordenó Tay.

― ¡Oh! claro que los dejaremos ir… al suelo… jajaja ― Contestaron burlonamente, amenazando con tirar a los niños.

― No lo harían ― Declaró Avril.

― Pruébanos ― Pidieron desafiantes.

― No hay opción… Avril ¿lista? ― Pidió el chico alzando su morfo.

― ¡Lista! ― Dijo la chica del mismo modo.

― "Morfo de poder metamorfosis" ― Exclamaron ambos. Así ambos se transforman en los Dragones. Avril usa su abanico tormentoso para volar, y rescatar a Rosly y Alex, mientras que Tay ayudaba a la gente del lugar. Avril deja a los niños en un lugar seguro y se dispone a pelear a lado Tay contra el ejército de ciliclones. Los cuales se hallaban asustados por las miradas penetrantes de ambos Dragones.

― Oh… muy bien… esto fue una broma… ya saben… ― Intentaron decir.

― Arruinaron el paseo… y secuestraron a nuestros niños… ¡Ahora lo pagarán! ― Argumentaron ambos, con una voz frívola.

― ¡Espada Ardiente!― Exclamó Tay mientras les lanzaba un ataque de fuego.

― ¡Abanico Tormentoso!― Exclamó Avril mientras mandaba a volar a los ciliclones con sus vientos huracanados. Y así todos hicieron explosión, dándoles su fin.

― ¡Eso fue fácil! ― Admitieron ambos. ― Desactivar poder ― Concluyen ambos, destransformados.

Luego de la pelea los cuatro se reúnen felices porque no paso nada malo, y deciden volver a casa. Mientras van en autobús, los peques están dormidos, Avril esta recargada en el hombro de Tay dormida y Tay está feliz, mientras le quita unos mechones de la cara susurra…

― Definitivamente tengo mucha suerte de que tú estés conmigo ― Admitió. Luego del comentario también se acurruca a lado de la chica, para poder dormir un rato.

Los cuatro nunca olvidaran ese paseo en el que Avril y Tay se convirtieron en niñeras Dragón….


	11. LA PRINCESA DRAGON

**CAPITULO 9: "LA PRINCESA DRAGON"**

Era un día normal en la Academia Dragón, pero últimamente nuestros héroes se encuentran un poco frustrados debido a que no han podido atrapar a un criminal, este tiene por nombre Zenet y fue enviado por Drug, este sujeto está desapareciendo a las personas de la ciudad y los Dragones no encuentran su ubicación y debido al aumento de desapariciones Cricher tiene un nuevo plan…

― Muy bien, Dragones debido a lo que está ocurriendo, eh decidido que para encontrar a las personas desaparecidas deben separarse, Nick tu irás a la parte Este, Jenny al Sur, Kevin al Oeste y Tay al norte ― Explicó el Comandante.

― ¿Y yo qué? ― Pidió Avril. Dándose cuenta que el Comandante la había excluido del plan.

― Tú irás al Centro, donde hay más gente, digo, donde hay más información ― Aseguró el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

― ¡Eso no es justo! ― Comentó Avril al momento que hacía un puchero.

― Lo siento pero así debe de ser, retírense… ― Ordenó.

― Aun así no es justo ― Insistió Avril con un puchero más grande al momento que se cruzaba de brazos y salía de la Sala.

― Es tan dulce cuando se enoja ― Admitió Cricher con una sonrisa dulce.

― Lo sé… ― Apoyó Tay, con ojos soñadores. Después su rostro se torno rojo al recordar lo último que había dicho. ― Digo, ya vámonos ― Ordenó.

Así dicho los cuatro chicos se separan para ir en busca de pistas, aunque Avril está decepcionada, sabe que tiene que cumplir su trabajo. Cuando iba a salir se topa con Mina.

― Avril ¿Qué tienes? ― Pidió la mujer al notar la cara triste de la joven.

― Estoy triste y decepcionada porque estamos en una misión y Cricher me mandó a la zona más segura de la ciudad, él me trata como bebé ― Confesó pesadamente la chica.

― Estoy segura de que no es así, él solo quiere… ― Empezó a decir la mujer, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por la chica.

― Es que no es solo él, si no toda la Academia, todos me tratan como una bebé, una princesita e incluso la cara bonita del equipo, y no me toman en serio para las misiones. ― Confesó la Dragón.

― No creo que todos crean que eres débil, quiero decir, está bastante claro que eres una chica muy bonita, pero también saben que eres la más fuerte ― Argumentó la mujer. Avril la miró esperanzada.

― ¿Enserio? ― Pidió la Dragón.

― ¡Claro! Si no, ¿Por qué crees que te escogieron como segunda al mando? ― Pidió la mujer, tratando de sonar lógica.

― ¿Sabes qué Mina? Tienes razón, y si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada, sólo probaré que lo que dicen de mí es verdad y no es cierto. Será mejor que vaya a investigar, gracias Mina ― Concluyó la chica de forma entusiasta.

― Cuando quieras mi niña ― Respondió sonriente Mina. Dicho esto Avril abraza a Mina y se dirige a investigar el caso de Zenet.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad Avril se dirige con Piggy **(N/A: Un extraterrestre, que vive en un Camper del basurero del centro de la Ciudad) ** para investigar…

― ¡Dios mío qué asco! ― Exclamó la chica, de forma asqueada mientras con una de sus manos se tapaba la nariz. Pronto, encontró el Camper de Piggy. Toca la puerta de su camper con su pie. Ya saben, para evitar la suciedad.

― ¡Piggy! ¿Estás aquí? ¡Abre! ― Pidió la chica, aún golpeando el Camper. De pronto la puerta, finalmente fue abierta, revelando al extraterrestre.

― Miren nada más. Pero si es la princesa Dragón, ¿A qué se debe su agradable visita? ― Pidió Piggy de modo cordial. Aunque Avril, no lo veía del mismo modo.

― ¡Deja de jugar Piggy! ― Advirtió la chica. ―Vengo a preguntarte sobre las desapariciones que están ocurriendo ― Concluyó la chica.

― No sé nada…. Adiós… ― Comentó el sujeto de forma nerviosa mientras cerraba la puerta de su Camper. Al notar esto, Avril sujetó la puerta evitando que la cerrara.

― ¡Espera! ― Pidió pesadamente, mientras aún sostenía la puerta. De pronto, una idea golpeó su cabeza. Así de su mochila extrajo un pequeño bulto, mostrándoselo tentativamente al ser ― Mira, un emparedado de crema de maní y jalea… que rico pero yo no puedo comer y tu no ayudas así que lo tirare… ― Amenazó la chica.

― ¡No espera! Te diré lo que quieres saber, pero primero dame el emparedado ― Ante esto, la chica sonrió para sus adentros. A fin de cuentas su plan había funcionado.

― Ten, ahora dime ― Demandó la chica, después de entregarle el emparedado.

― Pues… hace tres noches escuche a un sujeto diciendo que necesitaba tubos de ensayo para los ectoplasmas de la gente, y que los deben llevar al lugar desierto donde hay que cavar, y eso es todo… ― Explicó el ser.

― Bueno, espero que eso me sirva. Gracias Piggy ― Concluyó la chica.

― Cuando quieras princesa ― Dijo Piggy, mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado.

Dicho esto Avril se retira para tratar de descifrar lo que le dijo Piggy.

― _El lugar desierto donde hay que cavar… ― _Pensaba la chica, mientras caminaba por la Ciudad. ―_ Pero eso no tiene sentido… o quizás… ¡Ya sé! La parte desértica de la ciudad… ¡Eso es!… ― _Se dijo mentalmente. Avril felizmente se dirige a la zona desértica. Mientras tanto el resto de los Dragones regresan a la base.

― ¿Tuvieron éxito Dragones? ― Pidió Cricher al ver a sus cadetes.

― No Señor, no encontramos nada ― Dijeron todos al unísono de forma pesada. De pronto, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Tay girara su cabeza en varias direcciones en busca de algo, o más bien alguien.

― ¿Oigan y Avril? ― Pidió el chico.

― Tal vez aun sigue investigando ― Comentó Jenny.

― ¿Por qué no la llaman? ― Ofreció Cricher. Ante esto, tras recordar lo que Avril le había dicho. Mina decidió intervenir.

― ¡No Señor!, no creo que eso sea necesario, ella debe estar muy bien, déjenla trabajar ― Aseguró la mujer. ― _Debo cubrir a Avril hasta que ella venga ― _Pensaba.

― Pero Mina… ― Empezó a decir Tay.

― Pero nada Tay ― Dijo con voz firme. ― Vengan les voy a preparar galletas, ayúdenme por favor ― Concluyó, volviendo a su voz dulce y tranquila.

― Esta bien ― Dijeron todos, un tanto no convencidos.

Así los Dragones se retiran mientras que Cricher se queda muy confundido.

Mientras tanto.

― Muy bien según lo que dijo Piggy aquí debe haber una pista sobre las desapariciones ― Comentó la chica, al llegar al desierto de las afueras de la Ciudad. ― Ahora sólo debo de cavar… pero… ¿en dónde?… ― Se preguntó nuevamente. Viendo que el lugar no era nada pequeño. Pronto, una idea golpeó su mente. ― Quizás si rastreo con energía podré encontrar algo… ¡Eso haré! ― Concluyó la chica. Con esto, extiende su mano y trata de encontrar las energías de las personas. ― ¡Las tengo! Están justo debajo de mí. ― Ya segura de su descubrimiento Avril se dispone a cavar el lugar, cuando de pronto….

― ¡Esto no es verdad! ¿Cómo se les puede ocurrir que llueva?… ― Pidió la chica, algo molesta y frustrada. Al momento que se empapaba. ― No importa, aun así debo seguir cavando ― Se dijo así misma. Y de forma determinante Avril sigue cavando aunque este lloviendo.

Mientras tanto el resto del equipo se encuentra horneando galletas. Pero hay cierto líder que no está de acuerdo con esa tarea.

― Mina, tú y yo sabemos que la única que puede preparar galletas es Avril ¿Por qué nos pusiste a hacer esto? ― Pidió el chico.

― Esta bien… ya vi que no te puedo engañar… ― Dijo Mina en un susurro cansado. ― Lo que pasa es que la niña Avril se siente "dependiente" y quiere realizar la misión ella sola, eso es todo ― Confesó la mujer.

― ¿¡Qué!? Pero eso no es cierto, digo Avril es la chica más independiente que conozco por eso la quiero… ― Comentó el chico. Pero al recordar lo último que había dicho, se sonrojó. Y Mina lo miraba con cara pícara. ― Digo la quiero ayudar… ya sabes… es mi amiga y eso… ― Corrigió torpemente el Dragón del Fuego.

― Claro… lo que digas… ― Comentó Mina no muy convencida. ― Mejor déjala, te aseguro que ella va a volver. Así que ponte a hornear ― Concluyó.

― Tienes razón, ella volverá ― Secundó el chico. Dicho esto Tay vuelve a su labor domestica.

Mientras tanto con nuestra chica Dragón favorita, se ve que todo va bien hasta que…

― ¡Sí! ¡Por fin encontré algo! ― Exclamó esperanzada la chica. Pero cuando estaba cavando cayó en el hoyo. ― ¡Au!… ¡Eso dolió!… ― Se quejó la chica tras haber aterrizado de sentón dentro del hoyo. Cuando volvió en sí. Observó que no era un agujero cualquiera. ― ¿Qué es esto? Parece un laboratorio ― Comentó. La chica comienza a caminar en la pequeña cueva en la que cayó. De pronto encuentra unos estantes con un líquido verde y baboso.

― Esta cosa babosa debe ser… ― Empezó a decir a medida que tomaba en mano uno de los tubos. ― El ectoplasma de la gente desaparecida… ¡Oh si los encontré! ¡Soy genial! ― Exclamó la chica sumamente emocionada por su descubrimiento. ― Esperen a que los chicos lo sepan, pero primero debo salir de aquí ― Concluyó. Para después empezar a trepar la pared para salir del hoyo, y cuando estaba fuera se encontró a alguien…

― ¡No puede ser encontraste mi escondite! ― Exclamó un ciliclon. De inmediato captó la atención de Avril. ― Pero no te irás de aquí ― Advirtió de forma amenazante.

Por otro lado, la chica sólo pudo dar un suspiro de frustración. ― Ok… Zenet… estoy sucia, mojada, mi cabello se erizo y se me rompieron las uñas… tú quieres problemas ¿no?... ― Pidió sarcásticamente.

― Pelea, si te atreves Dragón ― Retó el malvado Ser.

― Muy bien, tú lo pediste… "Morfo de poder Metamorfosis" ― Exclamó la chica al transformarse. ― Guerrera Rosa… ¡Dragón del Viento! ― Concluyó la chica al hacer una pose. ― ¡Abanico Tormentoso! ― Exclamó la chica al sacar su artículo misterioso y empezar a atacar a Zenet. Pero Zenet, sin ninguna dificultad esquiva los golpes de aire de la chica, y le dispara rayos laser los cuales Avril no puede evitar y la hieren y como golpe final Zenet le dispara y Avril sale volando mientras grita y Zenet ríe, todo se ve mal para ella…

― Creo que te gane preciosa ― Anunció triunfante, mientras se acercaba a la chica.

― Debo… debo… debo llamar a los otros… ― Susurró la chica pesadamente mientras sostenía su morfo para poder hablarle a sus amigos. Pero Zenet usó su láser para arrebatárselo de las manos.

― No querrás hacer eso niña, esta pelea es sólo de nosotros ― Declaró Zenet con una sonrisa malévola. Avril se encontraba asustada.

Pero mientras tanto en la cocina de la Academia, inesperadamente llega Sam ladrando frenéticamente.

― ¿Qué pasa Sam? ― Pidió Tay mientras la perrita le jalaba el pantalón y ladraba.

― Creo que quiere que la sigas ― Comentó Nick.

― Pues bueno… vamos… ― Dijo el chico. Así los cuatro comienzan a seguir a Sam quien llega a la sala de control con Cricher quien les da una mala noticia.

― ¡Dragones! qué bueno que llegaron ¿Y Purrot? ― Pidió el hombre al notar la ausencia de la mencionada.

― Aún sigue con su investigación ― Respondió Tay. De pronto la expresión de Cricher pasó a preocupado.

― Esto no es bueno… acabamos de perder la localización de Purrot y hay un ataque de Zenet… ― Confesó el hombre.

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Pidieron todos.

― ¿No cree que ella fue?… ― Empezó a decir Tay, temiendo lo peor. De pronto su pregunta fue acortada por el llamado de Kevin.

― Mira Tay, lo que hace Sam ― Comentó el chico señalando al animal. Todos se dirigieron al vestíbulo dónde se encontraba Sam. La perrita se encontraba rasgando la foto de Avril y estaba llorando. Luego empieza a olfatear y se dirige a la puerta.

― Creo que Sam sabe donde esta Avril, tenemos que seguirla ― Ordenó Tay.

― ¡Bien! ― Exclamaron todos. Así los cuatro chicos siguen a Sam. Mientras tanto Avril sigue en apuros, Zenet la tiene acorralada…

― Este es tu fin… Dragón del Viento… ― Declaró el malvado ser. Zenet se preparaba para dispararle a Avril y ya resignada ésta se cubre la cara esperando su fin. El rayo estaba cerca de ella, pero el golpe jamás llegó. Alguien lo había evitado. Avril se destapa la cara, revelando a.

― ¡Sam! ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Cuestionó la chica muy confundida por la situación. En cambio la perrita lamia a la chica y movía su colita. Pronto los Dragones, ya transformados aparecieron ante la chica.

― ¡Avril! ¿Estás bien? ― Pidió Tay. Mientras ayudaba a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

― Si, muchas gracias por venir ― Comentó la chica feliz.

― Ahora veo, porque no nos llamaste, tú está dañado ― Comentó Kevin del otro lado, mientras recogía el morfo de la chica y se lo entregaba.

― ¡Él me lo quitó! ― Exclamó furiosa la chica mientras señalaba a Zenet. ― ¿Pero sabes qué? Ahora que mis amigos están aquí podré patearte el trasero ― Aseguró la chica.

― ¡Espada Ardiente!― Exclamó Tay mientras le lanzaba un ataque de fuego.

― ¡Abanico Tormentoso!― Exclamó Avril mientras mandaba a volar a Zenet con sus vientos huracanados.

― ¡Geiser de Cristal!― Exclamó Kevin mientras con una ola de agua ahogaba al ser.

― ¡Puño Rocoso!― Exclamó Jenny mientras realizaba una abertura en la tierra para enterrar a Zenet.

― ¡Vara de hojas!― Exclamó Nick mientras cegaba al mismo con sus remolinos de hojas.

― ¡Guerreros unidos!... ¡Tajo quíntuple! ― Con este golpe, los Dragones por fin derrotan a Zenet. Y los ectoplasmas que Avril encontró se convirtieron de nuevo en personas, y los Dragones las ayudaron a volver a sus hogares.

Luego de vuelta a la base el resto del equipo le tiene una sorpresa a Avril. Todos ellos se encuentran reunidos en la sala de control.

― Purrot…. Creo que hablo por todos cuando te digo: Felicidades… demostraste ser una buena investigadora y peleadora, aquí tienes una medalla, te la ganaste ― Anunció el gran hombre, mientras le ponía la medalla a la chica.

― Wow… gracias… no me lo esperaba… es increíble ― Comentó feliz la chica.

― Y aquí tienes Avril, un regalo de mi parte ― Dijo Mina mientras le entregaba un dispositivo.

― ¡Mi morfo! ¡Lo arreglaste! Gracias Mina, eres la mejor ― Elogió Avril, a la mayor mientras ambas sonreían.

― Y de nuestra parte te damos esto ― Dijeron el resto del equipo mientras le entregaban a la chica una bandeja.

― ¡Wow! Unas galletitas ¿Las hicieron ustedes? ― Pidió la chica un tanto asombrada, tomando la bandeja.

― ¡Sí! ― Exclamaron todos.

― ¡Qué tiernos!…. ¡Me encantan!, son los mejores ― Exclamó la chica, sumamente alagada por los detalles de su Familia.

― No tu eres la mejor ― Corrigió Tay con una sonrisa a la chica. ― Demostraste ser: Independiente… ―

― Valiente… ― Secundó Kevin.

― Inteligente… ― Prosiguió Jenny.

― Y Fuerte… ― Concluyó Nick.

― Me alegra que todos piensen eso, ¿Saben? Siempre creí que me veían como la cara bonita del equipo. ― Confesó la chica.

― Sí lo eres… ― Dijo Kevin.

― Pero no en ese término ― Aseguró Tay.

― Es cierto eres bonita… pero fuerte… ― Admitió Jenny.

― Sí, y si no nos crees pregúntale a Zenet con su trasero pateado… Jejeje ― Argumentó Nick de forma burlona.

― Tienen razón… creo que se podría decir que soy "La Princesa Dragón" ― Concluyó la chica.

― Eso se oye bien ― Admitieron todos. Dicho esto todos comienzan a reír.

Avril por fin se dio cuenta de que es la peleadora más bonita de la academia y que eso es un gran orgullo, por eso es la segunda al mando… la Dragón del Viento…


	12. PIJAMADA DRAGON

**CAPITULO 10: "PIJAMADA DRAGON"**

Es de noche en la ciudad, todo está tranquilo excepto en la Academia A.P.I. en donde los Dragones se encuentran en el vestíbulo decidiendo que ver…

― ¡Vamos chicos!, decidan qué es lo que vamos a ver ― Pidió Avril de forma pesada.

― Es cierto, la estática de la televisión me está enloqueciendo ― Admitió Jenny, del mismo modo que su amiga. Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá observando cansadamente cómo los chicos se peleaban por el control remoto.

― Esto sería más rápido, si Kevin deja que veamos mi programa ― Declaró Tay, mientras intentaba arrebatarle el control remoto de la tele. Ya que al estar discutiendo ambos cambiaban de canal.

― Tu programa de ninjas es tonto… veamos detectives privados ― Se defendió Kevin. Jalando del control remoto.

― No, mejor veamos rescatadores de planetas ― Argumentó Nick. Al escuchar su opción, Tay y Kevin interrumpieron su pelea, al momento que ellos y las chicas observaba a Nick de forma extraña.

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Pidió el resto al unísono.

― ¿Qué?… soy el Dragón de la Madera por lo tanto me preocupa el calentamiento global… ― Argumentó el chico. Con eso, todos sacudieron la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad.

― ¡Tengo una idea!, veamos la película de "Los ninjas detectives ecológicos" ¿Qué les parece? ― Pidió Avril.

― ¡Sí! ― Respondieron todos.

Dicho esto los cinco se disponen a ver dicha película, comieron palomitas y refrescos. Al término de esta decidieron comer pizza. Como parte de la A.P.I. en el vestíbulo había una máquina capaz de crear la comida que quieras. Así con tan sólo presionar un botón, la pizza apareció.

― ¡Cielos! Ya era hora, tenía mucha hambre ― Anunció Tay, al oler la pizza recién hecha.

― Tú siempre tienes hambre ― Corrigió Avril en tono burlón.

― Igual que yo ― Comentó Kevin.

― Si, ¿Por qué no las sirven de una vez? ― Pidió Kevin.

― Yo te sirvo, cariño ― Ofreció Jenny a su novio, al momento que se levantaba del sofá.

― Gracias, linda ― Dijo Nick.

― ¿Quieres que te sirva, Kevin? ― Pidió nuevamente la menor.

― Claro, gracias ― Dijo Kevin.

― Bueno, ahorita vengo ― Comentó Avril, al levantarse del sofá en dirección a la cocina para servir la pizza.

― ¡Oye Avril!, ¿Me puedes traer cuatro rebanadas?… por favor… ― Pidió Tay con ojos suplicantes a su amiga.

― Esta bien… sólo porque dijiste por favor ― Concluyó la chica. Al momento que abandonaba el lugar. Mientras los chicos se quedan platicando.

― ¿Saben qué?… Un día de éstos intentaré conseguirme una novia ― Anunció Kevin.

― ¿Por qué hablas de ti?, Si yo tampoco tengo ― Corrigió Tay, un tanto indignado.

― Ay por favor Tay, al menos tú tienes a Avril apartada para ti, mientras que yo no tengo a nadie ― Le recordó Kevin.

― Eso es cierto, así que no te quejes Tay ― Concluyó Nick con una sonrisa.

― ¿Saben qué?… no discutiré con ustedes este asunto ― Contestó Tay, algo molesto por la situación. Al momento que se cruzaba de brazos.

― ¡Claro! Evádelo como siempre ― Comentó Kevin.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Cuestionó Tay sin entender lo que su amigo intentaba decirle.

― Que estas enamorado de ella desde los 10 años y no eres capaz de admitirlo ― Recordó Kevin. De pronto la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando las chicas regresaron con la pizza. Pero lamentablemente Avril había escuchado esto último.

― ¿Quién está enamorado desde los 10 años? ― Pidió Avril al entrar al vestíbulo, seguida de Jenny. Ante la pregunta. Kevin y Nick miraron a Tay, el cual sólo pudo sonrojarse.

― Ah… un amigo de afuera de la ciudad… si es él… Jejeje… ― Comentó Tay, de forma torpe. ― ¿Trajiste mis rebanadas? ― Pidió el chico, tratando de olvidar el tema anterior.

― Si aquí están ― Contestó Avril, regresando a la realidad. Al momento que le entregaba la comida.

― Aquí tienes Nick y Kevin ― Comentó Jenny, mientras entregaba las rebanadas a los chicos respectivamente.

― Gracias ― Respondió el trío de chicos. Así los Dragones se determinaron a comer sus rebanadas de pizza. Cuando terminaron eran las 10:00 de la noche.

― Bueno… ya acabamos con toda la pizza… ― Anunció Kevin mientras se estiraba y daba un suspiro. ― ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ― Cuestionó viendo al resto de sus amigos.

― ¿Y si jugamos videojuegos? ― Sugirió Tay.

― ¡Sí! ¡Buena idea! ― Exclamaron Kevin y Nick. Dicho esto los tres chicos emocionados empiezan a jugar "La Venganza del Pulpo Alienígena 3".

Mientras tanto, las chicas se pusieron a hojear una revista en la que aparecía la gran banda de rock: "Wolf Teens" con su vocalista Matt quien era el chico más guapo…

― ¡Wow ese Matt es tan guapo! ― Elogió Jenny con ojos soñadores. De pronto se oye que alguien aclara la garganta. Lo que la hace salir de sus ensoñaciones.

― Pero no tanto como tu Nick ― Corrigió la menor con una sonrisa hacia su novio. Para después volverse a Avril. ― ¿Y tú qué piensas Avril? ― Preguntó.

― La verdad me da igual… no se… creo que no me gusta… ― Respondió la chica dándole el menor interés. Cosa que sorprendió a la menor. Es decir, Matt es el chico más codiciado del momento.

― ¿¡Estás loca!? ― Volvió a pedir la menor, pero un tanto alterada. Cosa que llamó la atención de los chicos. Los cuales las miraron confundidos. A lo que ambas les dieron una sonrisa y hablaron más bajo.

― No… es sólo que no siento que sea guapo… ni nada… ― Concluyó la chica, aún con indiferencia.

― Creo que lo dices porque tu corazón y ojos están solamente en Tay ― Comentó Jenny, con un tono pícaro en su voz. Cosa que rápidamente hizo sonrojar a Avril.

― ¿¡Qué!?… Por favor… ¿Tay y yo?… Estas loquita… ― Anunció la mayor un tanto nerviosa.

― Como digas… ― Concluyó la menor no muy convencida. Al verla así, Avril decidió cambiar de tema.

― Mira… mejor veamos otra cosa ― Pidió Avril.

― Si, hay que realizar el test: ¿Qué personalidad tiene el chico que te gusta? ― Sugirió Jenny, mostrándole a su amiga el test. Avril solo asintió y ambas realizaron la prueba resultando al final…

― Muy bien mi chico es: inteligente, amable y cariñoso ― Argumentó Jenny con una sonrisa. Avril sólo pudo soltar una risa.

― Jajaja… creo que Nick si es tu chico ideal… ― Anunció Avril.

― Lo sé… ― Respondió la menor con un suspiro soñador. ― Muy bien ahora tú ― Pidió Jenny. Tratando de quitarle la revista a Avril. Más ésta la sujeto con más fuerza.

― ¡Ah no! ¡Yo no lo leeré! ― Advirtió Avril jalando para sí la revista.

― Entonces lo haré yo ― Concluyó Jenny, mientras le quitaba rápidamente la revista de las manos ― Muy bien tu chico es: buen líder, gracioso, algo torpe, dulce y fuerte… ― Al terminar de leer, Jenny se empezó a reír fuertemente, cosa que sonrojó a Avril y la molestó. ― Jajaja ― Reía Jenny.

― ¡No es gracioso!… ¡Ya cállate!… ― Ordenó Avril, al momento que le daba un aventón a su amiga. ― Es mas podría ser otro chico… no precisamente Tay… ― Concluyó la chica.

― Yo nunca mencione a Tay… Jajaja… te delataste tú misma… ― Anunció Jenny, aún sin dejar de reír. Si Avril estaba ruborizada, ahora parecía un tomate.

― ¡Ya basta!… ¡Deja de decirlo! ― Ordenó. De pronto los gritos de Avril y las risas de Jenny, llegaron a los oídos de los chicos.

― ¿Oigan niñas de qué se ríen? ― Pidió el trío de chicos desde el otro lado del vestíbulo.

― Por nada… ― Anticipó a decir Avril, al momento que le tapaba la boca a Jenny. ― ¿Por qué no mejor jugamos Karaokidoki? ― Sugirió. Todo con tal de olvidar lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

― Bueno ― Respondió el resto.

Dicho esto los cinco se dirigen al juego Avril y Jenny van a cantar juntas, ya que los chicos no saben cantar, ambas deciden interpretar: "leave all to shine" ambas lo hicieron muy bien. Luego de esto, vieron otra película y conversaron sobre las aventuras que han tenido hasta ahora y cuales les han parecido divertidas, dolorosas y difíciles…

Luego de esto eran las 3:00 de la mañana, por lo que decidieron dormir un poco, ya que estaban cansados, ésta había sido una gran y divertida pijamada una pijamada Dragón…

Aunque entre sueños las chicas mantenían una sonrisa burlona debido a los resultados del test… ya que ambas sabían (aunque Avril no lo admita) que eso era verdad…


	13. EL DRAGON MAS INTELIGENTE

**CAPITULO 11: "EL DRAGON MAS INTELIGENTE"**

Era una tarde normal en la Academia, nuestros Dragones se encontraban entrenando pero desafortunadamente alguien les faltaba…

― Oye Jenny ¿y Nick? ― Pidió Tay a la menor. Al detenerse de su entrenamiento.

― Está trabajando en un proyecto muy importante ― Anunció Jenny calmadamente.

― Wow… eso se oye interesante… ― Comentó Avril.

― ¡Lo sé!… mí Nick es muy listo ― Anunció la chica con orgullo y ojos soñadores.

― ¡Claro!… como digas… ― Comentó Kevin, con algo de sarcasmo.

― Pero aun así, él debe asistir al entrenamiento, esa es su principal prioridad ― Recordó Tay.

― Estoy de acuerdo con Tay. Pero aún así, creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar para despejar un rato su mente, ya saben, tanto trabajo puede freírle el cerebro a cualquiera… ¿Qué dicen? ― Sugirió la chica.

― ¡Muy bien! Entonces vamos por él ― Concluyeron todos. Dicho esto los chicos se dirigen al laboratorio donde se encontraba Nick…

― ¡Hola Nick! ― Saludó Jenny a su novio, al momento que le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

― ¡Hola Linda! ¿Qué haces aquí abajo? ― Cuestionó. Luego el resto del equipo apareció en el lugar.

― Pues los chicos y yo… hemos considerado que has estado trabajando mucho últimamente… y queremos invitarte a pasear… ― Comentó la chica.

― ¡Claro! Pero ¿A dónde? ― Cuestionó nuevamente.

― ¿Qué tal si vamos al show de magia de Nekrons? ― Sugirió Tay, mostrándole al resto un volante de dicho mago.

― ¿Quién es? ― Pidió Avril, tomando el volante en sus manos.

― Oí de él, es un mago muy impactante que ha ganado mucha popularidad… dicen que es muy bueno… ― Aseguró Kevin.

― Entonces vamos… Ven Nick ― Anunció Jenny. Al momento que todos salían del laboratorio.

― Si… sólo dame un segundo… ― Dijo el chico. Dicho esto Nick, sin que nadie se dé cuenta aguarda el objeto en el que estaba trabajando, y se dirige contento con sus amigos al show de magia…

Al llegar cada uno toma su respectivo asiento y se preparan para ver el show, al comienzo se apagan todas las luces y de una nube de humo aparece Nekrons:

― Buenas Noches damas y caballeros, soy el increíble Nekrons, ¿listos para disfrutar de un poco de magia? ― Saludó el ser. Al momento que sacaba su varita.

― ¡Sí! ― Exclamó el público frenéticamente. Dicho esto Nekrons empieza con trucos sencillos, desde esconder una carta hasta cortar a una persona del público. Todos estaban frenéticamente emocionados, hasta que…

― Bien… veo que se están divirtiendo, pero lamentablemente es hora de irme ― Anunció con tristeza, el gran mago. Pronto se oyeron las decepciones del público. ― Pero no sufran porque haré un último truco… ― Corrigió. Cosa que puso felices a sus aclamantes. ― Primero necesito a cinco personas del público ― Anunció. De inmediato, todos empezaron a gritar ¡Yo! Pero Nekrons tenía planes para otras personas. Luego de unos segundos, encontró lo que necesitaba. ― ¿Qué tal esos cinco jovencitos de la primera fila? ¿Qué dicen? ― Pidió el mago. Y claro, como era de esperarse esos cinco jóvenes eran los Dragones.

― ¡Sí! ― Exclamaron los cinco. Al subir al escenario estaban muy emocionados, y Nekrons les dijo que se sentaran en las sillas allí presentes. Los chicos obedecieron.

― Muy bien chicos… los cubriré con esta manta y a la vista de todo el público los desapareceré ― Anunció. Con esto, los chicos ya estaban debajo de la manta. ― Muy bien, quitaré la manta, en tres… dos… uno… ― Dicho esto Nekrons quita la manta, descubriendo que los chicos han desaparecido. Después de esto todo el público aplaude.

― Gracias… muchas gracias a todos… bueno hora de un receso… disfruten de la comida… que yo vuelvo enseguida… ― Ofreció Nekrons. Dicho esto mucha gente se dispersa, para disfrutar de la comida. Mientras Nekrons se dirige al sótano, donde lo están esperando cinco chicos muy furiosos y confundidos. Atados a una silla.

― ¿Pero qué? ― Pidió Tay volviendo a la realidad.

― ¿En dónde estamos? ― Cuestionó Avril. Intentando zafarse de la silla.

― ¿Qué rayos pasó? ― Pidió Kevin, mirando en todas direcciones.

― Creo que yo puedo responderles eso… Dragones… ― Respondió Nekrons con una sonrisa, al llegar al lugar. Los Dragones estaban confundidos.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes quienes somos? ― Cuestionó Jenny.

― Muy simple niñita… ― Empezó a decir Nekrons. Mientras que caminaba alrededor de los Dragones con una sonrisa. Y éstos sólo lo seguían con la mirada. ― Todos en la galaxia saben quienes son ustedes y todos los problemas que le han causado al amo Drug ― Explicó el mago.

― Y… ¿Qué es lo que nos vas a hacer? ― Pidió Nick.

― Mi amo Drug fue muy claro… vencerlos y luego llevárselos como trofeo de su victoria… Jejeje ― Argumentó triunfante el ser.

― ¡Eso nunca va a pasar! ― Advirtió Tay.

― ¡Vaya! Me imagino que tú eres el líder ― Comentó Nekrons, acercándose al chico.

― Así es… tonto mago… ― Respondió Tay. Mientras forcejeaba intentando patear al mago. Esto sólo provocó la risa de Nekrons, mientras se quitaba de su alcance.

— Valiente, insolente y altanero, eres igual a tu… ― Empezó a decir Nekrons.

― Igual ¿A quién? ― Prosiguió Tay.

― No importa ― Comentó con indiferencia. ― Es hora de sacar mi truco bajo la manga ― Anunció orgulloso.

― Y se puede saber ¿Cuál es? ― Insistió Avril.

― Es muy simple linda… sólo tomo mi varita y… ― Dijo al momento que alzaba su varita y la misma lanza un rayo rojo enceguecedor que pone en trance a los Dragones, sus ojos se ponen rojos.

― Muy bien…ahora si ¿Qué decían? ― Pidió nuevamente el ser.

― Lo obedeceremos en todo maestro Nekrons… ― Anunciaron. Al parecer, Nekrons ya los tenía bajo su control.

― Muy bien… esto es perfecto, ahora es tiempo de la segunda parte de mi espectáculo, y con los Dragones como mi estelar… este show será el más explosivo para los humanos… literalmente… jajaja… ― Argumentó Nekrons, con su monólogo interior. Dicho esto Nekrons vuelve al escenario con las personas, mientras que los Dragones aun siguen en trance, bueno casi todos…

― _Bien… ya se fue… eso estuvo cerca… _― Pensaba Nick, mientras intentaba liberarse. Al ver que era inútil, dio un suspiro. ―_ Qué bueno que traía mis intercomunicadores contra hipnosis ― _Pensó con orgullo el chico. ―_ Pero aún así debo liberar a los otros del control mental… ¿pero cómo?... _― Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, Nick escucho la voz de Nekrons. Y decidió actuar natural. Es decir, hipnotizado.

― Bien, damas y caballeros, como segunda parte de mi acto, traeré a mis asistentes de la ocasión pasada… por favor denle un aplauso a nuestros invitados especiales… los Dragones… ― Anunció el Mago. Dicho esto rápidamente Nick actúa como si estuviera en trance. Al momento que los cinco eran liberados de las sillas. Para finalmente entrar al escenario, respondiendo al llamado de Nekrons, mientras el público gritaba enloquecido…

― Bien, estos chicos les mostrarán un pequeño truco. ― Comentó Nekrons con una gran sonrisa hacia su público, para después dirigirse a los Dragones. ― Ahora mis niños ― Ordenó, con una sonrisa retorcida.

― Si ― Respondieron los chicos, sin expresión alguna. Al momento que sacaban sus morfos, y el público, los miraban confundidos.

― ¿Listos? ― Pidió Tay a sus compañeros, alzando su morfo.

― Listos ― Respondieron los demás, alzando sus morfos. ― Morfo de poder… metamorfosis… ― Exclamaron. Y así los chicos se transforman, dejando al público sorprendido. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?

― Muy bien mí querido público. Mis niños les darán una gran demostración… de su propia destrucción… observen como los cinco se atacan entre sí ― Anunció desquisiadamente el malvado ser. Al oírlo, el público quedó petrificado ante las palabras de aquel mago. Por otro lado, los Dragones sacaron sus armas, esperando la orden de ataque de su amo. Por suerte, era el momento de que Nick interviniera.

― ¿¡Qué!? Oh no, ¡Nekrons eso no sucederá! ― Advirtió Nick, dando un paso al frente en posición de ataque para enfrentar al mago.

― ¿Pero, cómo? Tú deberías estar hipnotizado ― Comentó confundido.

― Debería… pero tú truco barato no funcionó conmigo ― Anunció Nick, con algo de arrogancia. ― Gracias a estas linduras ― Concluyó señalando su oído, en el cual tenía un aparato.

― ¿Y qué se supone que son esos? ¿Unos audífonos? ― Pidió Nekrons tratando de no reírse.

― Mmm… preferiría llamarlos auriculares contra hipnosis… ― Dijo con orgullo el Dragón, pero Nekrons le dio una mirada tonta. ― Aunque… pensándolo bien… es un nombre muy largo… deberé trabajar en ello después. ― Susurró. Después sacudió la cabeza, para volver a la realidad. ― Pero lo que importa es que estos aparatitos bloquean tu hipnosis barata ― Concluyó poniendo pose cool.

― Aun así aunque tú estés libre, tú no impedirás que tus amigos se destruyan entre sí ― Argumentó Nekrons, sabiendo que ya tenía la solución.

― Eso es lo que tú crees ― Dijo el chico. Dicho esto Nick, rápidamente les coloca los pequeños auriculares a sus amigos para bloquear el control de Nekrons sobre ellos. Éstos empezaban a volver a la normalidad, cosa que enfadó a Nekrons.

― ¡No! ― Exclamó el ser, al ver su plan arruinado. Después le dirigió una mirada siniestra al joven Dragón. ― Ahora esta pelea es entre tú y yo, chico tonto ― Amenazó.

― ¡Oh no!… creo que lo hice enojar… ― Dijo Nick, en un susurro, intentando alejarse de Nekrons. Colocándose tras sus amigos. ― Mmm… chicos… este sería un buen momento para que reaccionaran… ― Pidió el chico en forma suplicante. ― ¡Reaccionen! ― Gritó más fuerte esta vez. Al decir esto, Tay y los otros reaccionaron. Sus ojos se vuelven de color normal y están destranformados. El público nuevamente está asombrado.

― ¿Y ahora? ― Pidió Tay, al volver a la realidad.

― ¡Rayos! ¡Esto ya no es divertido! ― Continuó Avril, al momento que hacía un puchero.

― Si… ¿Qué nos pasó? ― Preguntó Kevin mirando a sus amigos, los cuales se encogieron de hombros.

― ¿Oigan y Nick? ― Cuestionó Jenny, al no ver a su novio.

― Aquí estoy Jenny ― Dijo Nick, mientras retrocedía del agarre de Nekrons. El chico estaba muy nervioso. ― ¿Oigan chicos les importa si me quitan a este mago loco de encima? ― Pidió sarcásticamente.

― Oh si ― Respondieron los demás de forma torpe.

― ¿Listos? ― Pidió Tay nuevamente alzando su morfo.

― Listos… morfo de poder… metamorfosis… ― Exclamaron los cuatro. Ya transformados, Nick corrió hacia sus amigos. Ya reunidos.

― Guerrero Rojo… ¡Dragón del Fuego!― Exclamó Tay al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrera Rosa… ¡Dragón del Viento!― Exclamó Avril al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrero Azul… ¡Dragón del Agua!― Exclamó Kevin al momento que hacía una pose.

―Guerrera Amarilla… ¡Dragón de la Tierra!― Exclamó Jenny al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrero Verde… ¡Dragón de la Madera!― Exclamó Nick al momento que hacía una pose.

― ¡Guerrero unidos!... ¡Dragones para siempre!― Exclamaron al unísono.

Luego de esto, el público tenía la boca abierta. Pero ninguno de ellos, se rehusaba a abandonar el lugar. Al parecer, algo genial, estaba por ocurrir.

― Muy bien Nekrons es hora de acabar con tu acto ― Argumentó Nick.

― No pueden ― Intentó decir el ser. Más los Dragones sólo sonrieron.

― ¡Oh si! ¡Míranos!… ― Argumentó Tay. ― ¡Espada Ardiente! ― Exclamó Tay.

― ¡Abanico Tormentoso! ― Exclamó Avril.

― ¡Geiser de Cristal! ― Exclamó Kevin.

― ¡Puño Rocoso! ― Exclamó Jenny.

― ¡Vara de Hojas! ― Exclamó Nick.

― ¡Dragones Unidos, Tajo Quíntuple! ― Y con este último ataque Nekrons finalmente es destruido. Todos están felices, mientras el público aplaude. Y los Dragones, se dan la oportunidad, de hacer caravanas y saludar ante los aplausos.

― ¡Wow eso fue genial! ― Gritó uno.

― ¡El mejor show! ― Exclamó otro.

― ¡Fue espectacular! ― Comentó otro.

― Oye Nick ― Empezó a decir Tay, hacia su amigo. ― ¿Cómo nos liberaste del control mental? ― Cuestionó. Ante la pregunta, Nick sonrió y se destransformó.

― Con estos auriculares contra hipnosis ― Respondió al momento que les mostraba dichos aparatitos. Luego, para observar mejor, todos se destransformaron.

― ¡Wow! ― Exclamó Kevin. ― Eso explica porque tenía comezón en mí oído ― Comentó burlonamente, mientras se metía el dedo en la oreja.

― Si… oye Nick, ¡Qué gran invento! ― Elogió Avril.

― Se los dije. Mi Nick es el mejor, el Dragón más Inteligente ― Alagó Jenny a su novio. Cosa que sonrojó a ambos.

― Gracias linda ― Respondió Nick. Para que ambos se dieran un tierno beso.

Después de esto el resto de los chicos observan contentos a la pareja, mientras el público

Continúa aplaudiendo. Al ver a toda esa gente ahí, aclamándolos. Les hizo recordar algo.

― Ah… Mmm… Nick, ¿De casualidad no tendrás un invento que borré los últimos momentos de toda esta gente? ― Pidió Tay. Recordando que todo este tiempo, ésta gente había sido testigo de su transformación.

― ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¡Si todos nos aman! ― Exclamó con una gran sonrisa Kevin. Antes esto, el resto de sus amigos, le dieron una mirada seria.

― Sabes bien que ese no es el punto Kev. ― Argumentó Tay.

― Es cierto… recuerda que Cricher nos dijo que debíamos mantener nuestra identidad, secreta, y este no es el momento para que la gente se den cuenta de los ataques. ― Concluyó Avril, tratando de sonar lógica. Ante esto, Kevin dio un suspiro triste.

― ¡Ah! Creo que tienen razón… ya será en otro momento ― Comentó Kevin tratando de sonreír. Antes esto, sus amigos se acercaron a él, colocando una mano en su hombro, a manera de comprensión.

― ¿Y bien Nick? ¿Puedes hacerlo? ― Pidió Tay nuevamente.

― ¡Por supuesto! ― Exclamó Nick, con esto, caminó un poco y encontró en el suelo, la varita de Nekrons. ― Sólo uso la varita mágica de nuestro amigo… y le cambio la modalidad a borrar memoria… y ¡Listo! ― Argumentó el chico. Al presionar un botón y apunta hacia a las personas, para borrarles los últimos momentos de su mente. Al volver en sí. Las personas estaban confundidas. Por lo que nuestros héroes se ofrecieron a ayudarlos a salir del lugar.

― ¡Wow! ¿Sabes Nick? Yo pude haber hecho eso ― Comentó Kevin, refiriéndose a lo fácil que Nick borró la memoria de los presentes.

― Si… Pero no lo hiciste… jajaja ― Corrigió burlonamente Nick. Sólo para que los demás rodaran sus ojos de manera cansada.

― ¿Saben? Hicimos desaparecer a un mago… somos geniales ¿O qué? ― Pidió Avril a sus amigos de forma burlona. Ante este comentario, el resto del equipo se ríe, sabiendo que fue una batalla mágica.

Ya después de evacuar a todos los civiles. Los Dragones se dirigen a casa, aún festejando su gran victoria. De pronto, y sin que ellos lo noten, a las afueras del teatro se observa a una chica envuelta en una capucha morada que había observado todo…

― ¿Así que por fin son Dragones? ¡Ha!… Creo que este es mi gran momento… los veré pronto… Dragones… ― Anunció la desconocida con una sonrisa. Dicho esto, la chica desaparece en la niebla de la noche…


	14. QUIEN ES LA CHICA CON PODERES DE DRAGON

**CAPITULO 12: "¿QUIEN ES LA CHICA CON PODERES DE DRAGON?**

Es un gran y soleado día en la A.P.I. los Dragones se encuentran en la clase de pruebas de armas. Cuando la alarma de la fisura alienígena suena, por lo que nuestros héroes rápidamente se dirigen a la sala de control, donde los espera Cricher…

― Señor, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué pasó? ― Pidieron los chicos al llegar y poner su posición de cadete, ante su Comandante.

― La fisura se abrió, hay alerta en el muelle, ¡Vayan! ― Ordenó.

― Sí ― Respondieron todos.

― ¿Listos? ― Pidió Tay alzando su morfo.

― ¡Listos!… morfo de poder… "metamorfosis" ― Exclamaron todos al transformarse. Dicho esto los Dragones se dirigen rápidamente al muelle de la ciudad. Pero al llegar se dan cuenta de algo…

― Ah… ¿Y los ciliclones? ― Pidió Kevin, al destransformarse, observando en todas direcciones, en busca de algún ciliclon. Ante esto, los demás se destransformaron.

― Muy bien… esto no es gracioso… ― Anunció Jenny, algo confundida.

― Si… ¿Acaso están escondidos? ― Cuestionó Nick, buscando debajo de una banca del lugar.

― No lo creo ― Anunció Avril. Para captar la atención de sus amigos. ― De ser así podría sentir su energía ― Aseguró, al momento que extendía su mano en señal de algo. ― Pero no hay nada ― Respondió, al terminar su rastreo.

― Entonces… ¿Por qué se activó el sensor de fisuras? ― Pidió Tay. Mientras se ponía en cuclillas tomando de un lugar secreto, un aparato. ― Como yo veo el detector está en buen estado… miren… ― Comentó al mostrarles el objeto a sus compañeros.

― Es cierto ― Dijo Kevin, observando detenidamente el objeto.

― Quizás fue un error… tal vez en la base, nos digan ― Sugirió Jenny.

― Jenny tiene razón, mejor volvamos a casa ― Opinó Nick. Al decir esto, el resto del equipo simplemente asintió y volvieron a la Academia para aclarar este asunto.

Al llegar a la sala de control.

― Dragones ¿Qué hacen aquí tan pronto? ― Cuestionó Cricher.

― Si… ¿El ciliclon fue fácil de derrotar? ¿O qué? ― Pidió Mina.

― ¿Ciliclon?... ¿Pero cuál?... allí no había nada ― Aseguró Tay.

― ¿Qué? ― Cuestionó Mina, aún sin comprender.

― Lo que oíste Mina, llegamos al muelle y no había ningún ataque ― Argumentó Avril.

― ¿Esto es una clase de broma? ― Pidió Kevin, mirando a sus mayores.

― No, además nuestra tecnología es súper avanzada… ¿Seguros que el sensor no estaba dañado o algo así? ― Insistió Mina.

― No, incluso yo lo revise y estaba en buen estado ― Aseguró Nick.

― Quizás, fue una pequeña falla ― Comentó Jenny.

― No lo creo, como dijo Mina, nuestra tecnología es demasiado avanzada, como para cometer errores ― Concluyó Avril.

― Entonces algo activó el sensor… ¿Pero qué?... ― Cuestionó finalmente Tay, poniendo una mano en su barbilla, pensando la situación. Mientras que el resto simplemente se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

― Ya no se preocupen tanto por eso, Mina y yo trataremos de verificar el error ― Aseguró Cricher, para así calmar a sus cadetes. ― Ustedes continúen con su entrenamiento, los llamaremos si ocurre algo ¿Entendido? ― Ordenó.

― Si Señor ― Respondieron. Dicho esto los chicos se retiran, esperando que el problema sea resuelto. Ya volviendo a la clase de combate.

― Aun después de lo que dijo Cricher… me siento preocupada… ― Anunció Avril, al detener su entrenamiento. Sus compañeros la imitaron, para volver al tema.

― Vamos Avril, no te preocupes, las computadoras a veces fallan, te lo digo por experiencia ― Aseguró Nick, ya que como todo genio de la computación, él sabía de esas cosas.

― No lo sé Nick ― Interrumpió Tay. ― Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Avril, yo también tengo una extraña sensación ― Aseguró Tay, mientras él y Avril se miraban con preocupación.

― Quizás sólo sea su imaginación ― Respondió Jenny, restándole importancia.

― Si… tal vez… ― Respondieron ambos, no muy convencidos.

― Mejor olvídense de eso y sigamos entrenando ― Propuso Kevin.

― Si ― Respondió el resto. Y así lo hicieron nuestros héroes siguieron entrenando, el resto del día pasó rápidamente hasta que se hizo de noche.

Eran las 4:30 de la mañana, todos estaban dormidos, hasta que la alarma de la fisura nuevamente sonó. Los cinco chicos cayeron de sus camas debido al susto, pero aun soñolientos salieron de sus habitaciones directo a la sala de control.

― Aquí estamos Señor ― Dijeron al unísono, aun dormitando. Es decir, todos en pijamas, despeinados y con algunas ojeras.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué clase de monstruo nos atacaría a las 4:30 de la mañana? ― Pidió Kevin en tono dramático.

― Creo que por fin descubrirán al ser que no fue detectado esta tarde ― Aseguró Cricher. La noticia, prácticamente despertó de golpe a todos.

― ¿Por qué lo dice Señor? ― Pidió Avril.

― Porque hay otro ataque en el muelle ― Anunció el gran hombre.

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Pidieron todos aún confundidos.

― No hay tiempo de preguntas vayan ¡Ahora! ― Ordenó. Al oírlo gritar. Los demás sólo asintieron.

― ¿Listos? ― Pidió Tay con su morfo al aire.

― ¡Listos!… morfo de poder… metamorfosis… ― Exclamaron todos. Al estar transformados, los Dragones salieron disparados directo al muelle de la ciudad para encontrarse con…

― ¿¡Nada!? ― Pidió Kevin molesto.

― Esto no puede ser ― Comentó Jenny con cansancio.

― Es increíble ¿Me levantaron a las 4:30 de la madrugada para no encontrar nada otra vez? ― Citó Kevin, nuevamente en tono dramático. Pero por otro lado, Tay y Avril permanecían callados.

― No estoy tan seguro… ― Dijo Tay en forma seria. Cosa que llamó la atención del trío de compañeros. ― ¿Sientes eso Avril? ― Pidió el chico observando a su amiga.

― Si… es como una energía oscura ― Argumentó la chica con seriedad.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero de qué están hablando ustedes dos? ― Pidió el trío de Dragones sin comprender a sus dos amigos. De pronto una voz se hizo presente.

― Creo que se refieren a mí ― Anunció la voz. Al decir esto todos voltean para observan al ser que emitía esa voz.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― Cuestionó Kevin.

― Soy Vakura ― Se presentó el ser con una sonrisa. Al caminar lentamente hacia ellos para enfrentarlos ― ¿Ustedes deben ser los Dragones? ― Preguntó. Pero ya sabía la respuesta.

― ¡Así es! Somos nosotros ― Respondió Jenny con rudeza.

― ¡Espera! ¿Tú eres el que había estado activando la alarma? ― Anticipó a preguntar Tay.

― Así es niño ― Respondió Vakura con una sonrisa burlona.

― ¿Pero cómo? Debimos haberte detectado… ¿Cómo pasaste inadvertido? ― Cuestionó Nick.

― Muy simple, tengo el poder de la invisibilidad ― Confesó.

― ¿Qué?, pero aún así yo pude haberte detectado con mis poderes, ¿Por qué no pude antes? ― Cuestionó Avril, aún sin comprender.

― Porque yo escondo mi energía, y estoy hecho de metal, por lo tanto tu poder telequinetico no funciona conmigo ― Anunció con orgullo el ser.

― ¡Vaya! Es muy listo ― Elogió Nick.

― ¡Nick! ― Regañó Tay. Por lo que el mencionado, decidió guardar silencio. ― Muy bien Vakura lograste evadirnos una vez, pero ahora te patearemos el trasero ― Aseguró Tay.

― Bien… los espero… ― Anunció retadoramente.

― Bien, tú lo pediste. ― Recordó Tay. Con esto, todos sacan sus artículos misteriosos, para acabar con el ser. ― ¡Espada ardiente! ― Exclamó Tay.

― ¡Abanico tormentoso! ― Exclamó Avril.

― ¡Geiser de cristal! ― Exclamó Kevin.

― ¡Puño rocoso! ― Exclamó Jenny.

― ¡Vara de hojas! ― Exclamó Nick.

― ¡Dragones unidos, Tajo quíntuple! ― Exclamaron todos. Pero al lanzar el ataque, Vakura rápidamente lo absorbió.

― ¿¡Pero qué!? ― Dijeron todos sumamente cabreados por lo ocurrido.

― Jajaja… tomen una probada de su propio chocolate ― Al decir esto Vakura redirigió el ataque hacia los Dragones, lastimándolos gravemente con su propio Tajo quíntuple. Todos ellos cayeron al suelo del muelle.

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Cuestionó Tay.

― Pero… ― Empezó a decir Avril.

― ¿Cómo?… ― Prosiguió Kevin.

― Hiciste… ― Continuó Jenny.

― Eso… ― Concluyó Nick.

― ¡Ups!… lo siento creo que olvide mencionar que yo absorbo todos sus ataques y los uso contra ustedes ― Explicó Vakura. Para después dirigirles una mirada maligna ― ¡Como ahora! ¡Tajo quíntuple! ― Exclamó al lanzarles nuevamente su propio ataque.

Los Dragones intentaron ponerse de pie ― ¿¡Qué!?… ¡No! ¡Espera!... ― Pidieron. Pero éste ya los había atacado de nuevo. Logrando así destransformar a los chicos arrojándolos al mar de la ciudad. Todos salieron rápidamente a la superficie totalmente cabreados por el golpe.

― ¡Rayos!… ¡Aún no me tocaba baño! ― Anunció torpemente Kevin.

― ¡Kevin! ― Reprimieron todos, al darle una mirada asesina.

― Lo siento ― Murmuró mientras se encogía de hombros.

― Oigan mocosos… ― Llamó Vakura desde el muelle. Captando la atención de los chicos. ― No sean tan duros con él, después de todo este será su último baño, porque con otro tajo quíntuple serán eliminados ― Sentenció con una sonrisa retorcida el ser.

― ¡No! ― Exclamaron todos, tratando de nadar fuera de su alcance. Pero Vakura se prepara para atacarlos. El rayo esta a punto de alcanzarlos y éstos sólo cubren sus rostros esperando su fin, pero…

― ¡Guante metálico! ― Una voz exclamó. Al momento que con dicho objeto bloqueaba el ataque. Todos, hasta Vakura, estaban sorprendidos.

― ¡Que! ¿Pero quién se atreve a interrumpir la destrucción de estos niños? ― Pidió furioso.

― Destruirás a estos chicos, atravesándome ― Exclamó una chica en capucha morada, que se encontraba en el otro extremo del muelle.

― ¡Wow! ¿Quién es esa? ― Pidió Kevin asombrado. Mientras él y los demás aprovecharon la distracción para salir del agua. Y detenerse en la arena.

― Muy bien… entonces te destruiré a ti primero humana ― Amenazó. Al momento que se prepara para atacarla. Al ver esto, los Dragones se preocupan.

― ¡Oh no! ― Exclamó Tay.

― Pobre chica la van a descuartizar ― Dijo Avril.

― No estés tan segura niña ― Comentó la desconocida, con una sonrisa arrogante. Que por un momento molestó a Avril.

― ¡Oye! ¿Por qué dices eso? ― Cuestionó Avril.

― Porque yo no soy normal ― Respondió de forma tranquila la extraña.

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Pidieron todos, nuevamente sin entender.

― ¡Sólo dices tonterías!, Es tu fin entrometida ― Exclamó Vakura, totalmente exasperado de la habladuría. Le lanza un rayo, pero ésta.

― ¡Morfo de poder, metamorfosis! ― Exclamó la chica sacando un morfo para transformarse. Pronto un destello morado iluminó el amanecer que se avecinaba. La chica instantáneamente obtiene un traje morado como los Dragones. ― ¡Guerrera morada, Dragón del Metal! ― Exclamó haciendo una pose. Ante tal acto. Los Dragones están sorprendidos y tienen la boca abierta.

― ¿Qué?... sólo se van a quedar así... ningún te lo agradezco o eres súper… ― Sugirió la chica de forma arrogante. Pero los Dragones aun están mudos.

― Esta bien… entiendo, necesitan un minuto… ― Anunció la chica.

― ¡Wow!… nunca leí o supe acerca de un Dragón Morado ― Comentó Nick.

― Ni yo… ― Secundó Jenny. Para volverse a sus mayores. ― ¿Tay, Avril? ― Pidió.

― Primera vez que la vemos ― Admitieron ambos.

― Wow… es hermosa ― Murmuró Kevin, con ojos soñadores.

― Sí lo sé, ¿Pero qué puede decir?, Cuando hago una entrada, es de alfombra roja, o no hago nada… pero tranquilos no los culpo… ¡Soy genial! ― Explicó al chica, presumiendo sus cualidades.

― ¡Oh vamos! ¿Ahora resulta que son seis? ― Cuestionó Vakura de forma cansada.

― Miren, parece que este sujeto sabe matemática, ¡Genial! Pero aún así patearé tu trasero ― Aseguró la chica.

― ¿Qué? tú sola… Jajaja, no lo creo… ¿Acaso estás loca? ― Pidió de forma burlona.

― Si… ¿Estás loca? ― Pidió Avril.

― ¿Cómo piensas derrotarlo tu sola? ― Cuestionó Tay un tanto preocupado.

― Muy fácil ― Comentó con una sonrisa. ― No te preocupes, cariñito ― Concluyó la chica, con un tono insinuante hacia Tay.

― Oh… bien… ― Susurró el chico algo sonrojado.

― Cálmate Romeo ― Comentó Avril, enojada, mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro.

― ¿Y cómo me vas a derrotar niñita boba? ― Cuestionó. ― Recuerda que yo absorbo todo lo que me lancen. Observa cómo te ataco con los poderes de ellos. ― Recordó con una gran sonrisa. ― ¡Tajo Quíntuple! ― Exclamó al lanzarle el ataque.

― ¿De nuevo ese ataque? ― Pidió mientras bosteza cansada. ― ¡Guante Metálico! ― Exclamó para regresar el ataque.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ― Pidió el ser comenzando a preocuparse.

― Te dije que no me subestimaras, tonto, ¡Tajo Quíntuple! ― Dicho esto, la chica lo ataca. Logrando herir a Vakura.

― ¡Oye! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ― Susurró con los dientes apretados. ― Se supone que yo debí haber absorbido tu poder, no al revés ― Comentó furioso.

― Lo sé, pero te cuento que yo también tengo ese don, ósea que mientras más me ataques… te lo regresaré más fuerte ― Anunció triunfante la chica.

― ¡Wow! ¡Esa chica es increíble! ― Comentó Kevin sonrojado.

― Bien jugado linda, pero me temo que eso no te servirá ― Advirtió.

― ¿Por qué? ― Cuestionó la chica.

― Porque no puedes atacar algo… que es invisible… ― Al decir esto Vakura se vuelve invisible y desaparece su energía para no ser detectado.

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Cuestionó Tay.

― ¿A dónde se fue? ― Pidió Jenny.

― No puede ser, se hizo otra vez invisible ― Susurró cansado Nick.

― Y de nuevo no puedo sentir su energía, ese tonto se largó ― Anunció Avril, enfadada.

― No estés tan segura… ― Corrigió la chica misteriosa.

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Volvió a pedir Avril.

― Hay por Dios… sigues siendo tan tonta… ― Susurró la chica, mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza **(N/A: Casco más bien) **― Lo que trato de decir es que tal vez se puede ocultar de ti. Pero como Dragón del metal, yo localizo el metal, es decir ese idiota sigue aquí ― Explicó la chica tranquilamente. ― Y lo probaré dándole esto… ― Dicho esto, la chica lanza un golpe, haciendo que Vakura reaparezca, retorciéndose de dolor.

― ¿Lo ven?... se los dije ― Anunció orgullosa la chica.

― ¡Oh demonios!... ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?... ¡Me dolió! ― Se quejó el ser. Sobándose el estómago.

― Tonto… estás hecho de metal y por tanto estás a mi merced ― Comentó malignamente la chica. Al decir esto lo sujeta del cuello...

― Tranquilo. Sólo te dolerá un montón Jejeje… ¡Guante Metálico!... ―Dicho esto le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, y luego le lanza un rayo morado que lo extermina. La chica se muestra victoriosa frente a los Dragones quienes se dirigen a la chica.

― Gran trabajo linda ― Elogió Kevin.

― Gracias ― Dijo la chica.

― Si, gracias por ayudarnos ― Comentó Nick.

― Pero aún nos debes respuestas ― Le recordó Jenny de manera seria.

― ¡Oh vamos! ¿El interrogatorio no puede esperar? ― Pidió algo aburrida.

― No, debes respondernos ahora ― Sentenció Tay.

― ¡Hay, sigues siendo tan lindo! ― Comentó la chica con dulzura.

― Gracias… ― Respondió nuevamente sonrojado. Después sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad. ― Pero primero responde ¿Quién eres? ― Cuestionó.

― Y ¿Por qué tienes poderes de Dragón, como nosotros? ― Preguntó Avril.

― Pues… tengo esos poderes… ― Empezó a decir mientras caminaba dándole la espalda a los chicos. ― Porque Mina me los dio ― Respondió al voltear a verlos nuevamente.

― ¿¡QUE!? ― Pidieron todos, aún más confundidos.

― Así es. ¿Qué rápido pasa el tiempo no? ― Pidió al momento que se destransformaba. Y todos quedaron boquiabiertos. ― Tay, Jenny, Kevin, Nick y Avril… es bueno estar de vuelta… ― Comentó con una sonrisa.

― ¡Hanon Clay! ― Exclamaron todos. Al decir esto todos están confundidos, pero las respuestas se revelarán muy pronto…


	15. ESPACIO PARA UN DRAGÓN MAS

**CAPITULO 13: "ESPACIO PARA UN DRAGON MAS"**

Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, nuestros héroes aún están confundidos del hallazgo de esta tal Hanon Clay, pero ¿Quién será?... ¿Por qué conoce a los Dragones?... éstas preguntas serán respondidas ahora…

**SALA DE CONTROL**

Vemos a los Dragones en la Base, con Cricher y Mina, discutiendo.

― ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡No! ¡Y no! ¡Esto no está pasando! ― Exclamaba Avril sin parar de dar vueltas alrededor del lugar.

― ¡Avril! ¡Basta! ― Pidió su mejor amiga cansada de las quejas de la chica.

― Sí, creo que ya dejaste más que claro que odias esta situación ― Comentó Tay.

― Sí Avril, mejor dejemos a Cricher y Mina para que nos expliquen ― Sugirió Nick.

― Muy cierto ― Concluyó Kevin. Para volverse a sus mayores. ― Por favor Cricher, Mina continúen ―

― Bien… como les decía… sí, fui yo quien le dio un morfo a Hanon ― Confesó Mina.

― ¡Ah genial! ― Respondió Avril alegre. Para después explotar. ― ¿Por qué?― Pidió la Dragón rosa de manera frustrada.

― Porque yo se lo dije ― Respondió Cricher de manera tranquila.

― Bueno, esa parte ya la entendimos, pero ¿Por qué? ― Insistió Tay.

― Se supone que estaba expulsada ― Argumentó Jenny.

― Estoy consciente de eso… ― Empezó a decir Cricher. ― Yo fui quien la expulsó ―

― Y expulsada significa expulsada ― Recordó Avril al punto de la exasperación.

― Es cierto Señor. ¿Por qué la admitió de nuevo? ― Preguntó nuevamente Nick.

― Debido a que los ataques ciliclones se han hecho más poderosos, he decidido que necesitan ayuda ― Declaró el hombre.

― ¿Y tenía que ser ella? ― Cuestionó Jenny.

― Sí, debido a que los seis han tenido un pasado y entrenamiento juntos, que mejor candidata que ella para ayudarlos ― Respondió el hombre con algo de lógica en su voz. Lamentablemente eso no fue bien visto por la Dragón rosa.

― Déjeme ver… ― Comentó Avril poniendo una mano en su barbilla pensando la situación actual. ― ¡Hay mucha gente capaz aparte de ella! ― Exclamó finalmente.

― No deberías hablar así Avril. ― Pidió Mina. ― Después de todo recuerda que si no fuera por ella, Vakura los hubiera destruido ― Recordó la mujer.

― Muy cierto Avril ― Confesaron sus cuatro amigos.

― ¡Oigan! ¿De qué lado están?― Cuestionó la chica algo enfadada. Sus amigos al verla así voltearon hacia otro lado. Avril sólo suspiró y volvió a hablar.― Yo sólo digo que esa pelea fue solo un golpe de suerte… pero esto es algo serio… ― Aseguró la chica. De pronto una voz interrumpe la conversación.

― ¡Hay por favor! ¿Por qué no admites de una buena vez que salvé tu trasero anoche? ― Pidió Hanon al entrar a la Sala de control. Avril inmediatamente la miró para confrontarla.

― Porque no lo hiciste ― Aseguró la segunda al mando. ― Y yo no tengo nada que admitir―

― ¡Vamos! Soy igual de fuerte que ustedes. Y te guste o no ahora formo parte de este equipo ― Declaró la nueva chica con un deje de altanería en su voz.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¡Tú no estás en el equipo! ― Corrigió Avril ignorando el comentario de la otra.

― Ahora lo estoy Avril. Y te sugiero que muevas tu casillero… ― Comentó Hanon poniéndose frente a frente con Avril ― porque vine para quedarme. ― Confesó.

― ¡Ha! ya quisieras ― Finalizó Avril con una media sonrisa. Ambas se miraban desafiantes, parecía que sacaban chispas, mientras el resto del equipo estaba asustado. Hasta que Tya, como todo buen líder, decide intervenir.

― Vamos chicas no peleen, esto es… ―Trató de decir el chico.

― ¡No te metas Tay! ― Ordenaron las dos al unísono. Asustando al chico.

― Bien… me alejo… me alejo… ― Dijo Tay mientras se retiraba lentamente, preocupado por lo que ambas pudieran hacerle.

― Sólo estás celosa ― Dijo Hanon.

― ¿Celosa de qué? ― Pidió Avril un tanto confundida.

― De que soy más fuerte que tú ― Aseguró la Dragón morada. Mientras una sonrisa burlona se postraba en su rostro.

― ¡Por favor!… ¡Ya quisieras! ― Exclamó Avril también burlona.

― ¿Quién te salvó ayer? ― Cuestionó. ― ¡Oh espera! ¡Fui yo! ― Exclamó Hanon al momento que se apuntaba con una mano.

― ¡Eso no te alcanzará para salvarte de mí! ― Respondió Avril.

― ¡Hay qué miedo! ― Exclamó Hanon fingiendo miedo.

― ¡Vamos éntrale! ― Retó Avril haciendo señas con las manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces Hanon hace lo mismo. Ambas empiezan a manotearse.

― ¡Eres una fea salvaje! ― Exclamó Hanon tirando del cabello de Avril.

― ¡Mejor que ser una tonta presumida! ― Se defendió Avril mientras tiraba del cabello de su contrincante. Siguen manoteándose y empujándose, hasta que los chicos deciden intervenir y separarlas.

― ¡Chicas basta! ¡Dejen de pelear! ― Pedían los cuatro adolescentes al tener separadas a las chicas a una distancia considerable.

― ¡Ella empezó! ¡No es cierto fue ella! ¡No ella empezó! ― Exclamaban ambas al mismo tiempo, intentando defender su juicio.

― ¡Basta! ― Exclamó Cricher con su voz fuerte de mando. Logrando que ambas dejaran de gritar. ― Ambas dejen de comportarse así ― Ordenó. Para después dirigirse a la chica nueva. ― Hanon, no te reclute para que pelees ― Le recordó el hombre. La mencionada sólo bajó la mirada avergonzada.

― Si… ― Habló Avril con algo de burla. Al oír esto, Cricher se dirigió a ella.

― Y tu Avril…. ― Al oír su nombre, la chica tragó duro. ― Eres mi cadete más excepcional, así que compórtate como tal. Aceptarás a Hanon en el equipo ¿Entendido? ― Cuestionó.

― ¿Pero Señor? ― Intentó decir la chica.

― ¿Entendido? ― Repitió el hombre más duramente. Mientras la miraba algo enfadado. La chica sólo suspiró resignada.

― Si Señor ―

― Bien así me gusta. Ahora Hanon tu habitación… ― Empezó a decir el hombre cambiando el tema. Mientras Avril susurraba con Jenny.

― Al menos se quedará en la parte de abajo ― Comentó orgullosa Avril.

― Si muy cierto ― Secundó Jenny. Luego de una pequeña charla con Mina y una observación de unos papeles, el veredicto estaba listo.

― Te quedarás con las chicas ― Anunció el hombre.

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Ambas entraron en pánico.

― Ah… Espero que hable de las chicas cadetes… ya sabe, las que están en la parte de debajo de la base… ― Comentó Avril algo nerviosa. Mientras miraba a su mayor con esperanza.

― No Avril. Se quedará con ustedes ― Corrigió Mina.

― Pero Mina… ― Intentó decir la Dragón rosa.

― ¿Qué te dije Avril?… ― Reprimió el gran hombre. Por lo que Avril decidió guardarse sus comentarios, para evitar una discusión.

― Está bien… lo siento Señor… ― Suspiró derrotada.

― Bien ― Comentó Cricher.

― Muy bien. Hanon, ¿Por qué no vas con Avril? Ella te llevará a la habitación ― Sugirió la mujer adulta con una sonrisa.

― Claro ― Finalizó con una media sonrisa. Pero al empezar a caminar hacia la salida ambas se miran desafiantes y giran, pero al hacerlo se golpean en la cabeza con la pared.

― ¡AUH! ― Se quejaron ambas. Mientras se soban siguen caminando y observando cada movimiento hasta que salen de la sala de control. Los demás suspiran cansados.

― Y bien… buenos días… ― Saludó Tay tratando de alejar aquel ambiente tenso.

― Buenos días… ― Saludaron los demás pesadamente.

― ¿Desayunamos? ― Ofreció el líder.

― Claro ― Al decir esto el resto del equipo se dirige al comedor para desayunar.

**COMEDOR**

― ¿Creen que fue buena idea dejarlas a ambas a solas? ― Pidió Nick después de darle un sorbo a su vaso de jugo.

― Es cierto ― Prosiguió Jenny luego de limpiar su boca con una servilleta. ― ¿Qué tal si se matan? ― Pidió un tanto asustada.

― O peor… ― Intentó decir Kevin.

― No creo que pueda haber algo peor. Aún así no creo que sean capaces… ― Comentó el chico tras meter un bocado de comida a su boca. Pero ente la mirada incrédula de su equipo. ― Aunque pensándolo bien…. ― Trató de decir empezando a preocuparse por lo que ambas pudieran hacer. ― Sólo espero que ambas regresen completas ― Concluyó.

― Ojalá ― Finalizaron todos para retomar su tarea de desayunar.

**HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS**

― ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Esta es una habitación? ― Pidió la recién llegada algo sorprendida por el lugar. ― Creo que lo recuerdo algo más grande ― Concluyó.

― Teníamos 10 años Hanon, por supuesto que en ese entonces se veía más grande. Además esta no es la habitación de cuando éramos niñas, cuando nos convertimos en Dragones nos transfirieron aquí ― Explicó Avril.

― Pues aunque los hayan transferido, más bien parece un armario de conserje ― Aseguró mirando con desprecio aquel lugar.

― Deja de quejarte ¿Quieres? Ya que si no fuera por ti, mi lado de la habitación seria más grande ― Reprimió la segunda al mando. ― Así que confórmate, porque de ahora en adelante solo tenemos un tercio de la habitación para la tres ― Concluyó. La recién llegada sólo tuvo que suspirar y meter sus maletas.

― Bien… creo que podré soportarlo ― Aseguró inspeccionando aquel lugar. Cuando llego a su lado y vio su cama se dio cuenta de algo.

― ¡Oye! ¿Y mi doble colchón con sábanas indias? ― Cuestionó un tanto exaltada.

― ¿¡Disculpa!? ― Pidió Avril nuevamente tras pestañear un par de veces. ― ¡Estás loca! aquí no hay nada de eso. Dejaste tu vida de princesa… así que acostúmbrate… así dormimos todos…. Asi dormirás tú… ― Al decir esto Avril comienza a caminar con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa, cuando algo la hace detenerse.

― "Vida de princesa" ¿Eh? ― Comentó Hanon. ― ¿Recuerdas cuando tú la vivías también? ― Cuestionó la chica acercándose a su rival de la infancia. ― Tú y yo venimos de familias similares… así que no me digas que lo olvidaste… ― Dijo la chica con una media sonrisa esperando la respuesta de la Dragón rosa.

― Tienes razón… la vivía… ― Confesó Avril. ― Pero eso fue antes, yo ya lo olvidé ― Aseguró. Nuevamente empezando a caminar dándole la espalda a Hanon.

― ¿Sabes que fuiste una tonta? ― Interrumpió nuevamente. Avril se detuvo en el marco de la puerta pero sin voltear a verle la cara. ― Rechazaste la oportunidad de ser famosa ― Reclamó Hanon. Aún después de tantos años, la chica jamás pudo entender, el por qué de la decisión de Avril. La primera vez que se vieron hace cinco años, todo lo que sabían era que Avril había participado en varios castings de canto, supieron que la chica había obtenido la oportunidad de ser cantante, pero rechazó la oportunidad, sin contarle a nadie sus verdaderos motivos. Tanto para Hanon, como para el resto, esa parte de la vida de la Segunda la mando, siempre fue un enigma, tanto que incluso estaba estrictamente prohibido hablar del tema.

― La gente cambia Hanon ― Contestó la chica. Como siempre, era lo mismo que contestaba cada vez que alguien le preguntaba acerca de esa vida. Sabiendo que quizás nunca le diría la verdad, Hanon suspiró pesadamente. ― Aunque aún así no entiendo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que tu abuela te convertiría en la modelo del momento ― Pidió Avril de manera tranquila, tratando de ser indiferente.

― Así es, he estado conquistando muchos lugares con los atuendos de mi abuela, pero si tu puedes llevar dos vidas, ¿Por qué yo no? ― Pidió un tanto arrogante. ― Sí tu cambiaste… yo también lo haré… ― Aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

― ¡Ja! Lo creeré cuando lo vea ― Concluyó la chica mirándola de lado. Con una pequeña sonrisa Avril se retira, dejando a Hanon con una mirada desafiante.

― _Entonces… es un reto… _― Dijo la Dragón morada para sus adentros.

**COMEDOR**

El resto del equipo sigue desayunando y conversando cuando de repente Avril hace su aparición, y todos quedan en silencio, mientras la chica toma asiento y siendo enfrentada ante la mirada intrigada de todos los miembros del equipo, decide hablar…

― ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué se callaron? ― Pidió al momento que untaba un poco de mermelada a un pan tostado.

― ¡Oh no!… por nada… ― Respondieron nerviosos tratando de olvidar el tema.

― ¿Y Hanon? ― Pidió Kevin un tanto temeroso.

― SI… ¿Dónde está? ― Prosiguió Nick.

― No la… ― Intentó decir Tay.

― No Tay, no maté a tu novia si es lo que tratas de preguntar ― Interrumpió la chica dándole un mordisco a su pan.

― ¡Ella no es mi novia! ― Reclamó el chico. Pero Avril sólo volteó los ojos restándole importancia.

― Entonces que… ― Empezó a decir Jenny, pero Avril la interrumpió.

― Tranquilos sólo tuvimos un encuentro amistoso ― Aseguró.

― Muy bien… ― Respondieron los 4 chicos algo indecisos, pero no querían empeorar las cosas preguntando más de lo necesario, así que decidieron volver a desayunar.

**CLASE DE COMBATE**

Avril y Hanon se miraban desafiantes, listas para empezar un combate de artes marciales.

― Qué bueno que volviste ¿Lista para el reto? ― Pidió Avril con una sonrisa arrogante.

― Yo nací lista… Purrot… ― Admitió Hanon con la misma sonrisa.

― Entonces… ¡Que la pelea empiece! ― Exclamaron ambas empezando a luchar.

Al observar esto el resto del equipo sabía que esto se volvería algo normal entre ambas, ya que las dos eran muy fuertes y hermosas ésta sería una batalla duradera, en la cual, ninguna quiere perder.

Aun y con el sufrimiento de su alma, Avril está consciente de que necesitan ayuda y quien mejor que su rival de la niñez, Hanon Clay y por tanto Avril ha decidido aceptar el espacio para un Dragón más…


	16. LA DRAGON ROSA Y LA MORADA

**CAPITULO 14: "LA DRAGON ROSA Y LA MORADA"**

Después de los pequeños enfrentamientos vividos entre Hanon y Avril, nuestros héroes han decidido aceptar a la chica para poder ser un equipo más poderoso, a pesar de la diferencias Avril deberá aprender a vivir con su vieja enemiga de la infancia, y que mejor que con el capítulo de ahora…

**BARRA DE JUGOS JUIX**

Luego de una hora de patrullaje por la Ciudad, mostrándoles que tanto ha cambiado el lugar a Hanon, los seis adolescentes deciden refrescarse un rato.

― ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué les sirvo? ― Pidió el chico acercándose a sus amigos.

― Hola Festus! ― Saludaron todos al unísono.

― Me das un agua de limón ― Pidió Tay.

― A mi dame una de naranja ― Pidió Avril.

― Yo quiero agua de Jamaica ― Continuó Kevin.

― Yo quiero agua de melón ― Secundó Jenny.

― A mi dame un agua de mango ― Finalizó Nick.

― Ok ― Dijo el chico terminando de anotar las órdenes en su libreta. Hasta que le dio un vistazo a la chica de morado, quien parecía ausente. ― ¿Y a ti linda? ― Pregunto el chico refiriéndose a Hanon.

― De casualidad ¿Tienes jugo natural de coco de las Bahamas? ― Pidió temerosamente. Todos se quedan con expresión de ¿Qué cosa? Mientras Avril suelta una pequeña risita burlona.

― ¿De qué te ríes Purrot? ― Cuestionó.

― ¿Yo?… de nada… ya sabes… a veces mí boca hace ese ruido… ― Comentó entre risitas.

― Si, como el ruido que haces cuando dices babosadas ― Declaró Hanon burlona.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― Cuestionó Avril dejando de reír. En ese momento el ambiente se volvió a poner tenso.

― Escuchen chicas, no es necesario que inicien una pelea ― Intervino Kevin ― Festus, tráele a la señorita un jugo de uva ¿Quieres? ― Comentó el chico.

― Claro. Enseguida les traigo sus órdenes ― Con esto, el chico se fue del lugar.

― Claro es obvio, Kevin debe pedirle el jugo a la "princesa" ― Declaró Avril.

― Avril… eso no es así… ― Intentó decir Kevin.

― ¡Genial! ¡Ahora éstas de su lado! ― Reprimió la chica de forma indignante.

― No estoy del lado de nadie ― Corrigió Kevin. Al parecer las cosas no van por buen camino.

― ¡Vaya Purrot! Enserio te dan tantos celos que haya vuelto ― Comentó la Dragón morada con una media sonrisa ― Pero siempre lo supe ― Concluyó triunfante.

― ¿Supiste qué?― Preguntó Avril empezando a enfadarse.

― Que siempre me envidiaste ― Admitió de manera presumida.

― ¡Ay! ¡Por favor! ¡Estás soñando! ― Argumentó Avril poniéndose de pie mirando a su agresora con superioridad.

― No… tú estás soñando ― Corrigió Hanon poniéndose de pie señalando a su rival. Nuevamente las chicas se miran desafiantes, mientras el resto del equipo trata de calmarlas, Festus llega con la orden de bebidas, pero al parecer en un mal momento.

― Sólo admite que te da piquiña que haya vuelto ― Ordenó Hanon.

― Yo no tengo que admitir nada ― Declaró Avril cruzándose de brazos. Ante esto, Hanon observó los vasos de las bebidas, al parecer, esta era su oportunidad.

― ¿Sabes? Creo que estás ardiendo ― Empezó a decir Hanon toma una de las bebidas y se la arroja a Avril en la cabeza. ― Por qué no te refrescas un poco ― Finalizó. Avril estaba indignada y escurriendo de agua de sabor. Mientras los demás observan asustados, Avril toma dos vasos de jugo.

― ¿Con que ardida? ¿Eh? ― Pide la chica con una sonrisa malvada. Al ver esto, Hanon teme por su ropa.

― ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas! ― Suplicó. Pero era demasiado tarde Avril arrojo el jugo en el cabello y ropa de Hanon, y así siguieron con el resto de los vasos hasta que no quedo ninguno, ambas terminaron empapadisimas. Finalmente, los demás decidieron intervenir.

― ¡Chicas basta! ¡Miren lo que hicieron! ― Señaló Nick el batidero de agua que hicieron en aquella mesa, la ropa de todos y el cabello.

― Si, deténganse ya, esto es una locura ― Pidió Jenny tratando de limpiar aquella zona de batalla líquida y pegajosa. Pero éstas seguían sin hacer caso, y cuando se iban a jalar del cabello, Kevin sujetó a Hanon por la cintura para separarla de Avril, mientras Tay hacía lo mismo con Avril, y ya separadas.

― ¡Basta las dos ya! ¿Saben que están actuando como niñas? ― Cuestionaron los Dragones rojo y azul, viendo con enojo a sus dos compañeras.

― ¡Ella empezó! ― Exclamaron señalando a la otra.

― No importa quien empezó ― Dijo Kevin.

― Creo que viendo lo que acaban de hacer será mejor irnos ― Sugirió el líder tratando de limpiarse el jugo que Avril le había salpicado cuando la alejó de Hanon. A lo que los demás simplemente asintieron, pagaron la cuenta, saliendo del lugar, dejando un JUIX muy sucio y a un Festus asustado…

― Esos chicos no son normales ― Comentó dando un suspiro cansado intentando quitar las manchas que esa pelea había dejado.

**CALLES DE WARDINTHONG**

Luego de salir de dicho establecimiento, los regaños continuaron, mientras las chicas se sentían un tanto apenadas, cuando estaban a punto de regresar a la Academia, se comenzó a sentir un fuerte temblor.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― Pidió Kevin tratando de sujetarse de algo.

― ¿Por qué tiembla? ― Prosiguió Hanon tambaleándose como gelatina.

― No lo sé, pero parece que el temblor viene… ― Empezó a decir Tay.

― Del centro ― Concluyó Avril señalando el lugar. Al oír esto los chicos dirigen su mirada al centro de la ciudad, el temblor se ha detenido por lo tanto a toda velocidad deciden ir.

**CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD**

― ¡Hola Dragones! me preguntaba ¿Cuándo llegarían? ya me estaba aburriendo de jugar con los humanos ― Comentó sonriente el ciliclon al hacerse frente a los Dragones.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― Preguntó Tay.

― Mi nombre es Norg, es un placer… destruirlos ― Aseguró con una sonrisa

― ¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras! ― Exclamó burlón el Dragón rojo. ― ¿Listos? ― Pidió a sus amigos.

― ¡Listos! morfo de poder… metamorfosis ― Exclamaron todos al transformarse.

― Guerreo Rojo… ¡Dragón del Fuego!― Exclamó Tay al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrera Rosa… ¡Dragón del Viento!― Exclamó Avril al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrero Azul… ¡Dragón del Agua!― Exclamó Kevin al momento que hacía una pose.

―Guerrera Amarilla… ¡Dragón de la Tierra!― Exclamó Jenny al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrero Verde… ¡Dragón de la Madera!― Exclamó Nick al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrera morada… ¡Dragón del metal! ― Exclamó Hanon al momento que hacía una pose.

― ¡Guerreros unidos!... ¡Dragones para siempre!― Exclamaron al unísono.

― ¡Entonces que comience la fiesta! ― Exclamó Norg poniéndose en posición de ataque. Al decir esto los seis comienzan a atacar a Norg, pero éste fácilmente esquiva los ataques.

― ¿Es todo lo que tienen? ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Son patéticos! ― Declaró triunfante.

― Oye a ¿Quién llamas patético? ― Preguntó Kevin molesto.

― Si, ¡Te daremos una lección! ― Aseguró Nick.

― Intentemos un Tajo quíntuple ¿De acuerdo? ― Pidió Tay a sus amigos.

― Bien ― Dijeron los cuatro.

― ¿Y yo qué? ― Cuestionó Hanon algo indignada de que se olvidaran de ella. Haciendo un pequeño puchero.

― Espera aquí Hanon ― Ordenó Tay sonriéndole. ― ¡Espada ardiente! ―

― ¡Abanico tormentoso! ―

― ¡Geiser de cristal! ―

― ¡Puño rocoso! ―

― ¡Vara de hojas! ―

― ¡Dragones unidos!… ¡Tajo quíntuple! ― Atacaron. Pero al atacarlo, el poder no tuvo ningún efecto sobre Norg. Todos estaban asombrados.

― ¡Jajaja! ¡Me hacen cosquillas!… ¡Ahora es mi turno! ― Al decir esto Norg les lanza un rayo negro que comienza a robarles energía, los cinco caen al suelo destransformados. Hanon ve con miedo a sus amigos caídos.

― ¡Oye tonto! ― Exclamó la chica llamando la atención del ser. ― ¡Ahora te las verás conmigo! ― Declaró dirigiéndose hacia el enemigo.

― ¡No Hanon! ― Exclamó Kevin.

― ¿Qué haces? ― Cuestionó Tay.

― ¿Estás loca? ― Pidió Nick.

― ¡No lo hagas! ― Exclamó Jenny. Gritaban todos intentando ponerse de pie para ayudarla. Sin escuchar los gritos de los demás Hanon ataca de frente, pero fácilmente es golpeada por Norg, haciendo que cayera al suelo destransformada, estaba vulnerable y cuando iba a ser atacada nuevamente, alguien se interpone bloqueando el ataque, mandando lejos unos metros a Norg, todos están sorprendidos.

― ¿¡Avril!? ― Pidió Hanon confundida al ver su rescatista.

― No seas tonta, nunca ataques de frente ― Regañó la chica ayudando a Hanon a ponerse de pie.

― ¿Así?… pues perdón por quererles salvar la vida ― Comentó Hanon empezando a enfadarse.

― Si atacas con imprudencia, tú nos vas a destruir ― Aseguró Avril empezando a frustrarse.

― Tu actitud de mandona me molesta ― Dijo Hanon cruzándose de brazos dándole la espalda a Avril.

― Y tú actitud infantil me molesta a mí ¿Por qué no escuchas por una vez en tu vida? ― Preguntó Avril también dándole la espalda.

― ¿Por qué no te callas? ― Ordenó Hanon tratando de ignorarla. Mientras las chicas discutían, Norg recién recuperado aprovechó la oportunidad y abrió un agujero negro. Los Dragones caídos se percataron de esto.

― ¡Avril, Hanon, cuidado! ― Gritaron los cuatro intentando ponerse de pie, llamando la atención de las chicas.

― ¿Qué? ― Pidieron al unísono un tanto molestas. Pero era tarde Norg mostraba una enorme sonrisa conforme su agujero crecía.

― Hasta nunca… señoritas ― Fue lo último que el ser dijo. Las chicas estaban asustadas.

― ¡Espera… no! ― Suplicaron. Pero era demasiado tarde el agujero negro de Norg las absorbió. Los cuatro vieron con horror como sus amigas habían desaparecido frente a sus ojos.

― ¡No puede ser! ― Exclamaron. Aún tratando de incorporarse.

― ¿Qué les hiciste? ― Cuestionó Tay con algo de furia en su voz.

― Esas dos me estaban dando jaqueca con sus gritos, así que las mandé a otra dimensión Jejeje ― Argumentó el ser con una sonrisa divertida.

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Pidió Jenny con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

― ¡Eso no puede ser! ― Exclamó Nick negado a creer lo que acaba de pasar.

― ¡Regrésalas ahora! ― Demandaron al mismo tiempo Tay y Kevin.

― No lo creo… de hecho creo que me voy, ya me aburrí de jugar con ustedes ― Comentó luego de dar un ligero bostezo empezando a caminar, dándoles la espalada a los Dragones, pero antes de irse les dio otra mirada. ― Espero y hayan disfrutado su último día con esas dos… porque nunca las volverán a ver ― Concluyó con una sonrisa triunfante. Norg estaba a punto de ser teletransportado.

― ¡Oh no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡No te irás! ―Al decir esto Tay y Kevin se ponen de pie y se disponen a atacarlo. Pero era demasiado tarde, él había sido teletransportado. Así que ambos cayeron al suelo duro, golpeando el pavimento con sus puños llenos de furia. Por otra parte, Jenny y Nick ya estaban de pie.

― Oh no… ― Dijo la menor lamentándose por lo ocurrido.

― ¿Ahora qué? ― Cuestionó Nick mirando a Tay y a Kevin.

― Debemos traerlas de vuelta ― Respondió Kevin con una voz y mirada determinante.

― ¿Pero cómo? ― Preguntó Jenny. Ante esto, el cuarteto se miró entre sí sin saber realmente qué hacer.

― Hay que regresar a la base ― Dijo Tay llamando la atención de sus amigos ― Quizás Mina y Cricher sepan qué hacer ―Al decir esto los demás simplemente asintieron frente a tal idea.

**PARADERO DESCONOCIDO**

Todo el panorama es oscuro, frío e inhóspito, salvo por una jaula que cuelga en el centro de este extraño lugar; donde dentro están nuestras chicas Dragón inconscientes. De pronto éstas comienzan a despertar y a incorporarse.

― ¿¡Que!?... ¿Dónde estamos?... ― Pidieron ambas totalmente cabreadas.

― ¡Genial!… estamos encerradas ― Respondió Hanon haciendo un puchero.

― Gran deducción Hanon, no me había dado cuenta ― Comentó Avril sarcásticamente.

― ¡Oye!… ― Exclamó Hanon llamando la atención de su compañera. ― Tienes un poco de sarcasmo en tu boca ― Finalizó señalando la boca de la chica. Avril sólo rodó los ojos cansada.

― Graciosa ― Comentó Avril fingiendo una sonrisa. ― Trataré de comunicarme ― Pero al hacerlo, su morfo no daba señal. ― No hay señal ―

― ¡Esto es horrible! ― Exclamó la Dragón morada dándole la espalda a su rival para después enfrentarla. ― ¿Te das cuenta qué esto es tú culpa? ― Pidió al momento que la señalaba con un dedo.

Avril muy ofendida alejó el dedo de la chica de su cara― ¿Por qué mía? ― Cuestionó con una mirada incrédula ― No fui yo la que atacó imprudentemente a Norg ― Recordó.

― ¡Por lo menos hice algo! ― Exclamó furiosa Hanon.

― ¿Ser su muñeca de trapo? ― Preguntó Avril con algo de burla en su voz.

― ¡Eres tan tonta! ¡Y éste lugar es tan feo! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ― Exclamaba la recién llegada. Al parecer estaba al borde del berrinche.

― ¿Lo ves? Fueron tus gritos los que hicieron que Norg nos mandara aquí. Espero y estés contenta ― Argumentó la Dragón rosa tratando de ignorar los berridos de su compañera de jaula.

― ¿Sabes qué? ¡No hablaré contigo! ― Aseguró nuevamente dándole la espalda.

― Gracias ― Al decir esto ambas se van a una esquina distinta de la jaula y evitan mirarse.

**SALA DE CONTROL - A.P.I.**

El resto de los Dragones le explicaron lo ocurrido a Cricher y Mina.

― Todo esto está mal ― Concluyó Cricher tras el relato contado por sus cadetes.

― Lo sabemos ― Respondieron los cuatro con un enorme suspiro.

― ¿Y ya intentaron rastrearlas con el morfo? ― Cuestionó Mina.

― Si, pero no conecta. El lugar donde deben de estar está muy aislado o protegido por algo ― Explicó al genio del equipo.

― Ahora todo se ve peor ― Suspiró pesadamente Tay.

― Tranquilo Tay ― Consoló el gran líder colocando una mano en el hombro del mencionado. ― Avril y Hanon son fuertes, ellas no se rendirán, sólo deben encontrar la manera de salir juntas. ―

― Es que eso es lo peor ― Comentó Jenny. Cricher la miró con incredulidad.

― Es cierto señor ― Prosiguió Nick.

― Esas dos no saben trabajar en equipo, no lo hicieron antes, no lo harán ahora, las dos siempre pelean desde que se conocieron ― Explicó Tay.

― Y todo porque ambas se pelean el amor de Tay ― Respondió Kevin con un poco de tono dramático.

― Cierto ― Respondió el chico. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de lo que realmente estaban hablando. ― ¡Oye! ¡No es gracioso! ― Reprimió.

― Lo siento, no pude evitarlo ― Admitió Kevin encogiéndose de hombros. Para después hablar de forma seria. ― Pero es verdad señor, en equipo esas dos nunca van a trabajar ―

― Pues si van a querer salir de ahí, tendrán que hacerlo. Denles una oportunidad, se sorprenderán de lo que pueden lograr juntas. Por ahora sólo hay que esperar ― Aseguró el gran hombre. Así de manera algo dudosa y no tan convincente, asintieron frente a la propuesta de Cricher.

**PARADERO DESCONOCIDO**

― ¡Por Dios! ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Horrible! ― Decía sin parar la quejumbrosa Hanon sentada en su esquina de la jaula. Avril aunque estaba del otro lado sólo podía tapar sus oídos con sus manos intentando concentrarse.

― Deja de gritar, no es el fin del mundo ― Habló calmadamente la segunda al mando. Poniéndose de pie.

― ¡Habla por ti! ― Demandó Hanon encarando a la chica. ― ¡Debo salir de aquí!... este lugar me da asco y… y… ― Antes de que pudiera continuar, Avril la había abofeteado en el rostro.

― Lo siento ― Comentó Avril en voz baja volteando su mirada.

― No importa ― Dijo aún en estado de shock. Para después tocar su mejilla, la cual empezaba a enrojecerse por el golpe. ― Supongo que me lo merecía, es solo que estar en lugares encerrados… me aterra un poco… es todo… gracias por hacerme reaccionar… ― Admitió la chica bajando un poco la mirada. Avril volvió a verla. Tal vez se le había pasado un poco la mano, sólo un poco.

― Cuando quieras… te vuelvo a abofetear… ― Agregó la Dragón rosa con una media sonrisa burlona.

― ¡Ja! ¡Ja! Muy graciosa ― Respondió Hanon de forma sarcástica.

― Yo siempre ― Aseguró Avril. ― ¿Sabes? Debemos encontrar una salida pronto ―

― ¿Pero cómo? ― Cuestionó cansada la chica de morado.

― Eso es lo que hay que pensar ― Contestó la chica de rosa. Al decir esto ambas chicas observaban detenidamente la jaula que las tenía prisioneras esperando obtener algún punto débil, pero no había nada. Luego de diez minutos de silencio Hanon comenzó a reír.

― ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? ― Pidió Avril confundida.

La chica detuvo su risa, encogiéndose de hombros. ― No lo sé, creo que si ayer me hubieran dicho que estaría encerrada contigo, me parecería una locura ― Argumentó.

― Ni que lo digas ― Respondió Avril rodando los ojos ― ¿Pero sabes? Si tuviera que estar encerrada en esta jaula con cualquier persona… me alegra que me tocara contigo… ― Confesó con una sonrisa.

― ¿Enserio? ― Pidió Hanon un tanto esperanzada.

― Sí, quiero decir, pude haber quedado atrapada con un idiota ― Finalizó burlona. Esto provocó que Hanon se sintiera un poco decepcionada.

― Gracias… creo que… lo mismo digo… ― Dijo Hanon un tanto indecisa. Ante este comentario se provoco un momento incomodo de silencio. Ambas nuevamente prefirieron sentarse alejadas un poco de la otra. Intentando encontrar la salida. Pero Hanon tenía algo pendiente, y era mejor resolverlo ahora.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―

― Dispara ―

― ¿Por qué me salvaste hace rato? ― Pidió Hanon.

― ¿Qué no eres parte del equipo ahora? ― Cuestionó Avril, como si la pregunta hubiera sido demasiado estúpida.

― Si pero… ― Intentó decir aún sin comprender.

― Esa es la regla número uno Hanon, protegernos unos a otros… como una familia ― Explicó la Dragón rosa con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

― ¿Enserio soy parte de la Familia? ― Preguntó incrédula. ― Pero creí que me odiabas ―

― Si pero… ― Empezó a decir Avril, pero luego recordó algo. ― ¡Aguarda! ― Exclamó señalando a su compañera con la mano. ― Pensé que tú me odiabas a mí ― Comentó pero esta vez señalándose a ella misma ― A decir verdad… ¿Por qué peleamos todo el tiempo?... ― Pidió.

Hanon sólo se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba recordar. ― No lo sé… creo que hemos peleado desde que nos conocimos ― Finalizó.

― Si… lo recuerdo… pero es extraño ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi llegar a la A.P.I. pensé que seriamos grandes amigas, te veías tan agradable, pero tú casi nunca hablabas conmigo ― Recordó Avril con un aire de tristeza en su voz.

― ¡Lo hice! ― Exclamó. ― Pero tú siempre estabas con los otros y eras tan popular… que pensé que me ignorabas porque no te caía bien… ― Confesó con tristeza.

― Pero yo no… ― Intentó decir mientras su mente divagaba los recuerdos de su niñez con ella y los demás. ― Cuando yo hablaba contigo tú eras la que me ignoraba… y luego te volviste tan distante… y comenzabas a molestarme… ― Declaró.

― Lo hice porque pensé que así lograría que los demás se fijaran en mí ― Admitió. ― Ya sabes, si yo te hacía sentir insignificante me sentiría mejor… pero tú siempre estás un paso delante de mí… ― Confesó derrotada. Por un lado Avril la observaba fijamente, en busca de que quizás estuviera mintiendo, pero no era así. Ahora la Dragón rosa no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal.

― ¡Wow!… no pensé que así te sentías Hanon… yo… no sé qué decir… ― Comentó apenada.

― No tranquila, todo fue mi culpa ― Corrigió. ― Yo fui mala… y ahora por mí estamos en este lugar hasta quien sabe cuando… ― Finalizó suspirando duramente. Al momento que se ponía de pie alejándose de su compañera. Quizás para no ser vista en este estado de debilidad. Pero Avril no se quedó atrás se puso de pie y colocó una mano en su hombro. Hanon optó por verla de lado.

― Pero yo también debí de haberte escuchado… tratar de entenderte… dar el primer paso para que fuéramos amigas. ― Explicó. ― Lamento haberte gritado y hacerte sentir mal, lo siento y lo digo enserio ― Concluyó con una sonrisa sincera. Hanon gustosa, sonrió del mismo modo y se giró para quedar frente a ella.

― Bien… yo también lamento todos los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar ― Comentó con una media sonrisa, pero luego ésta se volvió algo pícara ― Y también lamento cuando traté de quitarte a Tay ―

― No hay problema… ¡Oye!... ¿Cómo que quitarme a Tay? Si él nunca ha… ― Intentó defenderse la chica, la cual a estas alturas estaba muy sonrojada, por el contrario Hanon sonreía satisfecha.

― ¡Hay por favor! No soy tonta ¿Sabes? He visto cómo se miran, y creo que él también te quiere ― Finalizó con una mirada algo soñadora. Mientras le daba un codazo a la chica a lado suyo.

― ¡Ya cállate Hanon! ¡Eso no es cierto! ― Exclamó molesta al momento que le daba un leve empujón a la chica. ― Creo que quieres que te abofetee de nuevo ¿Verdad? ― Cuestionó en tono amenazador.

Al ver que no bromeaba, la chica retrocedió algo temerosa colocando sus manos al frente intentando detener a la otra chica. ― Esta bien ya no diré nada ― Prometió. Con esto, Avril y ella bajaron la guardia. Hanon se acercó ofreciéndole la mano. ― ¿Amigas? ―

― ¡Amigas! ―Al decir esto ambas se estrechan la mano y se dan un pequeño abrazo.

**SALA DE CONTROL – A.P.I.**

La alarma de la fisura suena nuevamente.

― ¡Oh no!… ahora no… ― Pedía Cricher algo temeroso. De inmediato los Dragones atendieron al llamado. Los jóvenes le dieron una mirada de incredulidad a su Comandante, éste sólo asintió. ― Es Norg… está en el centro… ― Comunicó. De inmediato el cuarteto de Dragones sabía que era hora de la revancha.

― Bien, ya oyeron ¡Vayamos por ese monstruo! ― Exclamó Tay, a lo que los demás asintieron. Los Dragones se dirigieron a la batalla.

**PARADERO DESCONOCIDO**

― Bien… no quiero arruinar este gran momento, pero aun estamos atrapadas ― Recordó Hanon luego de separarse del abrazo. Avril miró nuevamente la jaula.

― ¡Tengo una idea! ― Exclamó emocionada la Dragón rosa.

― ¡Pues dilo ya! ― Pidió Hanon algo exasperada.

― Ok… si nos transformamos y atacamos juntas, quizás la jaula se rompa ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo intentamos? ― Pidió esperanzada.

― Ok, Purrot ― Accedió con una media sonrisa.

― Bien… ¿Lista Clay? ― Pidió alzando su morfo.

― ¡Lista! ― Exclamó Hanon también alzando su morfo.

― Morfo de poder… metamorfosis… ― Exclamaron ambas al transformarse.

― ¡Abanico tormentoso! ―

― ¡Guante metálico! ―

― ¡Juntas!… ¡Tormenta metálica! ―Al decir esto volaron millones de pedazos de metal que prácticamente cortaron la jaula.

― ¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos! ― Exclamaron ambas dando saltitos chocando sus manos. Y ya rota la jaula, éstas fueron teletransportadas.

**CENTRO DE WARDINTHONG**

Nuestros Dragones ya transformados se enfrentan nuevamente contra Norg, y estaban perdiendo y justo cuando Norg los iba a eliminar, un par de ataques impidieron su cometido. Los Dragones y Norg dirigen su mirada a las atacantes.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser! ― Exclamó Norg muy enfadado. Avril y Hanon habían vuelto, listas para la acción.

― ¡Oh si!… Volvimos ― Dijeron ambas con una sonrisa arrogante. Pronto el resto de los Dragones se incorporaron y se dirigieron a sus amigas.

― ¡Chicas! ¿Están bien? ― Cuestionaron los cuatro.

― Si… pero es hora de acabar con este tonto ― Recordaron ambas al unísono al mismo tiempo que señalaban al ciliclon, el cuál empezó a retroceder un poco.

― Entonces ataquemos todos juntos ― Ordenó Tay, sus amigos sólo asintieron en acuerdo a finalizar esto. ― ¡Espada ardiente! ―

― ¡Abanico tormentoso! ―

― ¡Geiser de cristal! ―

― ¡Puño rocoso! ―

― ¡Vara de hojas! ―

― ¡Guante metálico! ―

― ¡Dragones unidos!… ¡Tajo séxtuple! ―

― ¿¡Qué!? ¿De nuevo ese débil ataque? ¡No me hagan reír! ― Mientras Norg se burlaba el ataque logro darle y provocó que comenzara a desaparecer.

― ¿¡Pero cómo!?... si antes no funcionó… ― Recordó, tratando de entender que había salido mal, o en este caso, que les había salido bien a los Dragones.

― Tienes razón, antes no funcionó… porque sólo éramos cinco, pero ahora… ― Empezó a argumentar Avril con una sonrisa. Para que Hanon terminara la frase.

― Conmigo somos seis, ósea, más poderosos… hasta nunca Norg ― Declaró la Dragón morada. Y con esto el ser despreciable se esfumó. Todos estaban muy felices.

**VESTIBULO – A.I.P.**

_UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS DE AQUEL INCIDENTE _

― Oigan chicos ¿Y Avril? ― Pidió Tay al ingresar al lugar seguido de Kevin.

― ¿Y Hanon? ― Cuestionó Kevin.

― Quien sabe ― Respondieron al unísono Jenny y Nick, distraídos viendo la televisión.

En ese momento dichas chicas entran al vestíbulo muy contentas con bolsas de ropa en la mano y mientras los demás las miran extrañados.

― ¿Ambas fueron de compras? ― Pidió Jenny algo incrédula apartando su mirada de la televisión. Tal vez se le podía notar algo de celos, pues Avril es su mejor amiga, pero aparte de eso, estaba feliz de que Hanon y Avril empezaran a llevarse mejor.

― ¡Sí! ¿Por qué? ― Pidieron ante la incredulidad de sus amigos.

― No lo sé parece que… ―Intentó decir Nick.

― Si, se podría decir que ya somos amigas ― Respondieron ambas. Al decir esto las chicas se retiran a la habitación contentas.

― Creo que Cricher tenía razón, ese tiempo de caridad funcionó ― Comentó Tay.

― Lo sé, si no hubieran trabajado juntas, seguirían enceradas en esa dimensión ― Aseguró Jenny con una sonrisa.

― Lo bueno fue que lograron resolver sus diferencias ― Dijo Nick.

― Se salvaron ellas… y nos salvaron a nosotros… ― Concluyó Tay con orgullo.

― Por fin se llevan bien… ya era hora… ― Suspiró Kevin con alivio. Al decir esto el resto del equipo sabía que esas dos ya no se matarían... al menos… ya no tan seguido…

Lo habían logrado, el equipo se había unido y con Hanon en él, ahora eran más fuertes. Pero ésta historia aún no acaba; aún les quedan poderes y enemigos por descubrir, pero resolverían todo eso juntos… como Dragones…


	17. ORIGENES

**CAPITULO 15: "ORIGENES"**

_LA ACADEMIA A.P.I. HACE CINCO AÑOS_

Un niño de diez años que viste de rojo, entrena sus artes marciales, un par de movimientos básicos de equilibrio, cuando es interrumpido por una voz mayor.

― ¡Tay! ¿Qué haces? ― Pidió la voz interrumpiendo la concentración del menor, logrando que el pequeño cayera en el pasto.

― ¿Cricher? ¿Qué pasa? ― Pidió el chico sentándose y sobándose su trasero, pues el golpe había sido duro ― Casi logro mi técnica ― Replicó con un ligero puchero.

― Lo siento joven cadete ― Comentó Cricher mientras ayudaba al pequeño a ponerse de pie ― Pero sabes que no debes desaparecerte así ― Le recordó.

― Lo siento… ― Pronunció un tanto avergonzado ― Es que quería aire fresco para entrenar ― Explicó. ― ¿Viste lo bien que estoy mejorando? ― Pidió el chico mirando a su comandante con ojos brillosos.

― Sí, lo vi Tay ― Respondió orgulloso el gran hombre, cosa que aumentó la emoción del pequeño. ― Pero entra es hora de cenar ― Anunció.

― ¡Bien! ¡Me muero de hambre! ― Exclamó el pequeño Tay con una sonrisa.

― Jejeje Eso no me sorprende ― Admitió el hombre riendo.

**COMEDOR**

Ya adentro ambas personas se sientan en el comedor, cuando una mujer aparece con una enorme bandeja de comida.

― Bien, aquí está la comida ― Anunció la mujer empezando a servir a cada quien su porción de comida.

― ¡Gracias Mina! ― Exclamaron Tay y Cricher con la boca ligeramente abierta, casi babeando por la increíble comida frente a ellos.

― Tay ¿Dónde te habías metido? Nos tenías preocupados ― Comentó la mujer tomando asiento.

― Lo siento Mina ― Se disculpó con un ligero sonrojo ― Es que estaba entrenando. Les aseguro que seré muy fuerte… incluso más que el escuadrón "A" y luego me convertiré en Fénix… y… y... y… ― Al pequeño casi no se le entendía nada por la emoción que denotaba.

― Y te morirás de hambre si no comes ahora ― Advirtió divertida Mina.

― ¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón! ― Exclamó. Al decir esto el pequeño niño comienza a comer velozmente. Lo que provoca la risa y la ternura de los mayores.

Así eran sus vidas ahora, desde que aquel risueño niño apareció en la gran puerta de la A.P.I. hace ya un año atrás. Ambos adultos recuerdan muy bien aquel día, el pobre niño llegó sin nada, pero aún así mantenía una sonrisa. Al pedir refugio en dicho lugar, Tay explicó que no tenía Padres, tenía unos, pero eran adoptivos, los cuales fallecieron cuando él tenía ocho años, jamás reveló la causa de su muerte, pero argumentó que todo había sido un accidente. Y que nunca conoció a sus verdaderos Padres; el menor también les contó acerca de su poder de crear y manipular el elemento del Fuego, además de la habilidad de teletransportarse, aunque éste último aún no lo domina del todo. Tras esto, Aron y Mina decidieron acogerlo, cuidarlo, alimentarlo y entrenarlo para que sus poderes sirvieran en un futuro para un bien. Y tal parece que su trabajo iba muy bien.

Después de la cena, el niño se fue a su cuarto a dormir, dejando a los adultos hablando algo muy importante.

**SALA DE CONTROL**

Mina ingresaba al lugar con una carpeta en mano. Cricher quien la esperaba, estaba sentado en su gran silla.

― ¿Los trajiste? ― Pidió el hombre.

― Sí, aquí están los archivos que me pidió ― Respondió la mujer mostrándole la carpeta.

― Perfecto ¡Muéstramelos! ― Ordenó. Mina asintió y abrió la carpeta, revelando así seis fotos de seis niños diferentes, tres niñas y tres niños. Cricher observó atentamente a cada uno de los niños, finalmente Mina habló. Señaló la primera foto.

**HANON CLAY ROBERTS: **Diez años, hija de Logan Clay y Reyna Roberts, nieta de Nadya Clay. Mitad alienígena, tiene el don de la manipulación y creación del metal.

Cricher sólo asintió por lo que Mina prosiguió con la siguiente foto.

**NICK AUSTIN HOOKE: **Diez años, hijo de Benny Austin y Sonia Hooke. Mitad alienígena, su don es la manipulación y creación de la madera.

El gran hombre se mantenía concentrado a lo que Mina decía.

**JENNY WEIKMAN SCOTTS: **Diez años, hija de René Weikman y Emily Scotts. Mitad alienígena, su don es la manipulación y creación del elemento tierra.

Mina seguía leyendo aquellos datos, mientras Aron no dejaba de prestar atención.

**KEVIN DRAPER VEGA: **Diez años, hijo de John Draper y Krysta Vega. Mitad alienígena, cuyo don es la manipulación y creación del elemento agua.

El hombre meditaba cada detalle de aquellos niños.

**AVRIL PURROT KNIGHT: **Diez años, segunda hija de Ethan Purrot y Vanessa Knight, hermana menor de Kendall. Mitad alienígena, nata del poder de la telequinesia. Pero también puede manipular y crear el elemento del viento.

Concluyó la mujer. Cricher estaba algo ausente.

― ¿Telequinesis? ― Pidió el hombre asombrado. La mujer asintió.

― Hay algo más que debe saber… esta chica Avril, es nieta de **"él" **― Comentó Mina haciendo las comillas en el "el". Aron estaba más que asombrado.

― ¡Vaya! Eso explica el por qué de sus poderes. Pero eso no explica el de los demás ― Argumentó el hombre con una mano en la barbilla tratando de pensar.

― Hay otro nombre en la carpeta ― Advirtió la mujer.

― No es necesario, sé que es Tay Zegers ―

― Entonces ¿Qué opina? ― Se apresuró a preguntar la mujer.

― Es más que suficiente, estos niños tienen mucho potencial, jamás había conocido a niños natos con esa clase de poderes, ¿El ADN fue confirmado? ―

― Sí Señor, cuando descubrieron sus poderes, los Padres de los niños mandaron las pruebas, las verificamos más de cinco veces y coincidieron, esos niños son mitad alíen, incluido Tay ―

Ante tal respuesta, el hombre se puso de pie para digerir mejor esta situación. Se colocó en la ventana mirando al vacío. Mina lo miraba curiosa.

― Quizás se debió a la guerra… ― Pronunció en voz baja Cricher, pero aún así Mina pudo escucharlo.

― ¿Perdón? ―

El hombre quito su vista de la Ciudad y se volvió a la mujer. ― La mutación de éstos niños, tal vez después de que Drug llegara, una gran onda de radiación invadió la Tierra y por alguna razón estos pequeños fueron afectados ¿No crees? ―

― Parece una teoría factible Señor ― Comentó seria la mujer. ― ¿Ahora qué? ―

― Es hora de llamarlos ―

― ¿Cree que es el momento adecuado? ―

― Si… es ahora o nunca; incluso después de lo que me acabas de decir, estos chicos pueden incluso ser más poderosos que Jack y su equipo ― Aseguró.

― ¿Está seguro? ―

― Por supuesto, estoy consciente de que son niños, pero serán los mejores, de eso no hay duda. Así que debemos prepararlos desde ahora… ellos tienen lo necesario, lo presiento, ellos son especiales… ― Concluyó el hombre con cierta emoción en su voz.

― ¿Llamarás a los otros? ―

― Si… les avisé a sus padres. Para que lleguen mañana ― Explicó el hombre.

― ¿Es muy pronto, no crees? ― Preguntó la mujer un tanto dudosa.

― En cuanto antes, mejor ―

― Bien… comenzaré los registros y pediré que ordenen las nuevas habitaciones e instalaciones ―

― Hazlo… ―

― Con su permiso ―

Al decir esto sin decir palabra Cricher volteó su silla hacia la ventana observando el anochecer, mientras Mina salía y antes de cerrar la puerta lo miraba con reojo y una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos pero rápidamente la limpió y cerró la puerta detrás suyo…

**JARDÍN CENTRAL – **(AL DÍA SIGUIENTE)

― Señor, ahora ¿Qué ocurre?... yo no hice nada… la ardilla estaba allí yo no sabía que… ― Intentó decir el pequeño Tay un tanto nervioso. Pues no era normal que lo llamaran tan temprano para algo. Y lo más lógico es que fuera para algo que él había hecho mal.

― ¿¡Cuál ardilla!? ― Cuestionó Cricher ante la confesión del pequeño.

― Eh… Jejeje ¿Dije ardilla? No… Mmm verá yo me refería a… ― Tay se escudaba torpemente.

― No importa. Tay, debo hablarte de algo importante ― Dijo el hombre con un semblante serio.

― Bien… dígame ―

― Escucha Tay, por años, las agencias Intergalácticas han servido como puente entre la tierra y el espacio, creando paz y armonía. Tal y como lo está haciendo el escuadrón "A", pero debido a que ellos son mayores, es necesario empezar a formar un nuevo equipo de cadetes. ¿Entiendes? ― Explicó el hombre.

― Si, pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? ―

― Pues… es tu turno Tay ―

― ¿Yo protegeré la galaxia? ―

― Sí, pero no lo harás sólo, tú y otros niños de tu edad vendrán aquí para ser entrenados como tú y se convertirán en un equipo, que cuando sean mayores serán ascendidos a un mejor rango y enfrentarán las fuerzas del mal, juntos… ―

― ¡Eso suena genial Cricher! ― Gritó el chico emocionado dando brincos por todo el jardín, eso provocó la sonrisa del mayor.

― _Jejeje ¡Pero qué entusiasmo el de este niño! Me recuerda a mí a su edad… _―

― ¿Y Dónde están mis nuevos compañeros? ― Cuestionó el pequeño al dejar su alegría de lado.

Al decir esto Mina llega al jardín seguida por cinco niños.

― Aquí están Tay, tus nuevos compañeros y amigos ― Anunció la mujer señalando a los cinco pequeños niños detrás suyo. De inmediato Tay emocionado se postró frente a ellos.

― ¡Hola! Mucho gusto, soy Tay tengo 10 años ¿Y ustedes? ― Pidió el chico al momento de presentarse saludando con su mano al aire.

― Bien dejemos que cada uno de ellos se presente, ¿Por qué no empiezas tu pequeña? ―

Dijo Cricher refiriéndose a una niña que vestía de amarillo que sostenía un oso de peluche.

― Bien… ah… yo soy Jenny… Jenny Weikman y tengo 10 años… ― Dijo algo temerosa la pequeña.

― Ok… sigues tu amigo ― Ahora se refería a un niño un poco más alto que los demás que vestía de verde y traía un libro en la mano.

― Yo soy Nick Austin y tengo 10 años es un gusto ―

― Encantador niño ― Elogió Mina. ― ¿Quién sigue? ―

― ¡Yo! ― Exclamó un pequeño que vestía de azul con un gran entusiasmo. ― ¡Hola! mi nombre es Kevin Draper y también tengo 10 años y mi color favorito es el azul ―

― ¡Pero qué enérgico eres! ― Comentó Mina con felicidad. ― Sigues tu cariño ―Dijo Mina refiriéndose a una niña que vestía de morado.

― Yo soy Hanon… Hanon Clay futura súper modelo y tengo 10 años ―

― Muy bien ahora sólo faltas tú linda ― Dijo Mina refiriéndose a una niña muy linda que vestía completa de rosa.

― Ok, mi nombre es Avril… Avril Purrot. Mi color preferido como ven es el rosa y también tengo 10 años. Encantada de conocerlos a todos. ―

― ¡Espera! ¿¡Purrot!? Tu apellido es ¿Purrot? ―Cuestionó Tay repitiendo lo que la chica había dicho. Al momento que sus ojos se abrían enormemente y señalaba a la chica con un dedo.

― Si… lo acabo de decir… sordo ― Reprimió la chica al momento que de un manotazo alejaba el dedo acusador del chico.

― ¡Oye! ― Exclamó Tay sobándose su mano por el golpe. ― Sólo recalcaba lo que dijiste. Tú eres hermana del cantante Kendall ¿Cierto? ― Cuestionó.

― ¡Enserio!... ¡Wow! ― Se anticiparon a contestar el resto de los pequeños.

― Si… yo soy su hermana menor ―

― ¡Increíble! ―

― Muy bien niños, ya que todos se presentaron es hora de acomodarlos y les recuerdo mi nombre es Mina y cualquier problema vienen y hablan conmigo ¿Ok? ―

― ¡Sí! Mina ―

― Y yo soy Cricher, Aron Cricher, pero desde ahora soy su comandante ¿Entendido? ―

― Si Señor ―

― Bien, ahora instálense y pónganse cómodos, conózcanse y háganse amigos. Los veré luego ― Al decir esto Cricher se retira y Mina lleva a los nuevos cadetes a sus habitaciones, donde las niñas dormirían juntas al igual que los niños.

**HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS**

Las tres niñas se encontraban acomodando y desempacando sus cosas.

― Me gusta tu oso de peluche ― Dijo Avril señalando el osito en las manos de la pequeña de amarillo.

― ¿Enserio? ― Pidió algo incrédula. Pues Jenny era caracterizada por tener problemas de autoestima. Y para ella no era normal que a alguien le gustara algo suyo.

― Sí… es muy lindo ― Aseguró Avril con una sonrisa.

― Pues a mí me gusta la ropa que usas es muy elegante y bonita ―

― Gracias… cuando quieras te la presto ―Prometió. Con esto ambas compartieron una gran sonrisa. De pronto el momento se vio arruinado con una risa burlona.

― ¡Por favor! Si quieres ropa elige de marca… como la mía ― Comentó Hanon.

― ¡Oye! ¡Eso es grosero! ― Regañó Avril.

― Lo siento ― Dijo Hanon dejando de reír.

― Gracias a las dos. Espero que pronto seamos grandes amigas ― Deseó la pequeña Jenny.

― Claro que sí ―

― Si, por supuesto ―

**HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS**

― ¿Así que ésta habitación era toda tuya? ― Cuestionó Kevin, mientras él y Nick miraban con asombro la enorme habitación.

― Sí así es ―

― Lamentamos habértela quitado ― Mencionó Nick con un deje de culpabilidad en su voz y cara.

― Tranquilos, no se preocupen por eso, es más nunca me ha gustado estar solito. Entre más mejor ― Aseguró contento Tay.

― ¡Lo sé! Siempre he dicho eso ― Concordó Kevin. Con esto Tay y él chocan sus manos.

― ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ― Preguntó Nick luego de dejarse caer en su cama.

― ¿Qué tal esto? ― Al decir eso Kevin comenzó a golpear a sus compañeros con una almohada y así empezó una pelea de almohadas.

Y así pasaron los días mientras los nuevos niños aprendían y conocían la A.P.I. Y cómo guía estaba Tay quien siempre era molestado por Avril y viceversa y así transcurrió el resto de la semana, hasta que, era Sábado eran las 6:00 a.m. todos estaban dormidos cuando de repente la alarma sonó y cómo buenos cadetes el escuadrón "A" salió a ver que era y cuando lo hicieron observaron una gran catástrofe a la cual decidieron intervenir pero pronto están siendo vencidos. Preocupados por sus superiores los pequeños cadetes salieron en su ayuda lamentablemente sin ningún tipo de experiencia casi son derribados pero son salvados por Cricher y Mina, debido a la fuerte catástrofe natural presenciada, los arboles eran arrancados por un enorme tornado al igual que pedazos de metal de las instalaciones, mientras que la tierra se abría y salía fuego de ella y del cielo caía una lluvia torrencial, y con tal de defender su nuevo hogar y familia, los 6 pequeños por una fuerza extraña se colocaron en medio de la catástrofe, extendieron sus manos y comenzaron a detener todo: Tay detuvo el fuego, Avril desapareció el tornado, Kevin cesó la lluvia, Hanon apartó los metales para que no lastimaran a nadie, Jenny paró la abertura de la tierra y Nick regresó los arboles a sus raíces, frente a este acto Cricher, Mina y el escuadrón "A" los observaban asombrados, cuando finalmente todo lo devolvieron a la normalidad, los pequeños cayeron al suelo un poco débiles y rápidamente fueron auxiliados por los mayores.

**SALA DE CONTROL **

Los seis pequeños, recién recuperados, aparecieron frente a sus superiores.

― Muy bien cadetes, debido al hecho sucedido de ayer… ― Empezó a decir Cricher.

― Nosotros no sabemos qué pasó ― Aseguraron nerviosos.

― Tranquilos… ya sé su secreto ― Comentó el hombre.

― ¿¡Enserio!? ― Cuestionaron, a excepción de Tay.

― Así es… es por eso qué ustedes están aquí ― Explicó Mina.

― Los seis han obtenido unos "dones" muy especiales que les dan el dominio de los elementos ― Comenzó a decir el gran hombre. ― Eso es lo mismo que sucede con Tay ― Al oír eso último los demás dirigieron su mirada al mencionado el cual sólo asintió. ― Pero aún deben controlar esos poderes, lo que pasó ayer no se debe repetir ― Dijo Cricher con un tono amenazante que hizo retroceder a los pequeños. ― Pero tranquilos que todos juntos lo lograremos ― Prometió con una sonrisa amigable. Rápidamente correspondida por lo pequeños cadetes.

― Es cierto pequeñines ― Aseguró una voz.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― Preguntaron al unísono los cinco pequeños.

― Él es Jack Afron del escuadrón A de cadetes ― Contestó Tay. De inmediato otros cinco chicos más entraron tras el mencionado.

― Y este es mi equipo: Arely, Brat, Cloe, Nat y Madison ― Comentó el líder señalando a cada uno de los mencionados. ― Lo que hicieron ayer fue impresionante y sus poderes son un milagro. Sólo concéntrense y podrán ser un gran equipo, ya lo verán ― Aseguró el mayor con una sonrisa.

― Él tiene razón deben trabajar duro ¿Están dispuestos a aceptar el reto? ― Cuestionó Mina. Los pequeños se colocaron en posición de cadete y asintieron.

― Bien, de ahora en adelante ustedes seis comparten una meta noble: proteger al mundo del mal, juntos… como un equipo ― Argumentó Cricher. Al decir esto los seis niños se miran unos a otros y sonríen luego empiezan a juntar sus manos y gritan al aire:

― ¡JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE! ―

De ahora en adelante estos niños darán comienzo a su aventura… la aventura de ser héroes, el camino será difícil pero juntos superarán cualquier cosa.


	18. EL DESEO DE KEVIN

**CAPITULO 16: "EL DESEO DE KEVIN"**

**ESPACIO EXTERIOR – NAVE DE DRUG**

Drug se encuentra furioso, y cómo era de esperarse se desahoga con sus insufribles ciliclones.

― No puedo creer que esos mocosos me estén derrotando. No debo seguir subestimándolos. Mando mis mejores soldados, pero éstos siempre son destruidos, ese idiota de Aron no ha desperdiciado su tiempo y lo peor de todo aún no encuentro al heredero Fénix. Pero basta de jugar, debo idear un nuevo plan y ya sé cual será: "dividir y conquistar" ― Pronunció el ser con una sonrisa malvada. ― ¡Akilion! ven aquí ― Ordenó

― A sus órdenes amo ― Pronunció Akilion al entrar a escena e hincarse frente a su superior.

― Te ordeno que vayas a la tierra, a la ciudad de Wardinthong para ser preciso y quiero que secuestres a esas tres chiquillas Dragón ¿Entendido? ―

― Como desee amo ―

Al decir esto Akilion fue teletransportado a la tierra, mientras Drug sonreía a la idea de su nuevo plan.

― Cada uno de esos odiosos Dragones pagarán por meterse en mi camino ―

**TIERRA – A.P.I.**

Todos se encuentran de fiesta, ya que es el cumpleaños de Kevin y como sus amigos, los Dragones están preparando algo especial para él, por lo tanto el día ha sido una locura. Mientras tanto nuestro festejado se encuentra un poco extraño, pero deciden no darle tanta importancia, los chicos se encargan de la decoración, mientras que Jenny y Hanon preparan la comida, Avril acababa de llegar de la tienda con una enorme bolsa de globos y adornos para la fiesta, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto, siente que alguien le tapa la boca y la arrastra al cuarto vacío del conserje y al revelar a su secuestrador descubre a:

― ¡Kevin! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? Pude haberte golpeado ― Regañó Avril tratando de incorporar su aliento. El chico sólo le dio una sonrisa tonta.

― Lo siento Avril, pero es que enserio necesito hablar contigo ― Dijo Kevin.

― ¿Y no era factible la opción de que me hablaras de frente? ― Cuestionó incrédula.

― Creo que no… Jejeje ― Contestó torpemente al momento que se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Ante la respuesta Avril suspiró resignada. ― Bien, dime ¿Qué tienes? ―

― Pues verás… ya sabes que siempre he coqueteado con chicas y eso ¿Verdad? ―

― Si… eso lo sé desde que nos conocimos ―

― Bien, pero el problema ahora es… que… pues… no se… como decirlo… pero creo… que… estoy enamorado… ― Comentó el chico con un ligero sonrojo.

― ¡Wow! Y… ¿Quién es la afortunada? ― Pidió un tanto asombrada.

― No te lo voy a decir ― Aseguró cruzándose de brazos y volteando hacia otro lado.

― ¡Vamos Kevin! Si no me dices ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude? ― Le recordó.

― Bien… te lo diré… pero no te vayas a espantar… la chica de quien estoy enamorado es… es… es Hanon… ― ante la confesión Avril dio un grito enorme que provocó que algunos cadetes que pasaban por ahí se detuvieran frente al armario. Al instante Kevin le tapó la boca. Cuando la gente se dispersó liberó la boca de su amiga.

― ¿¡Qué!?... Hanon… pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ― Cuestionó muy asombrada pero en voz baja.

― No estoy seguro… pero quizás fue ese día en Malibú cuando nos cruzamos con Gumy y ella actuó de forma un tanto "insinuante" que tal vez eso fue lo que me atrajo. Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo. Sólo sé que enserio me gusta, no es como con las otras chicas… ― Explicó el chico con ojos soñadores. Avril no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, pues aún le era increíble lo que su amigo le acababa de revelar.

―Bueno a pesar de que lo que me acabas de decir es un tanto… raro… te diré que este "enamoramiento" es muy extraño en ti quiero decir, tú siempre has coqueteado con cada chica que ves, pero si tú estás seguro que con ella es diferente, tal vez se deba a que viste más allá que el exterior de Hanon ¿Entiendes? ― Argumentó Avril.

― Creo que si… pero ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ― Cuestionó con cara de desesperación.

― Deberías hablar con ella… ya sabes conversar… ponerse al día…. Llegar a ella de poco a poco ―

― Si… si… tienes razón… gracias Avril… eres la mejor ―

Al decir esto Kevin la abraza y ésta le corresponde, pero en ese momento la alarma de la fisura suena. Al instante ambos salen del armario y se reúnen con el resto del equipo donde Cricher les dice que hay un ataque cerca de la alcaldía, por tanto nuestros héroes se apresuran al llamado.

**ALCALDÍA**

― ¡Oye inútil! ¡Aléjate de ahí! ― Ordenó Tay seguido por sus amigos al llegar a la escena del ataque. De inmediato, el ciliclon dejó de destruir el lugar para hacer frente a los adolescentes.

― Al fin llegan Dragones. Es un placer… para ustedes… ― Agregó el ser mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

― ¿Quién eres? ― Interrogó Nick.

― Soy Akilion ¿Van a jugar? ― Cuestionó el ciliclon de forma burlona.

― ¡Por supuesto! ¿Listos? ―

― ¡Listos!… morfo de poder… metamorfosis ―

― Entonces comencemos ―

Al decir esto la pelea inicia, los Dragones comienzan a atacar pero Akilion se movía a una velocidad impresionante, tanto que en dos minutos había dejado a los seis en el suelo.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Para haberle causado tantos problemas a mi amo Drug… ustedes son tan débiles ― Declaró Akilion mientras observaba a los Dragones en el suelo.

― Tay… no… quiero darle la razón… a ese ciliclon pero… ― Empezó a decir Avril mientras el resto y ella intentaban ponerse de pie.

― Amigo, estamos siendo vencidos ― Concluyó Nick.

― ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ― Cuestionó la pequeña Jenny a su líder.

― Intentemos un tajo séxtuple ― Sugirió Tay.

― Ok… ― Dijo Hanon.

― De acuerdo ― Concordó Kevin.

Dicho esto los seis se ponen de pie y sacan sus artículos misteriosos.

― Espada ardiente ―

― Abanico tormentoso ―

― Geiser de cristal ―

― Vara de hojas ―

― Puño de rocoso ―

― Guante metálico ―

― ¡Oh no! ¡No lo harán! ― Advirtió el ciliclon. Cuando estaban a punto de atacarlo, Akilion, produjo una pantalla de humo. De inmediato, los Dragones detuvieron su ataque totalmente confundidos.

― ¿¡Que!? ¿Dónde está? ―

Y a una gran velocidad Akilion aprovechó para atacar a los chicos, y dejarlos inconscientes dejando indefensas a las chicas y como no se podía ver nada, prácticamente estaban a su merced.

― ¡Demonios! ¡No veo nada! ― Declaró Avril un tanto frustrada.

― Yo tampoco ¿Chicos dónde están? ― Pidió Jenny volteando en todas las direcciones en busca de sus amigos.

― Me estoy asustando ― Confesó Hanon al momento que retrocedía.

― ¡Hola señoritas! ― Saludó Akilion al salir detrás de ellas con una sonrisa perversa.

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Exclamó el trío de chicas volteando. Pero ya sin poder decir otra palabra Akilion simplemente les dio un golpe, dejándolas inconscientes para así fácilmente poder llevárselas en rastra.

**ENFERMERÍA – A.P.I.**

― ¿Pero?… ―

― ¿Qué?… ―

― ¿Pasó?… ―

Cuestionó el trío de chicos Dragones al despertar un tanto adoloridos y confundidos luego de aquella paliza por parte de Akilion.

― Fueron vencidos ― Respondió Cricher con un deje de tristeza al igual que Mina que se encontraba detrás de él.

― ¡No es cierto! ― Declaró Tay, esperando que esto no fuera más que una mentira.

― Me temo que es cierto Tay ― Aseguró Cricher.

― ¡Esto apesta! ― Exclamó Kevin al golpear con ambos puños la cama.

― Por supuesto que sí, pero oigan ¿Y las chicas? ― Cuestionó Nick girando su cabeza por toda la habitación tratando de encontrar a sus amigas y a su novia. Lo mismo hizo Kevin y Tay. Al momento de preguntar Cricher y Mina se miraron entre sí algo tristes. Al instante los adolescentes captaron sus miradas, y sólo esperaron lo peor.

― Ellas… fueron secuestradas… ― Comentó Mina con dificultad.

― ¿¡Qué ellas qué!? ― Cuestionaron los chicos aún más sorprendidos y molestos.

― Si, lamentablemente ese era el plan de Akilion ― Aseguró Cricher.

― Separarnos… ― Concluyó Tay en voz baja. Pero todos en la habitación pudieron oírlo.

― Correcto Tay, cuando ustedes cayeron inconscientes, él simplemente se las llevó pero aún no sabemos ¿Para qué? ― Admitió el gran hombre con decepción. Ante ésta respuesta los chicos formaron una cara de furia, no podían creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

**PARADERO DESCONOCIDO**

― Al fin despiertan señoritas ― Anunció Akilion con una sonrisa burlona mientras veía a las chicas amarradas entre sí a unas sillas.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres con nosotras? ― Demandó Avril. Mientras las tres forcejeaban.

― Sólo sigo órdenes de mi amo ― Aseguró el ciliclon.

― ¿Las cuáles son? ― Cuestionó Hanon para que Akilion fuera más específico.

― Separarlas de su equipo ―

― ¿Por qué? ― Interrogó Jenny aún sin comprender.

― Muy simple… ― Empezó a decir Akilion al momento que caminaba alrededor de la habitación y las chicas lo seguían con la mirada. ― Sólo piensen… ¿Qué es lo que hace más débiles a los hombres? ― Cuestionó mirándolas.

― No sabemos ―

― Pues que le quiten a su novia ― Respondió divertido. ― Ósea ustedes ― Finalizó esta frase señalándolas.

― Oye, estás loco ― Declaró Avril.

― Obviamente ― Secundó Hanon.

― Además, nuestros chicos te patearán el trasero ― Aseguró Jenny.

― Y qué ¿Sólo vas a tenernos aquí? ― Cuestionó Avril de forma cansada.

― Claro que no, eso sería demasiado fácil, de hecho estoy pensando en mostrarles algo especial ― Al decir esto Akilion se ve a un cuarto, dejando a las chicas extrañadas, pero cuando éste vuelve trae consigo tres muñecas muy parecidas a ellas, sólo que hechas de trapo y con ojos de botón.

― ¡Wow! Unas muñecas ― Anunció Avril de forma sarcástica haciendo la actuación como si tuviera miedo.

― Lo siento Akilion, pero nosotras ya no jugamos con muñecas ― Declaró Hanon.

― Aunque debo admitir que son muy lindas ― Comentó Jenny con una sonrisa tierna.

― Qué bueno que les gusten… porque de ahora en adelante ustedes serán así ―Aseguró Akilion con una sonrisa macabra al momento que con las muñecas las señalaba y los ojos del ser se volvían rojos.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¡No espera! ― Sin escucharlas Akilion, planta un alfiler en cada una de las muñecas, provocando que nuestras chicas se retuerzan de dolor y ya estando completamente a su merced, las libera de sus ataduras.

― Muy bien, mis niñas… es hora de que destruyan a sus chicos, vamos ― Ordenó. Sin otra opción las chicas deben de obedecerlo.

**VESTÍBULO – A.P.I.**

― ¡Esto sencillamente apesta! ― Exclamó Kevin de manera frustrante al momento que golpeaba la pared del lugar.

― ¡Kevin cálmate! ― Dijo Tay colocando una mano en su hombro, pero el mencionado rápidamente se quitó de su agarre.

― ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! ― reprimió Kevin señalándolo. ― Hoy es mi cumpleaños y pensé que pasaría un lindo día con Hanon ― Confesó. Al instante los dos chicos pusieron cara de ¿Qué?

― ¿Con Hanon? ― Repitió Tay de forma incrédula pero burlona.

― ¿No me digas que?… ― Empezó a decir Nick de forma pícara. ― ¡Por eso actuabas tan extraño! Ahora todo tiene sentido ¡Te gusta Hanon! ¿Verdad? ― Dedujo el chico.

― ¿Para qué les digo que no? Sí, sí… ― Comentó algo cabizbajo. Al momento que tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones del lugar.

― ¡Vaya! Te lo tenías bien escondido hermano ― Comentó Tay de forma pícara mientras se sentaba a lado de su amigo y le daba un leve golpe en el hombro. ― Pero debería agradecerte así me quitas a Hanon de encima ― Finalizó suspirando algo aliviado.

― Y podrás ser feliz con Avril, ya que a ella no le dará celos ― Continuó diciendo Kevin, pero esta vez volteándole las cosas al chico al momento que una sonrisa burlona se postraba en sus labios.

― ¡Exacto! ― Admitió. Pero cuando procesó eso último la expresión de Tay cambió a una sorpresiva ― ¡Oye! Kevin ya habíamos hablado de eso no hay nada entre Avril y yo ― Declaró.

― Si claro… sigue creyendo eso Tay… ― Concluyó Nick con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos cansado.

― ¡Basta! ― Exclamó el líder poniéndose de pie. ― ¿Recuerdan? Nuestras amigas están en apuros ― Recordó y esta vez se dirigió hacia Kevin. ― Y Kevin si en verdad quieres salvar a tu futura novia debemos pensar algo rápido ― Ordenó. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de pensar, ya que nuevamente Akilion atacaba la ciudad, listos para enfrentarse a él, los chicos se dirigieron al lugar.

**LUGAR DEL ATAQUE**

Pero al llegar se encontraron con alguien más del lado de Akilion.

― ¿¡Avril!?... ―

― ¿¡Jenny!?... ―

― ¿¡Hanon!?... ―

― ¿Qué les hiciste? ―

― Sólo juego un poco con ellas ― Aseguró Akilion mientras les mostraba las muñecas que se parecían a sus amigas. De inmediato los ojos de Nick se abrieron como platos conforme una idea golpeaba su mente.

― Tay, está usando muñecas vudú, es decir, las está controlando contra su voluntad ― Explicó Nick en voz baja al resto de sus amigos.

― ¡Libéralas del hechizo! ― Ordenó Tay.

― No lo creo… ¡Chicas acábenlos! ― Mandó el malvado ciliclon. Sin otra alternativa nuestras chicas cedieron a la malvada de orden de Akilion, los chicos no sabían qué hacer no se podían dejar vencer y tampoco podían lastimar a sus amigas, de cualquier forma Akilion ganaría. Sólo tenían una oportunidad y debían pensar rápido. En un descuido los chicos se alejaron del ataque para planear cómo quitarle las muñecas a Akilion.

― ¡Lo haré yo! ― Exclamó decidido Kevin.

― ¿¡Qué estás loco!? ― Pidieron Tay y Nick.

― Yo soy el más rápido de todos, debo hacerlo… necesito liberar a Hanon… ― Confesó con ojos suplicantes hacia su mejor amigo y líder.

― Bien… ¡Hazlo!… ― Autorizó Tay sabiendo cómo se sentía su amigo. Ante el permiso, Kevin asintió al igual que Nick en aprobación. Con esto, Nick y Tay se prepararon para distraer a Jenny y a Avril. Mientras el Dragón azul se ocupaba de Akilion, lamentablemente, Hanon se encontraba protegiendo al ser. El tercero al mando debía pensar algo rápido para distraer a la chica.

― ¡No vas a pasar Kevin! ― Advirtió la controlada Hanon mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.

― Perdona por lo que estoy a punto de hacer… ― Pidió Kevin al momento que con un rápido movimiento golpeaba a la chica dejándola distraída. Y sin decir nada más la sujetó por la cintura y la besó. Librándola así del vudú.

― Wow… Kevin… ese… beso… ― Intentó decir la chica un tanto sonrojada.

― Fue increíble ― Terminó de decir Kevin. Aprovechando que Akilion estaba distraído, Kevin hizo par de gestos que Hanon captó de inmediato. Unas sonrisas estaban en sus labios. ― ¿Lista para acabar con este tonto? ―

― ¡Seguro que sí! ― Con esto, rápidamente los dos atacaron a Akilion, logrando arrebatarle las muñecas, liberando así a Jenny y a Avril. El malvado ser se encontraba atónito ante lo que había pasado. Su control sobre las Dragones se había ido.

― ¡No puede ser! ¡Eso es trampa! ― Exclamó haciendo un berrinche y señalando a la pareja de Dragones azul y morada.

― ¡Oye idiota! ― Gritó Avril llamando la atención de Akilion. ― ¡Tú fuiste el primero en hacer trampa! ― Demandó.

― Es cierto pero ya somos libres de tu hechizo ― Recordó Jenny con una sonrisa.

― Y es hora de pagar ― Aseguró Hanon. Al momento que ella y el resto con una mano hacían un puño y lo golpeaban con la otra mano de manera amenazante. Mientras se acercaban al ser lentamente.

― Vamos chicos… ¿Podemos discutirlo?... ― Cuestionó el ser distanciándose de ellos lentamente y cubriéndose con sus manos como si eso alcanzara a salvarlo.

― Morfo de poder…. Metamorfosis ― Fue la única respuesta que recibió Akilion.

― ¡Espada ardiente! ―

― ¡Abanico tormentoso! ―

― ¡Geiser de cristal! ―

― ¡Puño rocoso! ―

― ¡Vara de hojas! ―

― ¡Guante metálico! ―

― ¡Dragones unidos!… ¡Tajo séxtuple! ―

Y esta vez el ataque fue directo y sin interrupciones. Akilion finalmente fue destruido.

**JARDÍN – A.P.I.**

Todo el jardín está adornado con globos y serpentinas de color azul. Todos están muy felices celebrando el cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos. Extrañamente Kevin, no se encuentra festejando con los demás.

**EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA FIESTA**

― ¿Así que yo te gusto? ― Cuestionó Hanon un tanto temerosa.

― Sí así es… créeme que es algo que nunca había sentido antes… sé qué es difícil porque acabas de llegar, pero estoy dispuesto a darte tiempo ― Comentó Kevin esperanzado.

― Bien… creo que yo también siento lo mismo… es extraño porque bueno… Tay es lindo pero se nota que se muere por Avril… pero aún así quizás algo de tiempo para pensar es bueno ― Admitió la chica con sinceridad. La cara de Kevin cambió a una desilusionada.

― ¿Entonces tengo oportunidad? ― Volvió a pedir.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! ― Aseguró la chica.

― Quizás deberíamos ir a comer… después de todo te debo una cena ¿Cierto? ― Cuestionó algo burlón. De inmediato, Hanon se encontraba algo confundida, pero pronto recordó lo que sucedió hace unas semanas en Malibú. Cosa que le provocó una sonrisa.

― Tienes razón ¡Vamos! Pero antes… ―

Luego de esta respuesta ambos se volvieron a besar. Para después ir con el resto para que Kevin apagara sus velitas del pastel y pidiera su deseo.

― _Deseo que este tiempo que nos dimos sea para que crezca más este sentimiento. Después de todo Hanon es para mí… y no pienso dejarla ir._ ―

Luego de decir esto en su mente sopló las velitas y todos aplaudieron, luego gritaron…

― ¡Mordida! ¡Mordida! ―

Y complaciendo a sus amigos Kevin se acercó al pastel pero rápidamente es empujado por todos, terminando embarrado por todo el rostro y se dirigió a Hanon y nuevamente la besó…

― Este beso… sí que es dulce… ― Admitió Hanon un tanto sonrojada.

Luego de decir esto todos ríen, Kevin lo había logrado, se concedió su deseo. Por fin encontró a la chica de sus sueños.


	19. LOCKY, EL DRAGON ROJO

**CAPITULO 17: "LOCKY, EL DRAGON ROJO"**

Era otro día normal de entrenamiento en la academia A.P.I. nuestros héroes se encontraban practicando muy duro sus técnicas, cuando de repente un chico se les acerca con una gran sonrisa…

― ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? Practicando duro ¿No? ― Pidió sonriente. De inmediato, los Dragones dejaron de entrenar y se acercaron a su amigo.

― Así es Locky ― Respondió Tay. Mientras él y su equipo tomaban unas toallas para secarse el sudor y beber algo de agua.

― Eso es genial ― Aseguró Locky con la misma sonrisa. De inmediato los adolescentes compartieron una mirada confundida.

― Oye Locky ¿Qué te pasa? ― Cuestionó Kevin.

― ¿Qué me pasa de qué? ―Pidió Locky de forma distraída.

― Bueno… pues estás más feliz de lo normal ― Comentó Avril.

― Eso es cierto, lo que pasa es que mis papás van a venir a verme ― Confesó Locky.

― ¡Qué bien! ― Apoyó Nick.

― Si… quieren ver a su hijo, el líder de los Dragones Jejeje ― Argumentó. Tardó un momento, pero al procesar eso último que su amigo había dicho, Los dragones entraron en shock y para empeorar las cosas, todos estaban tomando agua, así que a estas alturas, los seis escupieron el agua ahogándose.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―

― Así es… ― Contestó algo nervioso.

― Espera un minuto… Locky… ahora sí que estás loco… ― Declaró Avril.

― Sabes que tú no eres el líder ― Recordó Jenny.

― Aun no se lo dices a tus padres ¿Verdad? ― Anticipó a decir Kevin.

― No… ― Dijo el chico cabizbajo.

― ¡Locky! Llevas aquí 3 años más que nosotros ― Dijo Avril.

― ¿Cómo es que nunca les dijiste que te expulsaron? ― Concluyó Tay.

― Es que… ― Empezó a decir Locky conforme caminaba en círculos por el lugar, los chicos sólo lo seguían con la mirada esperando su explicación. ― Bebieron verlos chicos… ellos se veían tan felices… sacrificaron todo para meterme aquí… sentí que por primera vez se sentían orgullosos de mí, no podía romperles el corazón… por eso necesito de su ayuda ― Concluyó el chico con una mirada suplicante hacia sus amigos.

― ¿En qué? ― Cuestionó Hanon.

― Pues… sólo necesito que los seis finjan ser mi equipo y yo su líder ¿Qué tal? ― Preguntó con mirada esperanzada.

― ¡No! ― Respondió Avril firmemente. De inmediato todos se juntaron en una rueda para charlar en privado el asunto.

― ¡Oh vamos! Avril ayudemos a nuestro amigo Locky ― Pidió Jenny sonriente.

― No creo que sea buena idea ― Comentó Tay no muy convencido.

― Vamos Tay, será divertido sólo deja que Locky de algunas órdenes y ocupe tu lugar por un día ― Explicó la menor del grupo con ojos suplicantes. Luego de un par de miradas. Tay suspiró resignado. Todos dejaron su rueda y se volvieron a Locky, quien esperaba ansioso.

― Bien… pero sólo un día ― Advirtió. De inmediato la felicidad invadió el rostro del chico.

― ¡Gracias! ― Exclamó estrechando la mano de cada uno de los Dragones. ― Iré a preparar todo, recuerden mis padres llegan Mañana ¿Eh? ― informó.

― Si… ok… ― Dijeron aún no convencidos. Y dicho esto Locky se retira muy feliz dejando muy extrañados.

― Creo que han cometido un gran error ― Comentó Hanon echándoles la culpa a los demás.

― Me temo que Hanon tiene razón ― Admitió Avril.

― Es cierto ― Concordó Nick.

― Lo sé ― Secundó Kevin.

― No sé porque pero creo que mañana será un largo día… ― Concluyó Tay.

― Sólo están exagerando chicos… ¡Vamos! Sigamos entrenando ― Sugirió Jenny. Al decir esto los demás simplemente asienten ante la idea de la pequeña Jenny, y deciden seguir entrenando.

Luego de entrenar Avril decide hablar con Tay…

― Tay ¿Seguro de lo qué estás haciendo? ― Cuestionó Avril aún no muy convencida con el trato que acaban de hacer.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Interrogó Tay curioso.

― Bueno pues… Locky puede ser muchas cosas… pero ya sabes lo que sucede cuando se le sube el poder a la cabeza, se vuelve más loco de lo que si ya de por sí está ― Argumentó.

― ¿No crees que exageras? ― Pidió aún sin chica le dio una mirada incrédula.

― Estamos hablando de Locky… el chico que hizo volar el laboratorio hace dos años, el chico que casi nos corta la cabeza con un rayo láser ¿Recuerdas? ― Concluyó.

― Bueno… está claro que Locky no es el chico perfecto… pero sólo lo ayudaremos para que sus padres se sientan orgullosos. Nada más. ― Aseguró de manera confiada.

― Ok… quizás tengas razón… y quien sabe a lo mejor al final del día nos estemos riendo de esto ― Comentó la Dragón rosa de forma positiva.

― ¿Lo ves? ¡Esa es la actitud! Ahora vayamos a cenar ¡Muero de hambre! ― Exclamó el chico sobándose el estómago. Avril sólo rodó los ojos.

― ¡Ah… pero qué raro! ― Exclamó con algo de sarcasmo y burla.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE – 5:00 A.M.**

Todo comienza con Locky levantando a su nuevo equipo muy temprano con una gran trompeta y megáfono. De inmediato los chicos, luego de caer de sus camas, salen a encarar a su nuevo despertador.

― ¡Locky! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ―

― Soy Señor Locky para ustedes. Y ya es hora de entrenar ¡De prisa! ―

― Tay… ― dijo Avril irritada dándole una mirada asesina a su líder.

― Sólo un día… recuerda… sólo un día… ― Recordó el chico tratando de calmar a su amiga.

― Basta de hablar, hora de la ducha, luego desayunan y los veo en los pantanos en 20 minutos ― Ordenó. Luego de esto Locky se retira dejando a nuestros héroes molestos e irritados. Y así como lo dijo luego de 20 minutos los chicos estaban en los pantanos, y cómo era de esperarse su majestad los puso a correr y a deslizarse entre el lodo, todos terminaron embarrados y luego de acabar el circuito.

― Muy bien, al fin llegan ― Informó Locky viendo a los chicos con superioridad.

― ¡Locky estás loco! ― Declaró Avril.

― ¿¡Viste cómo quedaron mis uñas!? ― Cuestionó Hanon al borde de la frustración.

― Enserio Locky, creo que estás llegando al límite ― Aseguró Jenny.

― Yo diría que va más allá del límite ― Comentó Nick.

― Debes detener esta locura ― Pidió Kevin.

― ¡Y ahora! ― Ordenó Tay. ― Es más eso ni siquiera lo hago yo, no estás siendo racional Locky ― Concluyó el líder original.

― Por favor ¿De qué hablan? ― Pidió distraídamente.

― De que nos pusiste a correr 5 km y luego a pasar por el circuito. O detienes esto O dejamos de ayudarte ― Amenazó.

― Esta bien… pero que delicados… ― Dijo haciendo un ligero puchero. ― Ok, lo siento pueden irse a bañar, de igual forma mis padres llegan en dos horas, retírense ― Ordenó.

― Gracias, Señor Locky ― Dijeron haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

**VESTIBULO – DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Cuando sus Padres llegaron Locky los saludó y les dio la más cálida de las bienvenidas y éstos lo abrazaban y le decían lo mucho que lo extrañaban.

― Bien, mamá, papá, ellos son mi escuadrón, escuadrón, mis padres. ― Presentó.

― Es un gusto conocerlos… ah… señor y señora… Locky… ― Respondieron con un ligero apretón de manos y una sonrisa, misma correspondida por los adultos.

― El gusto es nuestro ¡Vaya hijo! Estos chicos están bien entrenados, debió costarte trabajo ― Comentaron ambos Padres.

― La verdad no, ellos aprenden rápido ¿Cierto chicos? ―

― ¡Si señor Locky! ―

― Padres ¿Les parece si les muestro la base? ―

― Claro hijo, nos encantaría ―

― Bien escuadrón, síganme ― Y ante esta orden nuestros Dragones no tuvieron más opción que seguirle el juego a Locky, mientras éste les mostraba las instalaciones a sus Padres los chicos se estaban empezando a aburrir.

Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la sala de prueba de armas, la habitación prácticamente explotó lanzando a unos metros de distancia a las nueve personas.

― ¿¡Que rayos fue eso!? ― Pidieron alarmados los adultos. Al momento que todos se levantaban del impacto.

― Tranquilos Padres no es nada ¿Correcto chicos? ―

― Son los ciliclones ― Habló Tay. Mientras su equipo cambiaba su ceño a uno fruncido.

― Pero no están solos… ― Aseguró Hanon.

― ¿Quién los está ayudando? ― Anticipó a peguntar Kevin. Lo que puso a los Dragones pensativos.

― ¿Qué son los ciliclones? ― Preguntaron los Padres aún sin comprender la situación.

― Son unos seres extraterrestres mitad robots, no se preocupen son fáciles de derrotar― Trató de calmar Locky.

― Sí, sólo quédense tranquilos señor y señora Locky ― Sugirió Jenny.

― Nosotros derrotamos a esas cosas todo el tiempo ― Aseguró de forma arrogante Nick.

― ¡Genial!... y… ¿Dónde están?... ― Cuestionaron los Padres nuevamente.

― Es una muy buena pregunta ― Dijo Avril en forma de susurro.

Mientras trataban de averiguar dónde se encontraban los ciliclones, algo los observaba desde los ductos de aire. Un ruido provocado por el "algo" que estaba ahí, llamó la atención de los chicos.

― ¡Miren allá arriba! ― Señaló Tay. Al decir esto todos dirigen su mirada hacia los ductos observan a un ciliclon, el cual baja para hacer frente a nuestros héroes.

― Muy bien Dragones… pensé que tardarían más en encontrarme ― Comentó el ser un tanto burlón.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― Interrogó Tay.

― Soy Makane… fiel soldado del amo Drug… y su destructor ― Aseguró de forma arrogante.

― ¡Ja! Ya quisieras. Es más, primero deberás enfrentarte a nuestro hijo ― Comentaron los Padres de Locky metiéndose a la conversación. Mientras señalaban a su hijo, el cual se encontraba detrás de sus amigos algo asustado.

― ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¿Qué hacen? ― Pidió temeroso.

― Tranquilo hijo… tú sólo ve y destruye a ese monstruo ― Sugirieron.

― Pero yo… ― Intentó decir Locky.

― ¿Pero de qué están hablando esos humanos? ― Cuestionó Makane viendo a los Dragones. ― Creí que los Dragones sólo eran seis… ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ― Finalizó esta vez señalando a Locky.

― ¿Sujeto? Él es Locky, el Dragón Rojo y nuestro hijo. Así que mejor fíjate cómo le hablas ¿Entendido? ― Amenazaron ambos Padres.

― ¿Dragón Rojo? Pero creí que ese era Zegers… de hecho eso es lo que se dice en toda la galaxia. Ustedes deben estar confundidos. ― Aseguró el ser tratando de restarle importancia.

― ¿¡Que!? ¿Estás loco? Nosotros no estamos confundidos ― Declararon molestos los adultos.

Viendo la gravedad del asunto, y antes de que la mentira se descubra, los Dragones deciden interferir.

― Así es, estás loco, yo no sé de qué estás hablando. Así que mejor peleemos de una vez ¿Locky?... ― Pidió Tay mirando con confianza al mencionado.

― Ah… ah… ah Si… ¡Ataquen! ―

― Bien… que comience la fiesta ―

Dicho esto la lucha comienza, ambos grupos iban iguales, mientras Locky y sus Padres miraban asombrados la lucha. Pero en menos de lo que esperaban los seis chicos habían sido derribados.

― Muy bien, ahora es tu turno mocoso ― Declaró Makane victorioso conforme se acercaba a Locky y su familia.

― ¡No! ¡Mamá Papá! ¡Yo los protegeré! ― Exclamó el chico colocándose frente a sus Padres.

― ¡Hijo! ― Justo cuando Makane los iba a atacar los Dragones interfirieron recibiendo ellos el ataque. Los había enrollado en una especie de telaraña dejándolos inmóviles y los dejó colgados en el techo de la sala de pruebas de armas.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA ACADEMIA**

Y con ese tiempo suficiente, Locky aprovechó y huyó con sus Padres llevándolos lejos, cuando por fin dejaron de correr, sus padres se encontraban desconcertados por la situación y Locky se hallaba asustado.

― ¡Hijo! Tu equipo se sacrificó por ti ¿Por qué no los ayudas? ― Pidieron aún sin entender qué sucedía

― Mamá… Papá… yo… tengo algo que decirles… es importante… ―Dijo algo nervioso.

― Te escuchamos ―

― Esto… no es fácil… de decir pero… yo… no soy el Dragón Rojo… ― Confesó algo cabizbajo.

― ¿¡Que!?... pero… pero eres líder de alguna patrulla ¿No?... ― Preguntaron los Padres esperanzados.

― No… la verdad es que cuando llegue aquí hace ocho años… luego de un mes fui expulsado ― Admitió aún más triste y avergonzado.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―

― Así es… no fui lo suficientemente bueno y fui expulsado ―

― Entonces, si fuiste expulsado hace ocho años ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? ― Cuestionaron aún sin comprender la decisión de su hijo al quedarse.

― Pues… para mi suerte… el comandante Cricher vio mis habilidades como reparador y me convertí en el ayudante de Mina en el laboratorio y yo soy quien prueba las armas para dárselas a los verdaderos Dragones, es decir soy "su muñeco de pruebas" ― Argumentó con algo de orgullo en su voz.

― ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ―

― Tenía miedo de que se decepcionaran de mí… porque siempre arruino todo… y ahora mis amigos… están en las redes malignas de Makane… y yo… no sé qué hacer… y todo por mis mentiras… de verdad lo siento… ― Dijo arrepentido. Al instante unas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas.

― Tranquilo hijo… lo importante es que dijiste la verdad y es cierto cometiste un error pero puedes remediarlo ― Aseguraron los Padres de forma comprensiva.

― Pero ¿Cómo? ―

― Confiamos en ti, después de todo eres nuestro hijo y nunca nos vas a decepcionar ―

― Gracias, los quiero mucho ― Al decir esto la pequeña familia se abraza.

― Ahora a rescatar a mis amigos y creo que ya tengo un plan ―

― Nosotros te seguimos ― Dicho esto, Locky les explica su plan.

**SALA DE PRUEBA DE ARMAS**

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes aun siguen en una situación apretada. Makane se prepara para cortarlos en pedacitos.

― Debo decirles, que esta es la victoria más fácil que he tenido ― Comentó el ciliclon con una sonrisa macabra.

― No estés tan seguro, nos van a venir a salvar ― Aseguró Jenny.

― ¿Quién? ¿Su miedoso amigo que se cree un Dragón? ¡Por favor! No me hagan reír ― pidió de manera burlona conforme se acercaba a los adolescentes para acabar con ellos.

― ¡Déjalos ir Makane! ― Ordenó una voz detrás que detuvo el ataque.

― ¡Locky! ― Exclamaron felices los Dragones.

― Hablando del miedoso… ¿Quieres pelear? ― Cuestionó arrogante.

― ¡Claro que sí! ―

Dicho esto una nueva pelea inicia, mientras Locky se enfrenta a Makane, sus Padres están intentando liberar a los Dragones, pero lamentablemente, el malvado se da cuenta de su plan, y antes de que pudieran correr, Makane ata a los Padres de Locky tal como lo hizo con los demás, viendo esto, Locky intento atacarlo, pero éste lo lanzo con una sola mano a la otra habitación, que para sus suerte era la bóveda de armas.

Mientras tanto Makane estaba a punto de cortar a sus Padres, y Locky despierta y ve un rayo láser y mientras dudaba en usarlo, Makane se acercaba peligrosamente a sus Padres…

― ¡Locky! ¡Usa el rayo láser! ― Gritaron los Dragones de forma desesperada.

― Pero… y si… ¿Y si pasa lo de la otra vez? ― Cuestionó dudoso. Recordando el día en que casi mata a todos con un simple láser debido a su horrible puntería.

― Si no lo usas, Makane matará a tus Padres ¡Confía en ti! ― Le pidieron.

― ¡Hijo, ayúdanos! ¡Confiamos en ti! ― Exclamaron los adultos.

Al decir esto algo en el interior de Locky lo hizo tomar el rayo y atacar a Makane, y para su suerte, le dio en el blanco, habiendo que éste explotara en pedacitos. Luego de esto Locky respiró tranquilo y liberó a sus Padres, los cuales inmediatamente lo abrazaron.

― ¡Locky! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Estamos muy orgullosos de ti! ― Argumentaron felices.

― ¿Aunque no sea un Dragón? ― Cuestionó dudoso.

― Aunque no seas un Dragón. Tu eres especial, hijo, siempre lo supimos, gracias a ti estos chicos son muy fuertes, eres el mejor ― Elogiaron con una gran sonrisa. Misma correspondida por Locky.

― Gracias ¿Oigan quieren conocer mi habitación? ―

― ¡Por supuesto! ―

Dicho esto la Familia Locky se retira feliz, pero olvidando a cierto equipo que aún permanece suspendido en el aire.

― ¡Si hurra por Locky! ― Exclamaron los Dragones para tratar de llamar la atención. Pero la Familia jamás volvió.

― Si… claro… esto fue muy divertido… ― Dijo Avril con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

― No puedo creer que nos dejara aquí arriba ― Comentó Hanon molesta.

― Creo que la sangre se me sube a la cabeza ― Dijo Kevin en tono preocupado.

― Yo empiezo a ver borroso ― Aseguró Nick luego de parpadear un par de veces.

― ¡Vamos chicos! Al menos ayudamos a Locky y él y su Familia son felices ― Argumentó Jenny tratando de verle el lado positivo a la situación.

― Si… pero nosotros no… ¿Cómo bajaremos de aquí? ― Cuestionó Tay agotado.

Sin decir nada más de improviso, "Sam" hizo su aparición.

― ¡Genial! ¡Sam! Ven nena, ayuda a mamá ― Pidió Avril. La obediente perrita se acercó a la babosa que los sostenía.

― Si pequeña, sólo muerde la cuerda y… ― Trató de explicar Tay. Cuando todos recordaron algo.

― ¡No espera!, no muerdas la… ― Pero ya no pudieron decir nada más ya que la perrita mordió la cuerda que los sujetaba, y éstos cayeron unos arriba de otros, y mientras la perrita se acercaba lamía los rostros de Tay y Avril.

― Bien hecho ― Felicitaron Tay y Avril.

― ¿Lo ven? ahora el momento… sí es divertido ― Concluyó Jenny.

Dicho esto los seis comienzan a reír a pesar de que aún no se pueden mover, pero el efecto se pasará en una hora, mientras tanto disfrutan el hecho de haber ayudado a Locky a ser Dragón Rojo.

**ESPACIO EXTERIOR – NAVE DE DRUG**

Drug se encuentra observando todo lo que hicieron los Dragones. Makane y Akilion se encontraban arrodillados ante el conquistador. Pues aunque hayan muerto, siempre hacen un último viaje con su amo antes de ir al infierno.

― Señor… lo lamento… fallé… ― Se disculpó Makane.

― También lo siento… si nos da otra oportunidad nosotros… ― Pidieron suplicantes.

― ¿Otra oportunidad? ― Preguntó el conquistador incrédulo. ― No lo creo… pero descuiden, sabía que fracasarían, aún así no los destruiré ― Aseguró.

― ¿¡Enserio!? ― Preguntaron ambos seres cabreados por lo que habían escuchado.

― Su trabajo fue ese… ser vencidos… esos mocosos ahora creen que las cosas son fáciles, pero que disfruten su felicidad, porque no les durará mucho, ahora sé lo que debo hacer, ahora retírense ― Explicó el ser con una sonrisa.

― Sí seño ― Hicieron una leve reverencia y se fueron.

― _Todos me han fallado, no pensé que sería tan pronto, pero creo que es tiempo de llamar mi arma secreta._ Ven aquí cariño ― Ordenó. Al decir esto una chica de 16 años, vestida de negro se hace presente.

― ¿Si Padre? ― Pidió al hacer una reverencia.

― Es hora de que interfieras. Haz feliz a Papá ve a la tierra y ya sabes qué hacer ¿Entendido? ― Cuestionó sonriente.

― Lo haré Padre… ¡Por fin algo de diversión!… prepárense Dragones… ― Al decir esto la chica es teletransportada, mientras Drug sonríe satisfactoriamente.

― _No sabrán qué los golpeo… su poder de estar unidos se acabará…_ ― Aseguró sonriente al momento que sus ojos brillaban intensamente.


	20. CHICA MISTERIOSA

**CAPITULO 18: "CHICA MISTERIOSA"**

Era un día normal en la A.P.I. nuestros héroes se encontraban entrenando en parejas: NICK-JENNY, KEVIN-HANON, TAY-AVRIL. Estos últimos se encontraban super concentrados en lo que hacían, mientras la otras parejas jugaban, Tay y Avril se encontraban par y par, hasta que Tay la vence con su nueva técnica derribándola en el suelo.

― ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! ― Reprimió la chica haciendo un puchero. ― Esa técnica la acabas de aprender―

― Lo siento, olvidaba que no soportabas perder ― Agregó el chico en tono burlón.

― ¡Tramposo! ―

― Esta bien. Si quieres te enseñaré la técnica y así no será injusto ¿Te parece? ― Sugirió Tay al tenderle la mano para ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie.

― Bien… ― Dijo Avril al sujetar su mano y ponerse de pie.

Dicho esto Tay comienza a enseñarle paso a paso su técnica que consistía en tomar al oponente por detrás, colocarle su propia mano en el cuello, agacharlo un poco y finalmente patearle las corvas para así derribarlo, y en un instante Avril había aplicado la técnica en Tay, pero algo había salido mal, ya que Avril cayó encima de él, lo que les provocó un ligero sonrojo. Sus compañeros habían observado todo y reían con complicidad y murmuraban entre sí.

―Esos dos se ven tan lindos… ― Aseguró Jenny con ojos soñadores.

― Lo sé… ¿Por qué son tan tercos? Todos aquí sabemos que se quieren más que amigos ¿Por qué ocultarlo? ― Se cuestionó Hanon.

― Pues porque ambos son testarudos y tercos. Nunca lo dirán ― Respondió Kevin.

― Aunque… quien sabe cuánto aguanten… ― Comentó de forma seria Nick. Llamando la atención del resto.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Pidieron los tres de manera confundida.

― Pues… véanlo así, ellos dos se quieren, pero si no lo admiten pronto, alguien podría venir y arruinar todo ¿No creen? ― Cuestionó Nick mirando a sus amigos. Al decir esto, el resto simplemente se pone a pensar. Mientras tanto nuestra pareja…

― Ok… creo que… ― Trató de decir Tay. Pero los nervios de tener a la chica tan cerca no lo dejaban concretar una oración sin tartamudear.

― Aún… necesito practicar… ― Completó Avril de la misma manera que el chico.

― Si… un poco… ― Apoyó el chico. Ambos seguían sonrojados. Pero de repente la alarma sonó, por lo tanto el momento se vio arruinado, Tay ayudó a Avril a levantarse y junto con el resto se dirigieron a la sala de control, donde Cricher ya los esperaba.

**SALA DE CONTROL**

― ¿Qué pasa ahora, Señor? ―

― Hay un ataque ciliclon en el mercado de la ciudad ¡Vayan ahora! ― Ordenó el gran hombre.

― Muy bien ya escucharon ¡Vamos! ― Exclamó Tay. Dicho esto el resto del equipo solo asiente y se dirigen al lugar del ataque.

**MERCADO DE LA CIUDAD**

Todo es un caos; gente corriendo por todos lados, establecimientos destruidos y un gran y malvado ciliclon siendo el provocador de dicho suceso.

― ¡Oye tú! ¡Será mejor que los dejes en paz! ― Ordenó Tay. Captando la atención del enorme ciliclon.

― Y si no… ¿Qué? ― Desafió el ciliclon de manera burlona.

― Nosotros te obligaremos ― Declaró Tay. Para después alzar su morfo. ― ¿Listos? ―

― ¡Listos! Morfo de poder… metamorfosis ― Ya transformados. El ser mostraba una sonrisa malvada.

― Los famosos Dragones es un gusto al fin conocerlos. Mi nombre es Arkor ― se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante los chicos. ― Se dicen que tienen grandes habilidades… será divertido… jugar… ― Concluyó con una enorme sonrisa.

― Deja los cumplidos para después ¡Y mejor pelea! ― Declaró Tay.

― Muy bien… como quieran ¡Comencemos! ―

Al decir esto una pelea inicia, pero algo extraño comienza a suceder, por alguna razón Arkor sólo atacaba y destruía todo a su paso, como si estuviera buscando algo…

― ¡Tay! Este idiota sólo está jugando con nosotros ― Comentó Avril luego de ayudar a unos civiles a ponerse a salvo.

― Debemos hacer algo… ― Sugirió Kevin.

― Porque si no acabará con todo ― Aseguró Hanon.

― Y ni siquiera nos mira ― Dijo Jenny señalando que Arkor sólo molestaba a las personas del lugar.

― ¡Este tonto nos está ignorando! ― Concluyó Nick con un deje de molestia en su voz.

― Pónganse atentos, quizás esté planeando algo peor ― Sugirió Tay sin apartar la vista de los movimientos de Arkor. Al decir esto, el resto del equipo simplemente asintió y se concentraron en observar al ser. Pero pronto éste se dirigió a las personas, quienes huían despavoridas del aterrorizador ser.

― ¡Oh no! ¡Va a tomar rehenes! ¿Qué hacemos? ― Pidió Avril de manera preocupada.

― Usemos el tajo séxtuple ― Ordenó Tay. El resto del equipo asintió y sacaron sus artículos. ― Espada ardiente ―

― Abanico tormentoso ―

― Geiser de cristal ―

― Puño rocoso ―

― Vara de hojas ―

― Guante metálico ―

― Dragones unidos… tajo séxtuple ―

Cuando lanzaron el ataque, Arkor volteó y estaba por recibir el ataque, cuando de repente, Avril divisa a una chica detrás de éste, y por tanto sería eliminada junto con el ciliclon, pero…

― ¡Avril! ¡Espera! ¿Qué demonios haces? ― Exclamó Tay. Viendo como la chica corría hacia Arkor.

― ¡Mira Tay! ― Gritó Kevin señalando a Avril corriendo.

― ¡Va a salvar a la chica! ― Concluyó Jenny.

― ¡No lo logrará! ― Dijo Hanon con pesimismo. Cubriéndose los ojos para no ver el fin que le deparaba a su compañera rosa.

― ¡No puede ser! ― Exclamó Nick temeroso de lo que pasaría.

Sin escuchar los gritos de los demás, y con toda la velocidad que le dieron sus pies, Avril tuvo que barrerse para llegar a la chica, estando allí hizo un escudo telequinetico. Por su parte Arkor se encontraba confundido con lo que ocurría. Pero en su interior pensaba que quizás incluso la Dragón sería eliminada del mapa con sus propios poderes.

― Yo te ayudaré… mantente cerca de mí… ¿Ok? ― Tranquilizó Avril a la chica a lado suyo.

― Esta bien ― Dijo la chica con voz temblorosa.

El tajo por fin había golpeado a Arkor, pero la energía era tan fuerte, que el escudo de Avril comienza a romperse, mientras sus amigos ven aterrados la escena, algo sorprendente ocurre…

La chica crea otro escudo que hace más fuerte el de Avril evitando ser golpeadas, mientras que Arkor ya había desaparecido. El resto del equipo observaban asombrados lo ocurrido.

― ¿Pero?… ―

― ¿Qué?… ―

― ¿Fue?… ―

― ¿Eso?… ―

― ¿Acaso estoy soñando? ¿Vieron lo que yo vi? ― Cuestionó Tay con la boca abierta mientras miraba a sus amigos. Que se encontraban en la misma posición.

― Lo vimos… esa chica… ― Intentaron decir los cuatro pero aún estaban cabreados por lo presenciado.

― También tiene poderes ― Dijo Tay completando la frase que sus amigos aún no podían articular.

Mientras tanto con Avril, ésta aun sigue asombrada, mientras la chica, hasta ese momento "misteriosa" se veía aterrada.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Pidió la desconocida a Avril.

― Si… si… estoy bien… ¿Y tú? ― Pidió Avril nerviosamente. Aún conmocionada por lo ocurrido.

― Estoy bien ―Aseguró la desconocida.

― ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ― Cuestionó Avril de forma seria.

― Bueno… yo… este… ― Intentó defenderse la chica. Pero pronto unos gritos interrumpen la conversación.

― ¡Avril! ¿Estás bien? ― Cuestionaron de forma alterada su grupo de amigos llegando a la escena.

― ¡Hola chicos! Si estoy bien… gracias a… a… disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― Pidió amablemente la Dragón rosa a su acompañante.

― ¡Ah!… lo siento… soy… soy Denese Mills… ― Saludó amablemente mientras se ponía de pie y les daba un gesto con la mano a los demás.

― Es un gusto, muchas gracias por ayudarme ― Comentó de vuelta Avril. Ambas se sonrieron con confianza. Pero un reproche salió a la luz arruinando el momento.

― ¿Estás loca Avril? ¿Sabes que estuviste a punto de ser golpeada por el tajo? ¿Por qué eres tan terca? ― Reprimió Tay de manera entre preocupada y molesta hacia su amiga. Pero ésta no temía de él. Así que sólo rodó los ojos esperando que su sermón terminara pronto. Aunque en el fondo, a la chica le agradaba que Tay se preocupara por ella.

― ¡Oye! en primer lugar no me grites ― Demandó un tanto molesta. ― Segundo, ¿No me ves? Estoy bien… no pasó nada ― Concluyó al momento que abría su cuerpo como mariposa para mostrarle al chico que no tenía ningún rasguño.

― Pero que tal si… ― Insistió aún preocupado.

― Ya basta Tay, lo que importa es que Arkor fue derrotado y Avril está sana y salva ― Argumentó Jenny tratando de ser el réferi antes de que la discusión se fuera de Guatemala a Guatepeor. El Dragón rojo suspiró derrotado.

― Gracias Jenny ― Comentó Avril sonriéndole a su mejor amiga. Por haberle dado la palabra. Después se dirigió a Denese. ― Disculpa Denese, olvidé presentarme soy Avril Purrot ― Saludó la chica tendiéndole la mano.

― Es un gusto ― Contestó la nueva con una sonrisa. Y al decir esto ambas estrechan sus manos, y en ese momento Avril siente algo extraño. Y la Dragón rosa no puede evitar sentir un ligero mareo. Aprovechando esto, Tay también sintió algo raro y es lo llevó a ver a Denese, la cual al sentirse observada no pudo evitar lanzarle una sonrisa coqueta, misma que inevitablemente sonrojó al líder Dragón.

― ¿Avril estás bien? ― Anticipó a preguntar Jenny luego de ver el comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

― Si… sólo… me… me sentí algo mareada… es todo… ― Explicó con cierta dificultad.

― Usar el escudo telequinetico te debió haber debilitado ― Sugirió Kevin. Mientras sujetaba a su amiga de la mano al igual que Jenny evitando que tuviera una recaída.

― Si… tal vez es eso… ― Comentó la chica tratando de convencerse, pero ella sentía que había algo más.

Ignorando este hecho, se encontraba Denese, luego de sus "miraditas" con Tay, el chico volvió su atención a la Dragón rosa. Cosa que le molestó un poco.

― Oigan… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ― Cuestionó Denese interrumpiendo el momento. Todos se giraron hacia ella.

― Pues… bella señorita… nosotros somos los Dragones. ― Presentó Tay señalándose a él y sus amigos. ― Soy Tay Zegers ― Agregó con algo de coquetería en su voz al momento que estrechaba la mano de Denese.

A lo lejos, Avril no pudo evitar hacer ruidos de asco. Y al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de apretar los dientes con furia, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la pareja.

― Ah… ¿Avril? ― Pidió nerviosamente Kevin.

― ¿Qué quieres Kevin? ― Cuestionó aún sin apartar la vista de la pareja.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ― Cuestionó el Dragón azul, quien misteriosamente comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

― Claro… estoy… perfectamente… ¿Por qué algo estaría mal? ― Pronunció sarcástica.

― Pues no sé… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a mi brazo? ― Cuestionó difícilmente.

― ¿¡Eh!? ― Cuestionó confundida mirando a su amigo. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que su furia había provocado que lo apretara duramente clavándole las uñas. ― ¡Dios, Kevin! ¡Por favor perdóname! ― Pidió arrepentida quitándose de su agarre. El chico podía respirar tranquilamente.

― Está bien, no te preocupes Jejeje sólo fue un rasguño ― Comentó aún sobándose el brazo. La chica aún le pedía disculpas un tanto avergonzada.

Tay y Denese mantenían sus miradas fijas. Hasta que los demás intervinieron.

― Disculpa, soy Jenny Weikman ―

― Soy Hanon Clay ―

― Mi nombre es Nick Austin ―

― Y yo soy Kevin Draper ―

― Pues… encantada de conocerlos a todos ― Finalizó Denese dándoles una sonrisa a todos. Luego de recuperarse de su "extraño" comportamiento, Avril intervino.

― Bueno, que bien que ya nos presentamos, pero Denese tienes algunas cosas qué explicarnos ― Sentenció la segunda al mando de forma seria.

― Si pero… ― Intentó decir Denese.

― Vamos Avril, deja el interrogatorio para después la señorita Denese debe descansar y refrescarse ― Comentó Tay defendiendo a la chica. Avril estaba en shock. ― ¿Quieres ir a Juix? ― Sugirió mirando a Denese.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― Interrogó totalmente confundida.

― Pues es la barra de jugos más genial del universo ¿Vienes? ― Preguntó con algo de coquetería en su voz. Tendiéndole el ante brazo a la chica.

― ¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría! ― Exclamó la aludida aceptando sostenerse del chico. Ambos empezaron a caminar hasta que Avril los detuvo colocándose frente a ellos.

― ¡Oye Tay! No puedes irte así. Denese nos debe explicaciones ― Declaró la chica.

― Por favor Avril deja de molestar. Es más si quieres no vengas ― Sugirió el chico restándole importancia a lo que su amiga tenía que decir. Avril no pudo negar que eso dolió, pero la chica era conocida por ser orgullosa y terca.

― Bien… entonces no voy ― Aseguró girándose dándoles la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

― Bien… vámonos Denese ― Declaró molesto. Dicho esto Tay y Denese se dan media vuelta, dejando a una frustrada y enojada Avril.

― Avril ¿Segura que no vienes? ― Interrogó nuevamente Jenny.

― Deberías venir a relajarte ― Sugirió Hanon.

― No gracias, además estoy cansada lo mejor será que me vaya a la base ― Comentó.

― Pero… ― Intentó convencerla Nick.

― No, enserio no me siento de ánimos ― Aseguró con una cara algo triste, dando fe de su estado de ánimo actual.

― Entonces no iremos sin ti ― Aseguró Kevin de forma determinada. Los demás asintieron en señal de que se quedarían con ella.

― ¡NO! ¡No hagan eso! ― Exclamó rápidamente Avril algo exaltada. Después habló calmadamente. ― Ustedes vayan, diviértanse, los veo más tarde ― Prometió la chica sonriéndoles para darles tranquilidad.

― Bien… pero te llevaremos un jugo ¿De acuerdo? ― Dijo Kevin sonriente.

― Si… que lindos, gracias… adiós… ― finalizó la chica haciendo un gesto con sus manos. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Dicho esto Avril dio vuelta contraria para dirigirse a casa, mientras el resto de sus amigos se encontraban preocupados por la reacción de su amiga, pero decidieron olvidarlo un momento y cuidar de los actos de Tay, con su nueva amiga…

**BARRA DE JUGOS "JUIX"**

― ¡Hola chicos! ― Saludó Tay agitando sus manos desde una mesa donde estaban sentados él y Denese. Al instante el resto de los Dragones se dirigieron a la mesa.

― ¿Cómo que: hola chicos? ― Cuestionó Jenny sarcásticamente. Tay y Denese le dieron una mirada confundida. ― ¿Sabes? Fuiste muy grosero con Avril allá atrás ― Concluyó.

― Enserio… además, Avril se sentía mal, debimos acompañarla a casa ― Comentó Kevin con un deje de reproche en su voz.

― ¿Por qué me culpan a mí? ― Cuestionó el líder aun sin comprender el asunto. ― Ella fue la grosera… además dijo que no quería venir, y yo no la iba a obligar ― Se defendió.

― Creo que es mi culpa… ― Musitó Denese tristemente. ― Lo siento…

― Tranquila Denese no es tu culpa. ― Aseguró Tay sonriéndole conciliadoramente. ― Lo que pasa es que así es Avril, en un momento está bien, tranquila y al siguiente se vuelve una gritona ― Explicó graciosamente.

― ¡Vaya! Se nota que la conoces muy bien ― Analizó Denese luego de aquella descripción.

― Eso es lo que pasa cuando vives con ella por cinco años ― Argumentó orgulloso.

― Así es… y eso le dio tiempo a Tay para enamorarse de ella ¿Cierto? ― Intervino Kevin con dicho comentario pícaro.

― Exactamente ― Aseguró Tay con una sonrisa. De pronto procesó eso último y su expresión cambió. ― ¡Oye! ― Reprimió. No podía creer que nuevamente haya caído en esa trampa. Los demás se rieron de la ingenuidad de su líder.

― ¡Ah!... es tu novia ― Pronunció Denese algo triste y desilusionada.

― ¡No!… ¡No!… ¡No lo es!… ― exclamó frenéticamente agitando sus brazos. Pero sin ocultar un ligero sonrojo. ― A Kevin le encanta inventar cosas ¿Cierto Kev? ―

― Si, si claro… como digas… ― Pronunció sarcásticamente.

― ¡Suficiente! Porque no mejor se sientan tomamos unos jugos y luego vamos con Avril ¿Les parece? ― Sugirió tratando de evitar el tema en cuestión. Todos accedieron a la idea.

**A.P.I.**

Avril se disponía a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Cuando una voz la detuvo.

― ¡Avril! ¿Cómo les fue? ―

― Ah… este… muy bien Mina… derrotamos al ciliclon fácilmente ― Contestó Avril un tanto nerviosa. Para después fingir una sonrisa.

― Muy bien… ― Contestó no muy convencida la mujer. ― ¿Y los otros? ―

― Verás, en medio de la pelea conocimos a una chica de nombre Denese y el resto se la llevó a Juix para que pudiera descansar y celebrar ―

― ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no fuiste a celebrar con ellos? ―

― Es que… pues… no lo sé… me siento un poco mal… y decidí venir a descansar… ―

― ¿Te sientes mal?... quieres… ― Se aventuró a preguntar la mujer de manera preocupada.

― No, no tranquila Mina sólo me agoté por usar la telequinesis, es que todavía no me acostumbro ya se me pasará ― Aseguró la chica con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

― De acuerdo pero si sigues con el malestar deberías ir con Cricher, ya sabes para que te ayude ― Sugirió Mina aún preocupada.

― Si… lo tendré en mente, gracias Mina ―

― Que descanses cariño ―

Al decir esto Avril simplemente asintió y subió las escaleras.

**HABITACION DE LAS CHICAS**

Avril se encontraba recostada de cabeza. Mientras observaba detenidamente sus manos. Recordando aquel suceso con Denese.

― _Es extraño… esa chica sale de la nada… está en peligro… y al final resulta que también tiene poderes… y lo más extraño fue cuando la toqué… algo está mal con ella… sentí una energía oscura… oh… quizás sólo sea mi imaginación… si… tal vez sea eso… y nada más_ ―

Pensó Avril para sus adentros, tratando de convencerse que lo que sucedió fue una coincidencia.

**SALA DE CONTROL**

― Señor, disculpe pero yo… ― Comenzó a decir Avril cuando abría la puerta del lugar para halar con Cricher. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver al resto de sus amigos y a Denese con ellos.

― ¡Hola Avril! ― Saludaron todos entusiasmados.

― Ah… ¡Hola chicos!… ya llegaron… ― Saludó un tanto desganada acercándose a ellos.

― Si, toma te trajimos un jugo de melón ― Anunció Jenny mostrándole el jugo.

― Gracias… ― Comentó con una sonrisa tomando el jugo. Luego sus ojos se posaron en Denese. ― ¡Wow! y trajeron a Denese… ¡Grandioso! ― Finalizó con una sonrisa forzada. Y su tono de voz sonaba con algo de fastidio y tristeza.

― La trajimos porque no tiene dónde quedarse ― Explicó Tay. Por alguna razón, Avril había sorbido un poco de su jugo y terminó atragantándose luego de aquella noticia.

― Tay… puedo hablar contigo… a solas… ― Pidió la chica de manera seria luego de recuperarse. Tay sólo asiente y sigue a Avril a afuera de la sala cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

― ¿Estás loco? como se te ocurre traer a una extraña a la base, estás violando el código de seguridad ― Reprochó la chica un tanto exaltada.

― ¡Por Dios! Hace rato estuviste a punto de sacrificarte por ella ― Le recordó el chico de manera tranquila. ― ¿Y ahora me dices que no puedo ayudarla? ―

― Lo sé… pero ahora es diferente ― Declaró Avril.

― ¿Cómo puede ser diferente? ― Pidió incrédulo. Y como la chica no supo responder, prosiguió. ― Por favor Avril, Denese está sola no tiene a donde ir y ahora que los ciliclones saben que tiene poderes es aún más vulnerable, pueden atacarla en cualquier momento ― Explicó compadeciéndose de la nueva.

― Quizás sea cierto. Pero aquí no hay habitaciones ―Le recordó.

― Estoy seguro de que hallaremos una ― Aseguró Tay de manera tranquila, como si los comentarios de Avril no le molestaran en lo absoluto. ― Además no es tú decisión es la de Cricher ― Concluyó.

― ¡Bien, entonces haz lo que quieras! ― Exclamó Avril harta de la disputa. Al momento que se cruzaba de brazos y giraba su mirada para no ver al chico.

― ¡Bien! ―Exclamó Tay con algo de enojo. Luego de la pequeña discusión, ambos vuelven a entrar a la sala, ante las miradas confusas de todos…

― ¿Todo bien? ― Cuestionó Cricher a sus dos cadetes.

― Si ― Respondieron ambos un tanto indiferentes.

― Bien, debido a lo que me contó Denese, he decidido que ella permanecerá aquí el tiempo que necesite ¿De acuerdo? ―Cuestionó el gran hombre luego de dar su veredicto. Sin otra opción, los demás estuvieron deacuerdo.

― Muchas Gracias Señor, es usted muy amable ― Comentó Denese de manera sonriente mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente ante Cricher. Del otro lado de la habitación, Avril no podía dejar de sentir asco.

Luego de esto, todos a excepción de Avril, se retiraron. Pues la Segunda al mando aún tenía asuntos que tratar con su Comandante. La chica le explicó a Cricher lo ocurrido en el enfrentamiento, tras salvar a Denese y sus poderes.

― Si… eso fue lo que ella me contó ― Aseguró Cricher luego de escuchar las palabras de Avril.

― Bueno si pero… me parece algo raro lo de sus poderes porque si mal no recuerdo los únicos que tenemos ese poder, somos Arely que es la Fénix Rosa, usted y yo ― Argumentó Avril.

― Exacto, pero quizás el sensor no registró su energía debido a que aún no expulsa todo su poder ― Explicó Cricher de manera tranquila. La verdad era que no entendía que le inquietaba a su cadete.

―Justo pensaba eso, pero hay algo más no lo sé su mana **(N/A: Energía o poder)** es extraño… es algo que no había sentido antes y cuando la toqué, automáticamente me sentí muy débil como si su energía fuera oscura… malvada… ― Argumentó la chica con una mirada perdida. Pues esa sensación aún recorría su cuerpo.

― Ahora que lo dices, sentí algo similar cuando la vi. ― Aseguró el hombre con una expresión seria. Al instante él y Avril compartieron una mirada pensativa. ― Quizás estemos cometiendo un error, pero para estar más seguros, es mejor que se quede aquí, ya sabes para observación ― Sugirió el hombre.

― Muy bien Señor ― Concluyó Avril.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS – JARDIN A.P.I.**

Avril ha obedecido las órdenes de Aron Cricher al mantener vigilada a Denese. Pero la Dragón rosa, no imaginaba que esa misión tan simple, se podría convertir en un arma de doble filo para ella. Pues cada vez que ve a Denese, Tay no se despega de ella, ambos han comenzado a ser más unidos y por alguna razón eso está molestando de por medio a Avril.

Como el día de hoy, la pareja está en el jardín conversando. Avril acababa de salir con Sam para darle un pase, pero al verlos no puede evitar convertir sus dos manos en unos puños, tanta era la fuerza que provocó que sus nudillos se hicieran blancos, pero luego para calmarse dio un gran suspiro, lo que atrajo la atención de la pareja.

― ¡Hola Avril! ¿Qué haces? ― Cuestionó Tay sonriente.

― Sacaba a Sam a pasear ― Respondió cortante. Pues Denese se acercó a ellos y sujetó a Tay del ante brazo. Cosa que enfureció a la Dragón rosa. Pero como si estuvieran coordinadas, Sam comenzó a lamer a Tay, molestando un poco a Denese.

― Imagino que ella es Sam ¿Correcto? ―Dijo Denese entre dientes. Pues no le estaba pareciendo que la perrita acaparara la atención del chico.

― Así es, de hecho Avril y yo somos sus padres ― Respondió Tay con una sonrisa. Tal respuesta también provocó una sonrisa en Avril, tal parece que el chico no había olvidado darle su lugar a la segunda al mando.

― Ah… interesante… ― Comentó la chica con poco interés.

Luego de lamer a Tay la perrita se dirigió a Denese a la cual comenzó a olfatear, y después a tirar de su pantalón al momento que gruñía, acción que comenzó a irritarla un poco. De reojo Tay y Avril observaban los gestos, hasta ahora, nada comunes en su perrita.

― ¡Oigan que perrita tan tierna!... pero… quítenmela de encima ― Decía Denese un poco asqueada.

― ¿No te gustan los perritos? ― Cuestionó Avril fingiendo tristeza. Pues en realidad su tono de voz era burlón; esto molestó a Denese. Pero antes de que ocurriera una pelea verbal entre ambas, Mina gritó desde el otro lado del jardín.

― ¡Avril! ¡Tay! ¡Es su turno de lavar platos! ― Exclamó la mujer. Los chicos agradecieron el aviso. La mujer se retiró. Pero tenían un problema

― ¿Qué hacemos con sam? ― Pidió Avril un tanto preocupada.

― Denese puede cuidarla ― Sugirió Tay sonriente.

― ¿Yo?... ah pues… no creo que… ― Intentó decir, pues la idea de cuidar a ese animal, le daba picazón de roña todo el cuerpo. Pero pronto una idea golpeó su cabeza. Una sonrisa se le formó. ― Bien creo que me gustara cuidar a su peluda amiga ― Aseguró.

― Pero dijiste… ― Intentó contradecir Avril.

― Tranquilos puedo hacer esto ustedes vayan a hacer sus quehaceres ― Aseguró.

Al decir esto ambos se retiran, pero al hacerlo Denese tomó a sam de mala manera, lo que hizo que ésta comenzará a gruñir.

― Gruñe todo lo que quieras saco de pulgas, se nota que no tienes clase. ¿Me pregunto si podría hacer un abrigo contigo? Jejeje ― Cuestionó macabramente. Dicho esto comenzó a reír malévolamente, pero en ese momento sam le mordió la mano, lo que hizo que Denese gritara y la soltara para que pudiera salir corriendo.

― ¡Ah! ¡Mugroso animal! ― Exclamó sobándose la mano. ― Pero bueno, parece que mami y papi se sentirán mal… Jajaja ― Al decir esto, con una mirada maliciosa Denese se dirige a la cocina.

**COCINA**

― No puedo creer que dejaras a Sam con Denese ― Reclamó Avril molesta mientras terminaba de lavar un plato y se lo pasaba a Tay para que lo secara con un trapo.

― No es tan mala, dale oportunidad ― Pidió el chico secando el plato.

― Eso es porque no la viste a los ojos… no confío en ella… ― Argumentó la chica.

Y en ese momento con la mejor cara de preocupación Denese hace su aparición.

― ¡Avril! ¡Tay! ¡Vengan rápido! ¡Sam escapó! ― Exclamó desesperada la chica.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que se escapó!? ―

― No lo sé… sólo se fue y no sé dónde está… ― Respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

― ¡Esto no puede ser! ― Exclamó Avril aún sin creerlo. Después le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Tay ― ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no era de fiar ―Al decir esto Avril sale furiosa en busca de Sam.

― De veras lo siento… lo arruiné… ― Se lamentó la chica sollozando agachando su cabeza ocultándola con sus manos.

― Tranquila la vamos a encontrar ― Le confortó Tay poniendo una mano en su hombro. Dicho esto sale corriendo para alcanzar a Avril, dejando a una maliciosa Denese, quien se seca sus lágrimas de cocodrilo falsas. Para sonreír con satisfacción.

Mientras tanto Avril corre desesperada por todos los alrededores, hasta que llega a la orilla de la acera y es alcanzada por Tay; mientras están ahí divisan a Sam del otro lado de la acera, en la carretera, pero está a punto de ser aplastada por un auto…

― ¡Oh no! ¡Sam! ¡No! ― Exclamaron ambos atemorizados de lo que estaba por ocurrir.


End file.
